O Grande Erro
by Takeru Takashi Kamiya
Summary: Quatro anos se passaram desde a queda BelialVandemon perante os digiescolhidos de todo o mundo. A data de Primeiro de Agosto, o Odayba Memorial Day, se aproxima, e com ele vem as comemorações de ambas as gerações de digiescolhidos pelo fatídico dia que os uniu com seus amados parceiros.
1. Uma Viagem Inesquecível

Uma Viagem Inesquecível

Quatro anos se passaram desde que BelialVandemon pereceu perante os digiescolhidos, e muito havia mudado. Agora no Ensino Secundário, TK, Kari, Yolei, Davis, Cody e Ken enfrentavam um desafio especial para superar essa fase de suas vidas. Já Izzy havia terminado o colégio antecipadamente o colegial graças a seu intelecto superior, enquanto que Mimi não teve a chance de continuá-lo após retornar dos Estados Unidos. Já para Matt, Sora e Tai, após terem terminado o colégio, entraram em um acordo de tirar um ano sem estudar propriamente, com o objetivo de decidir quais cursos pretendiam para suas vidas. Joe, o mais velho, adentrara a faculdade de medicina.

Já para suas vidas amorosas, muitas haviam começado: TK namorava havia 5 meses com uma ex-digiescolhida chamada Mirato que havia entrado em sua sala no começo do ano, mas que abandonara o Digimundo, seu digivice e seu digimon; já Kari começara um namoro havia três meses com o segundo líder do grupo, fazendo Davis muito feliz com isso.

Matt e Sora completavam já um ano de namoro. Muitos ficaram preocupados com como Tai reagiria a tal fato, mas, para a surpresa geral, ele admitiu apenas uma semana depois que não sentia nada além de amizade por ela. O digiescolhido da Coragem no momento não possuía relacionamento, e sequer se preocupava muito com isso; os projetos para a faculdade preenchiam completamente seus dias.

O mais novo casal do grupo era Izzy e Mimi. Dois meses atrás, a garota retornara ao Japão, sozinha. Sem ter conseguido entrar no colégio japonês, ela tinha muito tempo livre que passava com o ruivo, e, em uma viagem ao Digimundo, ele se declarou a ela e eles se beijaram. Apesar de desejosos, eles não haviam ultrapassado o limite de beijos, deixando para um momento especial a consumação.

...

Tudo começa no dia 1º de Agosto, o mais especial dos dias: o Odayba Memorial Day.

Visando uma surpresa bem especial, todos os pais dos digiescolhidos, em especial os de Mimi, organizaram uma viagem surpresa para eles com destino nos Estados Unidos, mais especificamente Nova York. Provisões tomadas, a viagem estava marcada, mas infelizmente Joe e Davis seriam incapazes de ir, este tendo que realizar uma recuperação que definiria seu ano, e aquele deveria estar presente no hospital, sem oportunidade de interromper seu estudo.

Finalmente chegando ao país, eles correram do aeroporto, ansiosos por um quarto. O hotel era gigantesco, com algo em torno de 20 andares e tomando todo o quarteirão em que estava.

Tai foi até a recepção e encontrou uma mulher ruiva com sardas no rosto e aproximadamente 25 anos atrás do balcão, um pouco surpresa pelo tamanho do grupo que chegara, e ele fala no melhor inglês que é capaz de pronunciar.

-*Oi, nós temos reservas*.

-*Certo, você poderia me dizer o nome em que eles foram reservados*?

-Er... - Tai fica confuso e se vira para Mimi - Mimi, você sabe que nome seus pais colocaram na reserva?

Após pensar um pouco, a garota dá um sorriso de "desculpas" e fala:

-Desculpa, Tai, não tenho ideia.

-Bah... - Tai suspira e arrisca - *Talvez... Tachikawa*?

A menina ruiva digita o nome no computador e sorri de forma tranquilizante:

-*Está tudo certo, suas reservas estão...* - de repente, a menina inclina seu corpo na direção do computador e começa a analisar alguma coisa - *Ah não*...

-*O que foi*? - pergunta Tai, vendo a cara de apreensão da moça e logo trata de acalmá-la - *Olha, se os quartos não estiverem prontos, nós podemos esperar*...

-*Não, não é isso... Parece que houve um problema com os quartos e eles ficaram _bem_ separados uns dos outros*.

Os digiescolhidos se entreolham e dão de ombros, o cansaço e o _jet lag_ anularam qualquer problema que isso pudesse significar, suas mentes se focavam unicamente nas camas que lhes aguardavam.

-*Sem problema, quais são os quartos*?

-*Aqui consta que vocês ficaram com os quartos 150, 325, 606, 892 e 909*.

-*E quantas camas em cada quarto*?

-*Duas de solteiro em cada uma*.

-*Bom...* - Tai se vira para os amigos e fala - Vamos fazer assim: Yolei, Cody, vocês pegam o quarto no terceiro andar, Ken e TK ficam no primeiro, eu e a Kari no sexto, Mimi e Izzy no oitavo e Sora e o Matt no nono. Alguma objeção?

Nenhuma objeção feita, todos entregam sua mala para serem transportadas. Um dos carregadores recebeu a compaixão dos digiescolhidos: o pobre coitado deveria levar as "modestas" malas de Mimi, que ocuparam completamente um carrinho por si só.

Após chegarem nos quartos, os digiescolhidos se instalam e rapidamente descem, com um único objetivo: conhecer a cidade, mesmo que brevemente.

Almoço na Times Square, visita à famosa Estátua da Liberdade, o minuto de silêncio no Marco Zero do 11 de Setembro... Mimi estava particularmente feliz por revisitar sua casa depois de tanto tempo.

Havia uma pessoa entre eles, contudo, que não estava aproveitando tanto o dia. Por algum motivo, TK não trocara sequer uma palavra com Kari desde que chegaram ao país, o que estava incomodando imensamente a digiescolhida da Luz.

_Kari P.d.v._

Que será que tá acontecendo com o TK?! Ele não falou nada comigo hoje o dia inteiro! Desde que chegamos, tenho impressão que estou com algum tipo de doença, porque ele não chega a menos de dois metros de mim por nada!

-Hey, Kari...

Ele tá muito estranho... Será que ele tá sentindo falta da Mirato? Não, não faz sentido... Será que foi algo que eu disse antes de partirmos?

-Hey, Terra para a Kari...

Não, eu não disse nada demais! Não consigo entender... Como gostaria poder ler a mente dele...

-ACORDA, KARI!

-AH! Que susto, Tai! Pode falar, não sou surda!

-Mas eu to te chamando faz uns minutos... - nossa, eu fiquei tanto tempo assim pensando nele? - Onde você tava com a cabeça?

Não consegui controlar, eu fiquei um pouco vermelha... Se eu falar que estou pensando, todo mundo vai ficar me olhando estranho a viagem toda.

-Nada. Que você queria?

-Você quer ir em algum lugar ainda? Nós estamos pensando em voltar para o hotel.

-Ah não, obrigada.

-Certo, vamos lá então, pessoal.

_Normal P.d.v._

A noite chega rápido para os digiescolhidos e ela lhes guardava uma surpresa especial: os pais de Mimi reservaram o principal salão de festas para comemorar o dia deles, com toda sorte de enfeite condizente ao Digimundo. Cada um colocara sua melhor roupa e todos estavam muito animados para se divertir.

O salão de festas não era exatamente muito grande, mas servira perfeitamente para o número de presentes: perto da porta havia um bar com vários bancos estufados com couro vermelho que tinha como chefe um homem experiente e bem apessoado, cabelos escuros e um sorriso charmoso, capaz de fazer bebidas dos mais diferentes gostos, inclusive deliciosos sucos e alguns tipos de raspadinha. Do lado oposto à entrada haviam três mesas com quatro cadeiras cada, sendo que entre eles havia uma grande pista para dança.

TK estava sentado no bar, pensativo, enquanto que Kari estava do lado oposto do local, nas mesas. Ele usava um terno com gravata verde escuro, enquanto que ela usava um vestido rosa que cobria maior parte de seu corpo, mas sem deixar de dar algumas vantagens para seu corpo esbelto.

Yolei também havia percebido isso e finalmente decide tomar uma atitude, farta da situação. Ela anda até Ken, que utilizava também um terno mas com uma gravata mais escura, e lhe fala de forma inquisitiva:

-Ken, você não percebeu nada de diferente?

O rapaz olha para a garota e não consegue evitar de notar seu vestido vermelho-sangue no estilo tomara que caia, exibindo seus ombros e um pouco de seu busto, combinado com uma maquiagem que lhe dava certos contornos exóticos. Um pouco vermelho, o garoto fala:

-Ah... Bem... Você está muito bonita, Yolei...

O comentário inocente de Ken faz com que a digiescolhida perca totalmente a compostura e fique muito vermelha.

-Obrigada... – ela respira um pouco para que o rubor desaparecesse - Mas não é isso - finalmente ficando séria de novo, ela aponta para TK e depois para Kari - Olha esses dois... Eles sempre são a alma da festa, se divertindo tanto, mas agora... O TK te disse algo?

-Não, e, agora que você falou, é verdade. Qual o seu plano?

-Quero que você seja meu parceiro!

Ken fica imediatamente vermelho e escolhe com cuidado suas próximas palavras.

-Parceiro... No quê?

-A descobrir o que aconteceu. Por que, pensou no quê?

-Nada não, continue... - fala Ken, olhando para os lados tentando disfarçar.

-Bem, vai falar com TK e eu vou com Kari. Arranque a verdade desses dois de qualquer forma, mesmo que signifique deixá-los bêbados!

-Hey... Yolei, você não acha que isso é um pouco de... Exagero? - conhecendo tão bem Yolei como conhecia, Ken sabia que ela seria bem capaz de fazer aquilo.

-Claro que não! Operação Reconciliação entre Kari e TK começa!

-Ai... - "_Por que estou sentindo que isso vai acabar muito mal?"_ se pergunta o digiescolhido da Bondade. Resignado, ele se dirige para onde TK estava sentado.

Yolei se aproxima de Kari. A digiescolhida da Luz estava sentada em uma mesa, encarando um copo de refresco, obviamente imersa em seus pensamentos. A irmã caçula de Tai só percebe a presença de Yolei quando a menina de cabelos lavanda aponta um dedo na sua cara e pergunta escandalosamente:

-QUE DIABOS TÁ ACONTECENDO COM VOCÊ?!

Kari fica encarando Yolei por alguns segundos antes de começar a rir da atitude da amiga, entretanto seu semblante triste retorna em poucos segundos e ela responde, desanimada:

-Não é nada, Yolei, pode deixar...

-Tá na cara que não é nada! Olha pra você! Nessas horas, você e o TK deviam estar lá, se divertindo, animando a festa, fazendo as melhores brincadeiras! Pode dizer que tá rolando!

-Esse é o problema, Yolei... Ele me evitou dia inteiro! Ele não me olhou na cara desde que chegamos! Não sei o que aconteceu, mas ele age como se eu tivesse feito algo pra magoar ele, mas eu juro que não fiz nada Yolei! Nada! Por que ele tá assim?! - Kari tenta fazer com que a voz saísse natural, mas algumas vezes ela vacila um pouco, mostrando para Yolei que aquilo realmente a havia atingido.

-Kari, você não pode ficar assim... Por que não conversa com ele? - Yolei se senta ao lado da amiga, colocando uma mão em suas costas.

-Não, Yolei... Do jeito que ele está, ele não vai me dizer... Sabe, desde que ele começou a namorar a Mirato, tudo tem ficado tão... Difícil... - algumas lágrimas finalmente se libertar de Kari, mesmo ela lutando ao máximo - Não que ele não possa namorar outra pessoa, mas poxa... Justo ela! Uma menina que abandonou o Digimundo e deixou muitos digimons na mão, como ele pode ficar com alguém assim?!

-Calma, Kari, respira, amiga... Você não devia ficar assim. Você não tá namorando o Davis? Ele pode ser um porre às vezes, mas mesmo assim, você não devia se machucar tanto por com quem o TK tá.

-Acho que você tá certa... Olha, acho que vou subir um pouco, pra pensar melhor - Kari se levanta pra voltar para o quarto, afastando com calma a digiescolhida para se erguer. Quase que simultaneamente, Yolei também se levanta, colocando um braço no ombro da amiga.

-Tem certeza? Quer que eu vá com você?

-Não, pode ficar, preciso pensar um pouco. Se diverte, não vou estragar sua noite.

Yolei percebe o quanto havia falhado na sua missão, ficando chateada por ter machucado ainda mais a amiga.

-Que grande amiga eu sou...

Continua...


	2. Comemoração Arruinada

Comemoração Arruinada

TK P.d.v.

Mas que droga está acontecendo comigo?! Por quê?! Por que não consigo mais olhar pra Kari sem me sentir mal?! Eu achei que esse sentimento ia parar quando comecei a ficar com a Mirato, mas ele só piorou! Desde que cheguei aqui, o jeito que me sinto quando olho pra ela... Está ficando insuportável!

Tenho certeza que o Ken deve estar me dizendo algo importante, mesmo assim, não tenho como perguntar algo pra ele; ele mal consegue falar com a Yolei sem gaguejar! Como posso dizer pra ele que estou gostando da minha melhor amiga, que, aliás, está namorando o melhor amigo dele? E que tipo de conselho que ele me daria? "Vá falar com ela"? Como se já não tivesse tentado, mas, na hora, é tão mais difícil!

Agora que percebi... Ela tá indo embora! Por quê?! Ela tá chorando... Por que ela tá chorando?

Droga, será que ela tá chateada comigo?! Não aguento ver ela chorando... Certo, está na hora de colocar as cartas na mesa! Já chega de dor por causa da minha covardia! Finalmente ela tá sem o Davis por perto e eu, sem a Mirato. Vou apostar tudo!

-Ah, Ken, acabei de lembrar que tinha que fazer uma coisa lá no quarto. Vou lá e já volto...

-Ok, TK...

Tenho certeza que ele não acreditou em mim, mas não tenho tempo! Tenho que conseguir falar com ela antes de ela subir no elevador!

_Normal P.d.v._

TK sai do salão de festas sem se despedir de ninguém, salvo Ken. Quando tem certeza que ninguém mais o enxergava, ele corre o mais rápido que pode pelos corredores do hotel, tentando chegar o quanto antes nos elevadores.

Ele chega a tempo de ver a porta do elevador fechando na frente da digiescolhida da Luz. Amaldiçoando sua própria sorte, aperta o botão de todos os elevadores. Quando um chega, alguns minutos depois, ele pula para dentro e aperta o botão para o 6º andar.

Chegando no andar, ele vai direto para o quarto de Kari e Tai. Encarando o número 606, acontece de novo: ele sente o coração acelerar, o corpo inteiro começa a tremer e suor começa a escorrer por todo seu corpo. Paralisado, incapaz de se mover um centímetro sequer, ele permanece parado olhando para o número do quarto, sem coragem de bater na porta.

Suando frio, ele estende a mão para a porta e se prepara para chamá-la, mas seu braço abaixa alguns segundos depois.

"_Realmente... Eu sou um covarde..._ _Mas... Eu... Eu não posso fazer isso! Se eu fizer isso, posso estragar não só a minha amizade com ela, mas com o Davis e o Tai... Sem dizer, eu já assumi um compromisso com a Mirato, como eu poderia explicar isso pra quem quer que fosse? Eu... Não posso fazer isso... Tenho que reconhecer a perda..."._

Uma lágrima se forma no rosto de TK, entretanto ela não chega a cair. O som da tranca se abrindo assusta o loiro, fazendo com que ele se livrasse dela o mais rápido possível. Kari se assusta ao ver o amigo parado na sua porta, e alguns segundos depois o susto se torna em constrangimento.

-TK... O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Vim aqui te ver, Kari... Preciso co-conversar - "_Droga, agora não é hora de gaguejar_" - Preciso conversar com você.

-Bom... Entra...

TK entra e fecha a porta atrás de si, trancando-a logo depois.

-Bom...Quer alguma coisa? - pergunta Kari, evitando ao máximo algum contato visual com TK. "_Que estranho... Nunca me senti desconfortável com ele, por que as coisas estão tão diferentes agora?!"_.

-Pode ser.

-Certo, vou pedir agora!

Aliviada por poder evitar contato visual, Kari pega o telefone e pede à recepcionista uma garrafa de refrigerante, agradecendo por cada segundo da conversa pra poder fazer com que seus pensamentos se arranjem em algo coerente.

-*Qual o quarto, senhorita*?

-*606, por favor*.

-*Certo, estarei levando em alguns minutos, senhorita... *- a recepcionista rapidamente checa a lista de hóspedes antes de completar a frase - Kamiya.

...

Na festa, Matt e Sora estavam se beijando numa mesa relativamente escondida. Eles se separam rapidamente antes de Matt propor:

-Sora... Que você acha de subir?

-Achei que você nunca ia sugerir... - ela responde, já inebriada pelos lábios do loiro.

Envolvendo a cintura da namorada, Matt anda rapidamente até o elevador e vai até seu quarto. Assim que chega lá, Sora se joga na cama, mas Matt vai até o telefone e liga para a recepcionista:

-Oi, eu gostaria de pedir uma garrafa de vinho.

-*Qual o quarto*?

-909.

-*Certo, senhor... Ishida. Levarei em breve*.

-Por favor, traga rápido!

Matt desliga o telefone e rapidamente se vira para Sora, beijando-a ardentemente, ansioso para que a garrafa chegasse.

...

A recepcionista chama um funcionário e lhe dá duas garrafas negras com um bocal vermelho, ambas com o logo do hotel.

-*Esta garrafa está com refrigerante, e deve ser enviada para o quarto 606. Esta outra está com vinho, foi o quarto 909 que pediu. Vou anotar para que você não esqueça* - o recepcionista coloca papéis com os números dos quartos sob as garrafas - *E leve-as rápido*.

Enquanto avançava com certa velocidade pelos corredores do hotel, o funcionário bate com o carrinho numa parede, derrubando os papéis. Rapidamente pegando-os do chão, ele os coloca no lugar e continua seu caminho.

Ao chegar no quarto 606, o funcionário aperta a campainha e se vira para o carrinho, pronto para pegar as garrafas. No entanto, algo estranho acontece: tanto a garrafa de refrigerante quanto a de vinho estavam com um papel escrito 606 embaixo de si. Ele imediatamente percebe o erro: quando os papéis caíram, eles devem ter virado e 909 virou 606, impedindo que ele identificasse qual era das garrafas devia ir pra qual quarto.

A porta começa a se abrir e ele rapidamente pega a garrafa da esquerda, a entrega para o loiro que estava no quarto e vai embora. No meio do caminho, ele resmunga:

-*Seja o que Deus quiser*...

...

TK pega a garrafa e a serve em dois copos, um para ele e uma para Kari.

Cada um bebe um pouco e Kari é a primeira a comentar:

-Nossa, esse refrigerante tá com um gosto diferente, não acha?

-Verdade... - TK percebe que discutir sobre o gosto do refrigerante não era exatamente seu objetivo para estar lá e responde despreocupadamente - Ah, deve ser alguma marca americana.

-Tem razão. Saúde! - Kari propõe um brinde.

-Saúde! A um feriado inesquecível!

...

-Fufufu... Então aqui estou de novo... Como sinto falta de você, Digimundo! - fala uma voz obscura nas trevas.

Utilizando um manto negro, uma sombra observava o Digimundo acima de um desfiladeiro em ruínas, com uma ampla vista da escura planície abaixo. Ódio, desejo e malícia se unia numa amálgama de sentimentos, moldando-se e transformando-se numa única frase. Uma única frase que havia anos que desejava pronunciar.

-Está na hora de começar...

A presença distorcida desparece. Em poucos segundo, o próprio desfiladeiro começa a rachar e se abrir. Uma avalanche de entulho e cascalhos deslizava pela encosta pedregosa e íngreme, destruindo a paisagem e perturbando o silêncio do local isolado.

No meio do entulho, uma grande rocha se revela. Ela era esférica e envolta dela havia um anel dourado, com escritos no alfabeto digimon. Esse anel começa a rachar.

A Pedra Sagrada, realocada para um local oculto após os ataques de BlackWarGreymon, havia sido descoberta pela misteriosa entidade.

Em alguns instantes, junto com as outras Pedras Sagradas ao redor do Digimundo, ela começa a rachar. Sua estrutura se desestabiliza e ela começa a ruir.

Simultaneamente, todas as Pedras Sagradas se desfazem, diminuindo a Luz no Digimundo.

Continua...


	3. O Grande Erro

Comemoração Arruinada

TK P.d.v.

Mas que droga está acontecendo comigo?! Por quê?! Por que não consigo mais olhar pra Kari sem me sentir mal?! Eu achei que esse sentimento ia parar quando comecei a ficar com a Mirato, mas ele só piorou! Desde que cheguei aqui, o jeito que me sinto quando olho pra ela... Está ficando insuportável!

Tenho certeza que o Ken deve estar me dizendo algo importante, mesmo assim, não tenho como perguntar algo pra ele; ele mal consegue falar com a Yolei sem gaguejar! Como posso dizer pra ele que estou gostando da minha melhor amiga, que, aliás, está namorando o melhor amigo dele? E que tipo de conselho que ele me daria? "Vá falar com ela"? Como se já não tivesse tentado, mas, na hora, é tão mais difícil!

Agora que percebi... Ela tá indo embora! Por quê?! Ela tá chorando... Por que ela tá chorando?

Droga, será que ela tá chateada comigo?! Não aguento ver ela chorando... Certo, está na hora de colocar as cartas na mesa! Já chega de dor por causa da minha covardia! Finalmente ela tá sem o Davis por perto e eu, sem a Mirato. Vou apostar tudo!

-Ah, Ken, acabei de lembrar que tinha que fazer uma coisa lá no quarto. Vou lá e já volto...

-Ok, TK...

Tenho certeza que ele não acreditou em mim, mas não tenho tempo! Tenho que conseguir falar com ela antes de ela subir no elevador!

_Normal P.d.v._

TK sai do salão de festas sem se despedir de ninguém, salvo Ken. Quando tem certeza que ninguém mais o enxergava, ele corre o mais rápido que pode pelos corredores do hotel, tentando chegar o quanto antes nos elevadores.

Ele chega a tempo de ver a porta do elevador fechando na frente da digiescolhida da Luz. Amaldiçoando sua própria sorte, aperta o botão de todos os elevadores. Quando um chega, alguns minutos depois, ele pula para dentro e aperta o botão para o 6º andar.

Chegando no andar, ele vai direto para o quarto de Kari e Tai. Encarando o número 606, acontece de novo: ele sente o coração acelerar, o corpo inteiro começa a tremer e suor começa a escorrer por todo seu corpo. Paralisado, incapaz de se mover um centímetro sequer, ele permanece parado olhando para o número do quarto, sem coragem de bater na porta.

Suando frio, ele estende a mão para a porta e se prepara para chamá-la, mas seu braço abaixa alguns segundos depois.

"_Realmente... Eu sou um covarde..._ _Mas... Eu... Eu não posso fazer isso! Se eu fizer isso, posso estragar não só a minha amizade com ela, mas com o Davis e o Tai... Sem dizer, eu já assumi um compromisso com a Mirato, como eu poderia explicar isso pra quem quer que fosse? Eu... Não posso fazer isso... Tenho que reconhecer a perda..."._

Uma lágrima se forma no rosto de TK, entretanto ela não chega a cair. O som da tranca se abrindo assusta o loiro, fazendo com que ele se livrasse dela o mais rápido possível. Kari se assusta ao ver o amigo parado na sua porta, e alguns segundos depois o susto se torna em constrangimento.

-TK... O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Vim aqui te ver, Kari... Preciso co-conversar - "_Droga, agora não é hora de gaguejar_" - Preciso conversar com você.

-Bom... Entra...

TK entra e fecha a porta atrás de si, trancando-a logo depois.

-Bom...Quer alguma coisa? - pergunta Kari, evitando ao máximo algum contato visual com TK. "_Que estranho... Nunca me senti desconfortável com ele, por que as coisas estão tão diferentes agora?!"_.

-Pode ser.

-Certo, vou pedir agora!

Aliviada por poder evitar contato visual, Kari pega o telefone e pede à recepcionista uma garrafa de refrigerante, agradecendo por cada segundo da conversa pra poder fazer com que seus pensamentos se arranjem em algo coerente.

-*Qual o quarto, senhorita*?

-*606, por favor*.

-*Certo, estarei levando em alguns minutos, senhorita... *- a recepcionista rapidamente checa a lista de hóspedes antes de completar a frase - Kamiya.

...

Na festa, Matt e Sora estavam se beijando numa mesa relativamente escondida. Eles se separam rapidamente antes de Matt propor:

-Sora... Que você acha de subir?

-Achei que você nunca ia sugerir... - ela responde, já inebriada pelos lábios do loiro.

Envolvendo a cintura da namorada, Matt anda rapidamente até o elevador e vai até seu quarto. Assim que chega lá, Sora se joga na cama, mas Matt vai até o telefone e liga para a recepcionista:

-Oi, eu gostaria de pedir uma garrafa de vinho.

-*Qual o quarto*?

-909.

-*Certo, senhor... Ishida. Levarei em breve*.

-Por favor, traga rápido!

Matt desliga o telefone e rapidamente se vira para Sora, beijando-a ardentemente, ansioso para que a garrafa chegasse.

...

A recepcionista chama um funcionário e lhe dá duas garrafas negras com um bocal vermelho, ambas com o logo do hotel.

-*Esta garrafa está com refrigerante, e deve ser enviada para o quarto 606. Esta outra está com vinho, foi o quarto 909 que pediu. Vou anotar para que você não esqueça* - o recepcionista coloca papéis com os números dos quartos sob as garrafas - *E leve-as rápido*.

Enquanto avançava com certa velocidade pelos corredores do hotel, o funcionário bate com o carrinho numa parede, derrubando os papéis. Rapidamente pegando-os do chão, ele os coloca no lugar e continua seu caminho.

Ao chegar no quarto 606, o funcionário aperta a campainha e se vira para o carrinho, pronto para pegar as garrafas. No entanto, algo estranho acontece: tanto a garrafa de refrigerante quanto a de vinho estavam com um papel escrito 606 embaixo de si. Ele imediatamente percebe o erro: quando os papéis caíram, eles devem ter virado e 909 virou 606, impedindo que ele identificasse qual era das garrafas devia ir pra qual quarto.

A porta começa a se abrir e ele rapidamente pega a garrafa da esquerda, a entrega para o loiro que estava no quarto e vai embora. No meio do caminho, ele resmunga:

-*Seja o que Deus quiser*...

...

TK pega a garrafa e a serve em dois copos, um para ele e uma para Kari.

Cada um bebe um pouco e Kari é a primeira a comentar:

-Nossa, esse refrigerante tá com um gosto diferente, não acha?

-Verdade... - TK percebe que discutir sobre o gosto do refrigerante não era exatamente seu objetivo para estar lá e responde despreocupadamente - Ah, deve ser alguma marca americana.

-Tem razão. Saúde! - Kari propõe um brinde.

-Saúde! A um feriado inesquecível!

...

-Fufufu... Então aqui estou de novo... Como sinto falta de você, Digimundo! - fala uma voz obscura nas trevas.

Utilizando um manto negro, uma sombra observava o Digimundo acima de um desfiladeiro em ruínas, com uma ampla vista da escura planície abaixo. Ódio, desejo e malícia se unia numa amálgama de sentimentos, moldando-se e transformando-se numa única frase. Uma única frase que havia anos que desejava pronunciar.

-Está na hora de começar...

A presença distorcida desparece. Em poucos segundo, o próprio desfiladeiro começa a rachar e se abrir. Uma avalanche de entulho e cascalhos deslizava pela encosta pedregosa e íngreme, destruindo a paisagem e perturbando o silêncio do local isolado.

No meio do entulho, uma grande rocha se revela. Ela era esférica e envolta dela havia um anel dourado, com escritos no alfabeto digimon. Esse anel começa a rachar.

A Pedra Sagrada, realocada para um local oculto após os ataques de BlackWarGreymon, havia sido descoberta pela misteriosa entidade.

Em alguns instantes, junto com as outras Pedras Sagradas ao redor do Digimundo, ela começa a rachar. Sua estrutura se desestabiliza e ela começa a ruir.

Simultaneamente, todas as Pedras Sagradas se desfazem, diminuindo a Luz no Digimundo.

Continua...


	4. Luz e Esperança

Luz e Esperança

"_Isso é um Grande Erro..._".

Esse foi o último pensamento racional que TK se permitira. Antes que percebesse, ele estava com Kari na cama, beijando-a, puxando-a para si, deslizando seu corpo no dela. Sem permitir que nada o impedisse, ele coloca as mãos por dentro vestido de Kari e a puxa ainda mais para si, cada toque contra a pele dela fazia percorrer eletricidade por seu corpo, instigando-o cada vez a se entregar à loucura.

Kari aproveita a iniciativa dele e coloca os braços por dentro do vestido, se preparando para retirá-lo. Entretanto, ao ver isso, TK para o que fazia e segura as mãos dela. Lutando contra a falta de ar para falar, ele a alerta:

-Depois daqui... Não tem mais volta...

-Eu sei...

A voz de Kari, fraca pelos inúmeros estímulos que seu corpo recebia, tanto internos quanto externos, foi a última coisa que ele precisava ouvir. Ele solta as mãos dela e começa a morder seu pescoço, descendo pelo ombro, afastando a alça de seu vestido no processo.

Cada vez mais embriagada pelas sensações, Kari remove desajeitadamente seu vestindo, quase rasgando a outra alça. No final, TK é obrigado a se afastar dela para que ela terminasse de removê-lo.

A visão que atingiu o loiro o paralisou momentaneamente: mesmo que um pouco pequenos, a forma como os seios de Kari pontuavam seu sutiã arrebata o jovem. Isso dá a oportunidade perfeita para que ela erguesse seu corpo e retirasse a camiseta dele, mantendo-a sobre os olhos dele e o vendando temporariamente. O envolvendo com os braços, a jovem o beija enquanto suas mãos começam a arranhar de leve as costas do loiro.

Cedendo o controle para ela, TK contorna o corpo dela e se deita contra a cama, retirando o que sobrara da camiseta no processo. Kari se coloca sobre a cintura dele e posiciona suas pernas ao redor, se inclinando para continuar beijando o rapaz.

Sem aviso, os braços de TK envolvem o corpo dela e vão em direção a seu sutiã; todavia, ele acaba descobrindo que tinha muito pouca habilidade para aquilo, seus dedos lutando impotentemente contra o fecho. Kari interrompe um pouco os beijos para dar uma leve risada dele, o que deixou o rapaz ainda mais determinado.

-Como vocês, garotas, conseguem usar isso?! - pergunta TK, frustrado enquanto seus dedos chegaram até doer um pouco pela força que ele fazia para soltá-lo.

-Sem pressa... Temos o tempo do Tai aparecer aqui e te matar...

Não se passou um segundo do comentário de Kari e ele completou a tarefa. Alegre, ela pensa "_Só precisa do incentivo certo..."_.

TK retira lentamente o sutiã dela e começa a massagear os seios de Kari, deixando-a mais excitada. Ela coloca as mãos por trás da cabeça dele e o trás para si. Entendendo o que ela queria, ele começa a beijar o espaço entre os seios dela, mordendo de leve, e depois desliza para o esquerdo, chegando finalmente ao mamilo.

Cada vez mais incentivado pelos gemidos que ela já não mais fazia questão de esconder, ele continua a usar sua língua para brincar com eles por mais alguns segundos antes de ela o puxar pelo cabelo para cima novamente e o beijar com intensidade.

Ele desliza as mãos para as costas dela novamente e percorre seu corpo até colocar suas mãos sobre a cintura dela, e ela percebe um pouco de hesitação da parte dele. Sem quebrar o beijo, ela coloca suas mãos sobre as dele e a conduzem pelo resto do caminho abaixo.

Se permitindo um pouco mais de liberdade, TK faz com que seus dedos se enrolem nas laterais da calcinha de Kari, e lentamente ele a faz deslizar pelas pernas da garota. Percebendo que o momento estava chegando, foi a vez dela de enrolar seus dedos por entre a cueca do rapaz e retirá-la.

Houve mais um momento de hesitação entre os dois. Mesmo que nenhum pretendesse voltar atrás agora, eles ficaram se olhando, admirando os corpos um do outro. Não era exatamente vergonha, era como se eles explorassem cada detalhe que eram capazes, ou um possível lapso de consciência, ou a estranha sensação de finalmente ter algo que há muito desejavam sem saber e agora não saber mais o que fazer agora que conseguira.

Após alguns segundos, TK decide que o mais natural seria beijá-la novamente. Conforme a hesitação novamente desaparecia, ele a desliza em direção à cama e se coloca entre suas pernas.

Com um único movimento, ela a penetra, adentrando-se inteiro no corpo dela. E imediatamente ela solta um pequeno grito de dor, perdendo a voz momentaneamente enquanto seus olhos tremiam um pouco. TK prontamente se xinga mentalmente: em sua euforia, ele esquecera da possibilidade de que Kari fosse virgem, rompendo sua virgindade de forma bem dolorida e bem menos gentil do que o necessário.

-Kari! Você está bem?!

-Estou... Só me dá... Uns segundos pra eu me recuperar...

-Mil perdões, eu deveria...

-Não, tudo bem... Eu também esqueci de falar...

Fazendo com que a culpa que sentia aumentasse ainda mais, ele sente um pequeno filete quente descer por suas pernas.

Demorou quase um minuto, mas Kari retoma um pouco o ritmo de sua respiração e faz um sinal silencioso com a cabeça. Ainda um pouco inseguro, mas confiando nela, TK começa a se mover bem lentamente sua cintura para frente e para trás.

Não demora mais do que dez segundos para que ambos deixassem a preocupação e a cautela para trás; TK a penetrava com cada vez mais força e vontade, fazendo com que seus gemidos e os de Kari se misturassem em uma cacofonia que domina o quarto, suas mentes perdendo todo o controle sobre seus corpos e emoções.

A experiência, entretanto, não dura tanto. Demorou um pouco mais de três minutos, mas logo as vozes de Kari e TK se juntam em uníssono com o clímax de ambos:

-EU TE AMO!

TK ejacula no interior de Kari e cai sobre ela, encostando sua cabeça sobre os seios dela, ambos muito suados. Ao perceber seu descuido, ele fala ainda muito ofegante:

-Droga, desculpa, Kari...

-Não, tudo bem... - ela fala, um pouco ofegante, seu corpo reagindo violentamente a cada sensação - Afinal, nenhum de nós pensava que a noite ia acabar assim...

TK se retira dela, mas continua na posição em que estava, não vendo motivo para o contrário. Eles ficam descansando por alguns segundos em absoluto silêncio, quando TK decide provocar Kari:

-Então... O Davis não teve coragem? Concordo plenamente... Você acabou comigo...

-Quer dizer que você nunca fez isso? - retruca Kari, levando a pergunta na brincadeira, mesmo que um pouco de surpresa pela mesma - Conhecendo a Mirato... Achei que vocês já...

-Não, não - TK faz questão de dar ênfase ao "não" - Não faria isso com ela... Não gosto dela pra fazer isso...

Kari escorrega para o lado de TK, o olhando nos olhos enquanto passava a mão pelo tórax do rapaz.

-Estranho... Por que fez comigo então?

-Não é óbvio ainda?

-Não, você não me disse nada... - Kari se vira para TK, fazendo com que seu rosto ficasse próximo ao dele.

-É porque eu te amo - TK dá um beijo na cabeça de Kari - E você, me ama?

-Não! - Kari fala, com sarcasmo, se virando de costas pra TK e falando com voz infantil - Você perdeu esse direito quando começou a namorar a Mirato... - a jovem se vira novamente para TK e segura a mão direita dele e aponta o dedo com o anel - Esse anel no seu dedo não devia ser dela!

-Me desculpa... Eu sei que não devia ter feito isso... Mas você não devia usar esse anel!

TK pega o anel do dedo de Kari e o tira, a confundindo.

-TK? O que está fazendo?

-Esse anel no seu dedo. Não devia ser do Davis! Devia ser meu!

Kari entende e retira também o anel que estava na mão de TK.

-Você tem razão... Nossos dedos deviam ter _nossos_ anéis e os de ninguém mais!

TK beija Kari e rola para cima dela, tomando distância do rosto dela enquanto se apoiava nos braços, evitando colocar seu peso sobre o corpo dela.

-Você é tão bonita...

-Você também é bonito, TK... - esse elogio, entretanto, não faz TK ficar feliz, deixando-o com um semblante triste - O que foi? Fiz algo de errado?

-Sim... Você ainda não me respondeu... Você me ama?

-Sim, TK... Para todo e todo o sempre... Não importa o que aconteça, esse sentimento nunca vai mudar!

Os dois se beijam novamente, um beijo tão doce e tão apaixonado quanto o primeiro.

-Então... Quer mais uma vez? - pergunta TK, meio se jeito de perguntar aquilo de forma tão descarada.

-Acho melhor não... Melhor você voltar pra festa. O pessoal deve estar preocupado...

TK sabia bem que o pessoal deveria estar sentindo sua falta, mas ainda assim, não queria ter que deixar aquele quarto nunca, querendo para sempre viver aquele momento. Ao olhar novamente para Kari, no entanto, percebe o quão cansada a garota estava. Ele lentamente se veste, ajudando Kari a repor o vestido. A última coisa que ambos queriam era que Tai encontrasse a irmã de qualquer forma que não fosse a que ele a tivesse deixado, o medo de ele aparecer a qualquer momento reaparecendo e fazendo com que ambos não quisessem sequer pensar naquela possiblidade e suas consequências.

TK vai até a porta quando Kari o segura por trás e o beija lentamente mais uma vez, falando:

-Nunca vou me esquecer desse momento maravilhoso...

-Nem eu, Kari, nem eu...

TK abre a porta lentamente, se certificando de que ninguém o veria saindo. Ele começa a andar desajeitadamente pelo corredor, sem controle sobre suas pernas. Cambaleante, ele chega até o elevador. Invés de voltar para a festa, no entanto, ele vai para seu quarto, estando totalmente exaurido de forças.

Ao chegar em seu quarto, abre a porta e se joga sobre a cama, adormecendo instantes depois. Kari também dorme rapidamente.

...

No dia seguinte, TK acorda sentindo uma grande dor de cabeça. Ele vê Ken acordado, olhando para ele, curioso. Estranhando a atitude do garoto, ele pergunta com a voz bem baixa:

-Ken? Que foi?

-Hey, TK, onde você foi ontem?

-Hum? Como assim? - TK estava muito sonolento, sem conseguir processar nenhum pensamente e passando a mão em sua cabeça, rezando para que seu cérebro não explodisse de tanta enxaqueca.

-Bom, ontem você disse que tinha esquecido de algo, e depois não voltou pra festa. Aconteceu alguma coisa, cara?

-Ontem? Deixa eu pensar... - TK força sua cabeça a funcionar. Alguns segundos depois, como uma bola de demolição, a verdade lhe atinge o estômago e a cabeça de tal forma que desespero não resumiria bem o que sentiu. Se lembrando de que não podia perder a postura, pois não podia permitir que Ken desconfiasse de algo, ele sorri forçosamente, talvez o sorriso mais forçado de sua vida - Ah, acho que eu acabei apagando sem querer! Hehe, que mancada!

-É... - Ken reflete sobre o quão péssimo mentiroso TK era e como pateticamente tentava esconder seu nervosismo, mas achar melhor não questionar - Bom, eu vou descer pro café da manhã, você vem comigo ou vai esperar um pouco?

-Ah, já vou indo, pode ir na frente...

-Certo, então estou indo.

Ken deixa o quarto, porém TK fica espiando pela porta, esperando que ele entrasse no elevador. Certo de que ninguém estava perto, ele fecha a porta, se joga sobre o centro do quarto e grita a plenos pulmões:

-MAS QUE DIABOS ACONTECEU?! COMO EU FIZ AQUILO?!

Depois de finalmente soltar aquilo que estava travado em seus pulmões, ele desaba no chão, ficando de quatro; o desespero em sua cabeça se somando à culpa e ao arrependimento.

De repente, algo mais se soma. Ele corre até o banheiro, por pouco conseguindo chegar até a privada e vomitar. Depois de alguns segundos para se recuperar, ele se levanta e vai até o quarto, sentando na cama e segurando sua cabeça, que doía demais para que ele pensasse em algo efetivo. Uma batida na porta interrompe seu descanso e ele responde:

-Já estou indo, Ken!

-Sou eu...

-Kari?!

Depois de alguns momentos, diferentemente da noite anterior, os dois agora estavam sentados um de costas para o outro, incapazes de se olharem.

-Nós... - Kari não é capaz de terminar a frase, tamanho era seu arrependimento.

-Sim, Kari, nós fizemos... - algumas lágrimas começam a cair do rosto de Kari - Você contou para o Tai?

-Não, assim que acordei eu vim aqui - Kari enterra seu rosto nas suas mãos, as lágrimas escorrendo por entre os dedos - Droga, a culpa é minha! Se eu não tivesse te segurado... Eu tive a chance de impedir aquilo, mas não parei...

-Kari, a culpa não foi sua. Com certeza devem ter mandado algo errado para o seu quarto, porque eu acordei hoje sentindo uma dor horrível. Se nos mandaram alguma coisa com álcool, tudo se explica. Por favor, se acalme...

TK se vira e coloca sua mão no ombro de Kari por trás durante alguns instantes, mas depois a solta, percebendo que talvez já a tivesse toca mais que o suficiente para aquela viagem.

-O que vamos fazer quando tomo mundo descobrir? O Davis, a Mirato, o Tai, nossos pais... - repentinamente, o desespero de Kari se agrava ainda mais - Nossos pais! O que eles vão fazer com a gente quando souberem que a gente...

-Kari - TK não aguenta mais ver Kari sofrer tanto, tentando transmitir o máximo de tranquilidade que conseguia reunir - Nós devemos manter isso entre nós. Ninguém mais pode ficar sabendo do que aconteceu! Vamos tentar evitar mostrar que tem algo errado, e, com sorte, nunca mais teremos que tocar no assunto.

-Como você pode tratar desse assunto assim, tão calmo?! - pergunta Kari, encarando TK, indignada por ele não estar mostrando o mesmo desespero que ela - Será que não consegue ver a gravidade do que fizemos?!

-VOCÊ ACHA QUE TÁ SENDO FÁCIL PRA MIM TAMBÉM?! ACEITAR QUE FIZ SEXO COM MINHA MELHOR AMIGA, QUE SEMPRE ESTAVA DO MEU LADO?! A IRMÃ DAQUELE QUE SEMPRE CONFIOU EM MIM?! - TK se levanta, finalmente perdendo a compostura calma que estava mantendo até o momento, chegando a assustar Kari com sua explosão - EU ME SINTO HORRÍVEL POR ISSO! ESTOU AINDA PIOR QUE VOCÊ, TRAÍ MINHA NAMORADA, FIZ VOCÊ TRAIR O SEU, E TUDO ISSO NÃO TERIA ACONTECIDO SE EU NÃO TIVESSE AGIDO QUE NEM UM CRETINO! - TK respira fundo antes de desabar na cama, abaixando a cabeça e encarando o chão - Não sei como vou poder encarar a Mirato ou o Davis sem sentir uma culpa enorme, ou mesmo você, sem sentir nojo de mim mesmo... Isso pode acabar destruindo pra sempre nossa amizade, e isso é o que eu tenho mais medo! Você sempre foi minha melhor amiga e companheira para todas as horas... Eu... Só estou tentando lidar com isso do melhor jeito possível, sabe?

-TK... Me... Me desculpa - Kari também abaixa a cabeça - Eu... Isso tudo... É tão confuso... Não estou conseguindo pensar direito... Eu vi você calmo e aí... Me desculpa, de verdade. Também valorizo nossa amizade demais! Não vamos deixar ela acabar, não vamos mais conversar sobre isso - fala a garota, se virando para o loiro e forçando um sorriso, colocando uma mão em seu ombro.

-Certo... Você acha melhor reclamar do hotel?

-Não, se nós comentarmos algo, os outros vão começar a perguntar e alguém pode perceber que algo está errado. Mas, TK... - agora Kari fica um pouco vermelha, mas sabia que era necessário perguntar - O que você disse ontem... Sabe, depois que nós fizemos... Bem, você realmente pensava nisso?

TK engole em seco, pego totalmente desprevenido pela pergunta. Ficando nervoso por não saber o que responder, ele agradece quando a conversa é interrompida por alguém batendo na porta. Kari ia responder, mas TK tampa sua boca e sussurra para ela:

-Ninguém pode saber que você está aqui... Fique quieta... - TK se vira para a porta, não percebendo quão vermelha Kari fica ao sentir a mão do rapaz lhe tocar novamente - QUEM É?!

-SOU EU! - grita Tai, do lado de fora - A KARI SUMIU, VOCÊ VIU ELA POR AÍ?!

-NÃO! - TK sabia que mentir para Tai era uma má ideia, mas ele não podia permitir que nada parecesse estranho - POR QUÊ?

-É que ela saiu do quarto correndo e sumiu! Se você ver ela, fala que ela vai acabar perdendo o café da manhã!

-Pode deixar!

Ao ouvirem Tai se afastando, TK e Kari suspiram de alívio, permitindo que o primeiro se faça de esquecido e diga:

-Vamos indo, senão o Tai vai notificar a polícia do seu sequestro...

-Certo...

TK solta um suspiro mental ao perceber que Kari não insistira na pergunta. Entretanto, ele estava certo de algo: essa pergunta voltaria, e algo dentre dele lhe informava que seria obrigado a respondê-la quando viesse.

Continua...


	5. O Retorno ao Japão!

O Retorno ao Japão!

Durante o café da manhã, os digiescolhidos estavam juntos ao redor de uma grande mesa circular. Mesmo que tentassem disfarçar, todos eram capazes de perceber que havia algo de estranho entre Kari e TK, a forma como eles sentaram conscientemente distantes um do outro, sem se olhar e sem conversar quase que todo o tempo. Yolei, muito curiosa a respeito, cutuca Ken de leve e lhe suspira no ouvido:

-Hey, Ken, você não acha que tem algo estranho entre nós? - Ken engasga com um pedaço de pão ao ouvir a pergunta, ficando muito vermelho. Ele bebe um copo de água e fala, muito vermelho:

-O-O que você que-quer dizer com isso?

-Quero dizer, olha o TK e a Kari, eles estão muito estranhos! Antes eu diria que eles estavam morrendo, mas agora, parecem que estão mortos e enterrados.

-Bem, agora que você falou, é verdade... Isso me lembra, o TK não me disse o que aconteceu ontem.

-Hum? - os olhos de Yolei brilham, percebendo que uma pista podia estar próxima - Como assim?

-É que, quando eu tava falando ontem com ele, parecia que ele não estava me ouvindo. Depois eu vi a Kari saindo do salão e, segundos depois, ele saiu também, depois não vi mais ele até hoje de manhã.

-O QUÊ ?! - grita Yolei, rubra de raiva, derrubando a cadeira e começa a estrangular Ken pelo colarinho, chacoalhando sua cabeça - POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO ME CONTOU ISSO ANTES?! QUAL O SEU PROBLEMA?!

-Yo... Lei... Me... Lar... Ga... - Ken tenta responder enquanto seu pescoço era cada vez mais comprimido, ficando cada vez mais sem ar.

-Hey... Yolei... - Cody chama a atenção de Yolei discretamente.

-QUE FOI?! - a garota se vira, sem soltar o pescoço de Ken.

-Você tá chamando a atenção de todo mundo...

Yolei então nota que todo o refeitório havia parado para observar sua tentativa de assassinato contra Ken, curiosos para saber o que acontecia. Ela fica vermelha de vergonha e solta Ken, que cai no chão roxo de falta de ar. Ela se senta emburrada e extremamente irritada. Sora, para tentar acalmar a situação, pergunta:

-O que ele tinha que ter contado pra você?

-Ah, não era nada não... – Yolei percebe que todo o resto do refeitório ainda estava olhando para ela e grita novamente – QUE FOI?! NUNCA VIRAM UMA GAROTA ESTRANGULANDO ALGUÉM?!

Todos os curiosos se voltam para suas próprias mesas, com um pouco de medo da garota.

-Na verdade, acho que não... - fala Mimi, sorrindo.

Ken se levanta do chão e se senta bem cautelosamente ao lado de Yolei, sentindo os olhos da garota lhe fuzilando intensamente. Pelo resto do café, ele sentia que cada garfada furiosa de Yolei contra a comida era direcionada a ele.

...

Algumas horas depois do incidente no refeitório, parte do grupo fora para a cidade, deixando apenas TK, Sora, Matt e Tai no hotel. Estes desceram até a piscina, para conhecê-la.

TK ainda refletia sobre o ocorrido da noite passada, tentando pensar no que pudera ter causado tal desastre. Ao ver Sora e Matt se beijando em duas cadeiras, toma uma decisão: "_Eu tenho que contar pra ele..."_.

TK anda até Matt e sussurra para ele:

-Matt, posso falar com você um pouco?

-Não pode ser mais tarde, meu querido TK? - apesar de sorrir, a intenção assassina de Matt por ter seu momento interrompido era bem clara.

-É importante...

-Então tá - Matt fala, um pouco irritado pelo seu clima com Sora ter sido interrompido - Me desculpa, Sora, posso falar a sós com meu irmão?

-Claro, vou lá perguntar pro Tai se pelo menos algum dos novos amigos deles quer fazer algo comigo...- ao ver que sua tentativa de provocar Matt havia tido êxito, ela sorri e dá um selinho no namorado, se despedindo - Só estou brincando, até mais.

TK se senta no lugar de Sora e olha para o irmão, curioso pela situação.

-O que foi? Parece que aconteceu alguma coisa...

-Bem, é que ontem, depois da festa, eu e a Sora pedimos um pouco de vinho pro serviço de quarto e eles nos mandaram refrigerante, então a noite não foi tão boa assim... - de repente, Matt percebe que estava dividindo detalhes de sua vida sexual para seu irmão caçula, que fica tão perplexo quanto ele.

-Pera, Matt... Você e a Sora já transaram? - Matt fica ainda mais vermelho pela pergunta nada sutil de TK, tentando achar uma forma de escapar da vergonha.

-Bom... Eh... Tá, eu e ela já transamos, faz um tempo. Fica quieto que eu não espalho alguns segredinhos de quando você era criança pra todo mundo... - fala Matt, tentando chantagear TK, porém o loiro estava com seus pensamentos direcionados para outro assunto.

-Então se o refrigerante foi para o seu quarto... - TK começa a pensar alto, deixando seu irmão confuso.

-O que foi? Rolou alguma coisa?

TK imediatamente se interrompe e responde:

-Não, não aconteceu nada... - entretanto, TK continua a refletir sobre o assunto, percebendo que mais uma peça do quebra-cabeça havia se encaixado.

-Então... O que você queria falar comigo? - pergunta Matt, estranhando o comportamento do irmão.

-Ah, nada, deixa, não era tão importante assim. Obrigado, vou lá chamar a Sora pra voltar.

TK se levanta quase que correndo, deixando o digiescolhido da Amizade ainda mais confuso.

...

Os próximos quatro dias da viagem, inicialmente voltada para diversão, se tornam torturantes para TK e Kari. Em uma verdadeira competição para se manterem o mais afastado possível, eles combatiam da melhor forma possível seu constrangimento.

Entretanto, o destino é um ser muito caprichoso, e ele julgou de bom grado colocar juntos na viagem de volta para o Japão TK e Tai. Poucos momentos depois de alçar voo, Tai decide conversar com o loiro:

-Certo, TK, tá na hora de parar de fingimento. Que diabos aconteceu entre você e a Kari?! - a pergunta do digiescolhido da Coragem pega TK de surpresa, que sente seu coração parar com aquela pergunta repentina.

-O... O que você quer dizer, Tai?

-Vocês sempre foram melhores amigos desde Hikarigaoka, mas nessa viagem inteira, vocês se evitaram como se estivessem com medo de pegar alguma peste. Quero saber se está tudo bem com minha irmã, e se um dos dois fez algo pra machucar o outro...

O loiro se encontra em um verdadeiro dilema: ele odiaria mentir para Tai, um de seus melhores amigos, além de ser péssimo em mentir; entretanto, se contasse a verdade, seus restos mortais teriam que ser retirados do avião com um esfregão.

-Não tem nada errado, Tai... - TK tem absoluta certeza que Tai não acredita, pois ele quase gagueja enquanto respondia.

-Não mesmo?

-Não...

-Certo... - Tai não estava nem um pouco convencido com aquela resposta, entretanto decide que se TK não estava pronto para contar ainda, talvez fosse melhor deixar o assunto quieto.

...

As próximas três semanas se tornam extremamente dolorosas para TK e Kari. Mesmo incapazes de sentarem um próximo ao outro, eles eram totalmente incapazes de se olhar ou mesmo trocar alguma palavra. O rapaz até tentara trocar de lugar, mas o professor não concedeu seu pedido.

-Seja qual for o problema, você e a Kari serão capazes de resolver sozinhos; vocês são muito amigos, não?

Ao passo que o relacionamento de Kari e Davis se tornara cada vez mais instável, o de TK e Mirato já não existia. Poucos dias depois de voltar para o Japão, TK terminou com a menina, sem que ninguém soubesse ao certo o porquê.

Para piorar a situação, Kari andava com sua saúde debilitava, alarmando principalmente Tai, que a toda hora perguntava se ela estava bem, chegando ao ponto de falar com o diretor do colégio para alertá-lo se algo ocorresse.

No dia em que quatro semanas desde o retorno deles se completaram, uma prova estava sendo aplicada. Devido ao seu peso na nota, toda a sala estava sob tensão, e por seu estado, a digiescolhida da Luz encontrava grande dificuldade em realiza-la. Totalmente incapaz de se concentrar na prova, seu nervosismo só aumentava dado o fato dela sentar ao lado de TK.

Repentinamente, ela sente falta de ar e desmaia, caindo sobre a prova. Sua última memória antes de afundar na escuridão por completo é ouvir TK gritando:

-CHAMEM UMA AMBULÂNCIA!

Algumas horas se passam antes que ela acorde. Despertando lentamente, ela se vê rodeada por Tai, TK, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken e seus pais. Ainda atordoada, ela pergunta:

-Mas o que aconteceu?

Tai imediatamente se levanta e segura sua mão, evidentemente assustado.

-Oi, como você está? Você desmaiou no meio da sala. Nós ficamos muito preocupados.

-Nossa, eu não lembro de nada... - a menina passa a mão em sua cabeça, pouco depois se sentando e usando a cabeceira da cama como encosto.

Poucos minutos depois, Joe entra no quarto, branco como um cadáver. Imediatamente ele é questionado pela Sra. Kamiya, abraçada pelo marido.

-Então, Joe, o que nossa filha tem?

Joe P.d.v.

Droga, droga, droga, como isso pôde acontecer... Como vou contar a eles isso?! _Isso?!_ Bem que nessas horas, um daqueles residentes novatos podia entrar e falar: "Não, espera, houve um erro, ela teve apenas pressão baixa", mas eu sei que isso não é possível... Eu mesmo fiz o teste, repeti ele tantas vezes quanto possível, e o resultado era o mesmo. Por favor, Tai, não surte...

-Joe, você tá me assustando, o que eu tenho?

É, Kari, você tem muitos motivos pra sentir medo.

-O que eu vou dizer não vai ser fácil de ouvir, então é melhor você se preparar, Sra. Kamiya... - droga, todos tão olhando pra mim, isso só tá ficando pior!

-Está bem... - droga, a Sra. Kamiya tá quase chorando! Nunca pensei que ia ter que contar isso da Kari! Não adianta tentar enrolar mais...

-Bom, deve fazer umas 2 ou 3 semanas... - certo, está na hora - A Kari está grávida...

Continua...


	6. União Abalada

União Abalada

"A Kari está grávida".

Apenas quatro palavras, mas elas foram capazes de desfazer qualquer resquício de paz que havia naquele quarto de hospital. A mãe de Kari passa mal e desmaia na cadeira, sendo necessário que o Sr. Kamiya a segurasse e tirá-la do quarto, ausentando no processo. O mundo de Davis cai, seu olhar fica perdido, ficando catatônico, incapaz de falar algo. Yolei se encosta na parede, tomando cuidado para não fazer nada para ofender a amiga, mesmo que estivesse se sentindo mortificada. Ken fixa sua mente nos pais de Kari, imaginando o quão mal eles deviam estar se sentindo. Cody imediatamente olha para Davis, incapaz de entender como ele teria sido capaz de fazer aquilo.

Entretanto, era para Tai e Kari que TK mantinha seu olhar. O digiescolhido da Coragem fica olhando para sua irmã mais nova, estupefato demais para falar, enquanto que Kari apertava os lençóis de sua cama com força, lutando para conseguir entender as palavras de Joe. O digiescolhido da Esperança sentia o desespero e a culpa se acumulando e se transmutando em uma quimera que lhe rasgava o coração.

Alguns segundos agonizantes se passaram antes que Tai finalmente falasse algo:

-Vocês já têm como descobrir quem é o pai? - o digiescolhido da Coragem ainda não retira seu olhar de Kari, com medo de que seus sentimentos se expusessem.

-Sim, mas por... - antes de Joe ser capaz de responder, Tai desfere um poderoso soco no rosto de Davis, fazendo com que o jovem fosse jogado com a força do impacto contra a parede, segurando o nariz e a boca, que sangravam. Ele fica aturdido por alguns momentos pela dor, antes de gritar:

-QUAL O SEU PROBLEMA?! - grita Davis, indignado pela agressão que recebera.

-O MAIOR SUSPEITO AQUI É VOCÊ! - grita o garoto mais velho, possesso pela raiva, mostrando quão vermelhos seus olhos estavam de lágrimas. Ele puxa Davis pela camisa antes de empurrá-lo contra a parede de novo e o prensar - ENTÃO OU VOCÊ PEGA ESSE SANGUE NA DROGA DA SUA CAMISA E DÁ PRO JOE ANALISAR, OU ELE VAI TER QUE TIRAR SEU DNA DE UM CADÁVER! VOCÊ ARRUINOU A VIDA DA MINHA IRMÃ!

-PAREM COM ISSO! - grita Kari, com os olhos cobertos por lágrimas, finalmente desabando, tanto pela notícia que recebera, quanto pela violência que presenciava - POR FAVOR, PAREM!

Tai olha para Kari e sente seu coração apertar mais ainda ao ver a irmã desmoronando daquela forma. Se sentindo destruído por dentro, ele solta a camisa do jovem e cai sobre os joelhos, sem saber mais o que fazer.

Cody e Joe ajudam Davis a se levantar, então o mais novo fala de forma tão neutra quanto foi capaz:

-Joe, leva o Davis para o atendimento lá embaixo e depois pega uma amostra, pode ser?

-HEY! - grita Davis, batendo na mão que Cody usava para lhe ajudar - Não vou deixar vocês me acusarem assim! Não vou dar meu sangue nem nada!

-PARA, DAVIS! - Cody também perde a calma, assustando os demais pela explosão do pequeno que normalmente era calmo - Se você é tão inocente quanto fala, então por que você não dá seu sangue?!

-Querem saber?! Eu vou é embora daqui, não vou deixar vocês agirem desse jeito! - Davis sai do quarto batendo a porta com raiva. Algo dentro de Kari pressentia que agora seria a vez dela...

TK, que chegou a sentir o chão tremer quando Davis bateu contra a parede, estava incapaz de se mover. Completamente paralisado pela culpa e por medo de que alguém suspeitasse o que aconteceu, ele via o desenvolver dos eventos com a certeza de que a cada segundo de silêncio sua alma se condenava mais e mais.

Tai tem tempo de se recuperar e se sentar numa cadeira, afastado de Kari. Já Joe, Yolei e Ken estavam juntos, tentando consolar Kari enquanto ela se acalmava. TK se senta numa cadeira que estava de frente para Kari, do lado oposto do quarto. As poucas vezes que ele levantava o olhar do chão para observá-la, ele via que ela o olhava.

Cada olhar de dor de Kari lhe machucava ainda mais o coração, graças à lembrança de como traiu Mirato e de como levou Kari a fazer o mesmo com Davis. Seus pensamentos são então interrompidos ao ouvir o barulho da porta abrindo, sinal de que a mãe de Kari havia retornado, com a presença do pai.

Imediatamente Kari se senta ereta na cama, preocupada com sua mãe:

-Mão, você est... - Kari é interrompida por um tapa de sua mãe, ficando perplexa por alguns segundos e olha lentamente para ela.

-COMO VOCÊ FAZER ISSO COMIGO E COM SEU PAI?! VOCÊ TEM IDEIA DO QUE FEZ COM A GENTE?! - o rosto da mãe de Kari começa a ficar vermelho, seus olhos começam a lacrimejar.

-Me... Me perdoe... - mesmo que as consequências já se fizessem presentes, Kari ainda não era capaz de acreditar na notícia que recebera.

"_Ah, cara, isso não tá nada bem... Droga, seu covarde, vai, fala a verdade! Tenho certeza que a Kari não vai falar nada, ela se preocupa demais com os outros para falar a verdade. Por que não consigo falar nada?!_" pensava TK, incapaz de se mover ou fazer qualquer coisa para ajudar Kari.

-Bom, Kari, eu e sua mãe tivemos uma conversa bem séria lá fora... O que você fez foi imperdoável, não temos outra escolha senão...

-Senão? - pergunta Kari, temendo o que poderia acontecer.

-Peço que todos se retirem, por é um assunto de família - fala o Sr. Kamiya a todos os presentes, inclusive Joe.

-Está certo, vamos saindo, pessoal - diz Joe. O irmão mais novo de Matt tem uma grande dificuldade de andar até a porta que estava ao seu lado, sentindo como se todo o oceano lhe pressionasse o corpo.

TK, Joe, Yolei, Ken e Cody saem do quarto e se reúnem no corredor, extremamente tensos.

-Gente, sinto muito, mas... Eu tenho que ir - fala Joe, extremamente triste ao perceber que ele fora o portador das péssimas notícias.

-Pode ir, Joe, você tem seu trabalho - responde Ken - Enquanto isso, eu vou ver se acho o Davis e tento acalmar ele.

Ken e Joe se afastam do grupo, deixando TK, Yolei e Cody do lado de fora do quarto.

-Coitada da Kari... Eu sabia que o Davis era cabeça-oca, mas isso... Isso é demais... - fala Yolei, pela primeira vez se sentindo mal por insultar o Davis.

TK se senta, não respondendo o comentário de Yolei. Sentindo seu corpo dormente, ele foca seu olhar no chão, finalmente deixando seu corpo transparecer nervosismo.

-TK? Você tá bem, cara? - pergunta Cody, vendo quão alterado seu amigo estava.

-Ah? - o loiro se vira para seu amigo, tentando retomar a postura calma - Estou, só... Estou meio chocado.

-Todos nós estamos... - fala Yolei, abraçando a si mesma - Nada mais vai ser igual a antes.

No instante que Yolei termina de falar, o trio ouve o grito de Tai:

-VOCÊS NÃO PODEM FAZER ISSO! É INJUSTO!

Eles se assustam e viram para a porta do quarto. Poucos momentos depois eles ouvem o choro de Kari. Os pais de Kari saem do quarto, a sra. Kamiya ainda chorando, envolta pelo braço do seu marido.

Tai sai alguns segundos depois, socando o batente da porta com força, descontando sua raiva. Yolei se aproxima e pergunta da forma mais delicada que é capaz:

-Tai, o que eles disseram?

-Meus pais... Vão tirar a Kari de Odayba...

Continua...


	7. Dilemas Internos

Dilemas Internos

"_Engraçado... Isso dói muito, mas não é o que dói mais... Como todo mundo pôde se virar contra mim assim? Nem me deixaram nem falar! Nem mesmo o Tai, que era um dos meus melhores amigos!_".

Com a mão segurando um saco de gelo, Davis estava sentado no refeitório do hospital. O local estava vazio a essa hora, o almoço já encerrado há muito tempo, mesmo que um leve resquício de seu cheiro continuasse pairando o ar. Numa pequena mesa circular, ele se encontrava no canto oposto à porta, um pouco longe do balcão em que uma moça de quase 20 anos, cabelos ruivos e óculos, estava mexendo no celular, sem prestar atenção ao líder dos digiescolhidos.

-AH, MAS QUE SACO! - grita Davis, batendo na mesa com força. Ele percebe que assusta a menina, que quase derruba o celular - Desculpa se te assustei...

Ela sorri para ele, como se dissesse "_Já estou acostumada com pessoas que estejam chateadas"_, e volta para o que fazia.

-Esse saco está quase sem gelo já... - uma voz vem de detrás de Davis, assustando o rapaz. Ele vê Ken parado, olhando para ele, segurando outro saco de gelo, muito mais sólido e muito menos vermelho do que o do ruivo.

-Ah, obrigado... - Davis coloca o saco, o gelo já derretido, que segurava na mesa e pega o que Ken segurava, colocando-o sobre o roxo que se espalhara pela maçã do rosto até embaixo da boca, como se fosse um vírus se propagando em sua face, poluindo seu semblante.

-Posso me sentar? - quando o ruivo acena com a cabeça, Ken se senta - Nossa, o Tai fez um estrago...

-Nem me fala... - Ken já esperava encontrar o amigo abatido, mas o fato de Davis mal olhar para ele fez com que ele ficasse surpreso - Ninguém me defendeu, Ken. Como o pessoal pode me culpar assim?

-Davis, você que namora a Kari. Lógico que eles iam pensar que foi você.

-Eu sei, mas mesmo assim... O Tai fazer aquilo... Sabe, acho que desde o começo ele não queria que a Kari namorasse comigo... Ele sempre preferiu o TK.

-Davis... - Ken tenta interromper a tristeza do amigo, mas Davis parecia estar numa realidade separada da dele; o próprio fato de Davis falar o nome de TK certo já fez com que ele se preocupasse mais ainda, quase sem notar os olhos dele ficando opacos.

-Ele só me aceitou porque o TK já tava namorando. Eu fui o "prêmio de consolação" pra ele...

-Davis, não acredito que seja isso. O Tai tava confuso, só isso, não quer dizer que ele acha que você é a segunda opção da Kari.

-Ken, fala a verdade... - o ruivo olha para Ken com os olhos vazios, sorrindo com um sorriso sem alma - Quem você acha que a Kari ama de verdade? Eu ou o TK?

O digiescolhido da Bondade fica cada vez mais assustado com a forma com que Davis se encontrava. Ele em nada parecia com o seu melhor amigo, alegre, pró-ativo, enérgico; parecia desprovido de alma, vazio por dentro, seus olhos opacos e sem vida.

-Bom, Davis, o que eu _sei_ é que a Kari escolheu _você_ pra namorar, não o TK. Então acredito que isso fale por si só.

-É... Espero que você esteja certo...

Davis se levanta, logo seguido por Ken. Ele aperta a mão do melhor amigo e fala:

-Vou ficar bem. Estou indo pra casa, já está tarde, a Jun vai me matar...

Sem dar tempo do amigo de cabelos escuros responder, Davis se vira e vai embora. Ele agradece internamente por ter sido capaz de sair do recinto antes da primeira de muitas lágrimas caírem.

...

-Meus pais... Vão tirar a Kari de Odayba...

TK, Cody e Yolei ficam perplexos pela fala de Tai. Era evidente que os pais deles estavam chateados, mas chegar a esse ponto parecia um verdadeiro exagero para eles.

-Eles vão falar com meus tios do interior... Quando o ano escolar dela acabar, eles vão levá-la daqui.

-Mas... Por que algo tão drástico? - pergunta Yolei, embasbacada pela notícia.

-Eles acham melhor afastar a Kari do Davis o mais rápido possível... - fala Tai, visivelmente em choque - Não... Não tem o que fazer...

"_Isso... Isso tem que ser mentira... Não pode tá acontecendo... A Kari... Vai embora?!_". TK se sentia incapaz de se sustentar, sentindo seu mundo desmoronando pouco a pouco, pedaço a pedaço. Totalmente incapaz de pensar o quão longe as consequências de seus atos o levariam, sua alma cada vez mais sucumbia ao desespero.

-Com licença, eu tenho que ligar pra Mimi...- fala Tai, ainda catatônico - Vou precisar do carro dela pra levar a Kari daqui...

Em passos largos e desalinhados, Tai anda até uma área mais afastada do corredor. O trio de amigos se afastam, permitindo que o primeiro líder dos digiescolhidos, em sua dor, passasse por eles.

Depois que o mais velho não podia mais ser visto, eles olham para o interior do quarto. Eles veem Kari, olhando para a frente, inerte em seus pensamentos. Ela apertava os lençóis com força, ainda com os olhos cobertos por lágrimas.

-Gente, vão embora - fala TK, sentindo sua boca se mexer por vontade própria - Vou ficar aqui com ela. Vocês precisam descansar.

-Tem certeza, TK? Eu posso ficar - se voluntaria Yolei, mas o loiro não aceita discussão.

-Não, eu tenho certeza. Vão, vou ficar bem.

-Certo... Cuida bem dela - fala Yolei, se despedindo do loiro. Cody também vai embora. Ao ter certeza que os dois estavam longe, TK entra no quarto e fecha a porta, trancando-a.

Kari vira para ele, percebendo quão abatido ele estava.

-Você está melhor? - pergunta TK, ainda incapaz de encarar Kari com naturalidade - Eu fiquei sabendo que seus pais falaram...

-Eu... Estou me conformando... - fala Kari, sob um véu de tristeza e dor.

-Olha, Kari - o loiro se aproxima da amiga, segurando sua mão - Eu não tenho como não pensar que...

-Por favor, TK, não... - Kari puxa sua mão, colocando-a próxima ao peito logo depois - Eu não consigo suportar que as pessoas se preocupem mais comigo... Sem dizer que prometemos não falar mais nisso.

-Mas, Kari! Isso mudou! Não podemos mais ignorar isso quando você pode estar esperando um filho meu! Essa chance existe, não importa que fazermos, não importa que falarmos! - TK então abaixa a cabeça, depois continua - Eu vou falar com o Tai, preciso assumir a responsabilidade... Se há essa possibilidade, ele tem que saber!

-Não, TK! - fala Kari, olhando para seu melhor amigo - Por favor, não. Não quero envolver mais ninguém nisso!

-Kari, se for por minha causa que você está passando por isso, não tem como eu ficar quieto! Se o filho for meu...

-TK! Por favor, para... - Kari começa a chorar, enterrando a cabeça nas cobertas da cama - Eu... Não aguento mais... Por que isso tudo aconteceu? Parece que tá tudo... Desmoronando...

A perplexidade e a dor tomam conta de TK, vendo sua melhor amiga desabando na sua frente daquele jeito. Ele sempre vira Kari como uma menina forte, frágil apenas a sua maneira, mas forte, e vê-la desmoronar por completo daquela forma lhe suspende a fala.

-Por favor, TK... Vai embora. O Tai vai chegar aqui daqui a pouco. Não quero que ele estranhe você sozinho comigo aqui assim.

Mesmo que com seu coração em dúvida, TK aceita não insistir mais na ideia no momento, mesmo que determinado a tentar novamente convencê-la. Quando ele destranca a porta, ele ouve a jovem chamá-lo:

-TK, por favor, eu quero que você entenda que estou fazendo isso pra te proteger, não quero estragar sua vida também.

-Kari - TK se vira para ela, olhando-a com seriedade - A única forma que poderia estragar minha vida é se esse filho for meu e eu não estar por perto para apoiá-la.

TK sai do quarto, deixando Kari sem tempo de respondê-lo.

No mesmo dia, Kari recebera alta, sendo levada para casa por Tai e Mimi. Durante toda a noite, se sentiu uma estranha em casa, sendo tratada friamente por seus pais. Ao deitar sua cabeça no travesseiro, pouco antes de ter um sono perturbado e irregular, ela tinha uma única resolução em mente "_Amanhã, tenho que ir falar com ele_".

...

No dia seguinte, TK acordou com o barulho da campainha. Ao perceber a insistência do visitante, deduz que sua mãe não se encontrava em casa.

"_Droga, quem é, a essa hora?"_ se pergunta o loiro, ao ver o quão cedo era.

...

Kari toca mais uma vez a campainha, ansiosa. Assim que acordou de algo bem menos relaxante do que um sono, se vestira o mais rápido possível e saiu. Ela aperta mais uma vez.

-Vamos, atende logo...

...

Depois de fazer uma rápida higiene, TK se aproxima da porta, falando:

-Já vai!

Ao se aproximar da porta, ele olha pelo olho-mágico, ficando surpreso. "_Mas que diabos _ela_ está fazendo aqui?!"._

Ele destranca a porta, invariavelmente irritado.

...

-Kari? - pergunta Davis, surpreso por vê-la parada na sua porta. Ele estava com um grande roxo no rosto, deixando a menina se sentindo pior ao ver quão machucado ele estava.

-Oi, Davis. Posso entrar? Preciso muito falar com você.

-Cla-Claro, entra aí - fala o ruivo, deixando a namorada entrar, fechando a porta logo depois.

...

-Bom dia, TK! Como estava com saudade de você! - fala a menina parada na porta dos Takaishi. Com quase 1,6 metro de altura, cabelos negros como a noite, olhos verdes, usando uma saia preta e uma camiseta branca com desenhos negros de galhos envolvendo seu corpo, ela olha TK com um grande sorriso. Já o loiro parecia bem menos feliz em vê-la, dada sua resposta:

-O que você está fazendo aqui, Mirato?

Continua...


	8. A Ex-Digiescolhida, Mirato

A Ex-Digiescolhida, Mirato!

TK estava encostado na parede da sua sala, olhando para a garota de cabelos negros e olhos verdes sentada a sua frente, no sofá de sua mãe. Os detalhes de sua camisa faziam parecer com que galhos negros saíssem de sua saia, criando um efeito interessante contra o branco ao redor. Ela sorria para o loiro, evidentemente se divertindo com o desconforto que ele sentia por estar perto dela.

-TK, pode sentar. Finja que está em casa - ela fala, sorrindo ainda mais.

-Eu estou bem aqui - ele fala, evitando ser muito ríspido com ela, mas deixando claro sua decisão de não permitir que ela se sentisse muito a vontade - Olha, Mirato, eu não quero ser rude, mas você me pegou num momento muito ruim...

-Sério? Puxa, me desculpa, só senti vontade de visitar meu namorado...

-_Ex _-namorado - fala TK, evidentemente com pouca paciência e dando bastante ênfase ao "ex".

-Nossa, assim você me ofende - fala a menina, colocando a mão no coração, fingindo mágoa - Bom, eu vim aqui porque acredito que tenho algumas novidades que lhe interessam...

-Hum? O que seria? - pergunta TK, estranhando com a forma como a garota corava. Conhecendo Mirato, uma garota quase tão extrovertida quanto Yolei, era estranho imaginar algo que a deixasse envergonhada. Geralmente com brincadeiras bem _peculiares_, o humor e o gênio difícil de Mirato fazia com que ela tivesse uma boa conexão com a menina de cabelos lilases.

-Bom... Eu tô... Ai, que vergonha...

-Mirato? O que foi? - o garoto começa a se preocupar com a ex-namorada, algo definitivamente estava errado.

-Bom... - Mirato inspira com força o ar e fala - Eu também estou grávida...

O chão de TK desaba, sua consciência de repente escoa para fora de si. Havia duas verdades assustadoras que ele tinha que confirmar: a notícia em si e...

-Mi-Mirato, por que você diz "também"?

-Nossa, eu digo que estou grávida e você se prende nisso? - Mirato sorri com o desconcerto de TK, vendo que o tinha apanhado. Ela faz bico mas responde à pergunta de TK - Por favor, TK, eu já sei que a tal da Kamiya está grávida também! E o melhor! - agora Mirato sorri e encurrala TK na parede, aproximando perigosamente seu rosto do loiro, enquanto este estava muito perplexo para se afastar - Também sei que você é o pai, e não o Motomiya!

Sentindo que seu estômago parecia estar se dissolvendo, o loiro sente enquanto gotas de suor se acumulava em seu rosto. "_Como... Como ela sabe disso?"_. Ele se sente na presença de um predador perigoso, que estava se aproximando cada vez de seu pescoço enquanto lhe fechava o cerco. Os olhos de Mirato pareciam perceber o medo do loiro, se deliciando com o momento e preparando para conseguir seu objetivo.

-Como... Como você sabe? - tamanho era seu nervosismo que ele só percebe o que fala após completar a frase, se arrependendo logo depois.

A menina de cabelos negros sorri e se afasta dele, se sentando de novo no sofá, falando triunfantemente:

-Você acabou de confirmar!

Ao perceber que caíra na armadilha de Mirato, o digiescolhido da Esperança percebe o quão tolo havia sido: permitiu que a última pessoa que poderia saber daquilo descobrisse seu segredo. A jovem de cabelos negros tinha todos os motivos para anunciar aos quatro ventos o terrível segredo de TK e Kari, podendo acarretar em pena de morte para o loiro.

-E, se quer saber, você pode ser muito bem o pai desse daqui também! - fala Mirato, passando a mão em seu ventre. Finalmente perdendo a calma, TK vai até ela e grita:

-MENTIRA! ISSO É IMPOSSÍVEL, FOI POR ISSO QUE TERMINEI COM VOCÊ!

_Flashback On_

Três dias após voltar da desastrosa viagem para os EUA, TK ainda evitava a todo custo se encontrar com a garota de olhos verdes fora do colégio. Entretanto, não podia mais fugir dela.

Por torno de 8 da noite, TK vai até a casa de Mirato, uma residência simples de apenas um andar, telhado vermelho e porta de madeira. A garota parecia bem animada, dizendo que havia lhe preparado uma "surpresa de boas vindas". Assim que recebera a mensagem, TK tinha uma vaga ideia do que a garota queria. Mesmo que nunca tivessem feito sexo, eles já tinham tido algumas oportunidades para explorarem seus corpos e TK sabia que se dependesse da garota, teriam ido muito mais longe.

Ao chegar na casa, ele percebe que a porta da casa estava aberta. A sala estava com pouca iluminação. A porta de entrada ficava logo ao lado de um sofá em L, este terminando em frente à televisão. O corredor para o resto da casa ficava ao lado da televisão, fazendo com que o cômodo, apesar de apertado, fosse bem aproveitado e até aconchegante.

O loiro usava uma camiseta social branca sem detalhes e uma calça jeans preta um pouco apertada.

-Mirato! Cheguei! - fala TK, fechando a porta e a trancando. Ele tira o sapato e o deixa na entrada, querendo saber onde estava a namorada.

Se aproximando do sofá, ele é surpreendido pela menina, que aparece com o cabelo molhado e usando um roupão de banho vermelho, parecendo surpresa:

-Nossa, você chegou cedo - a menina fala sorrindo.

-Er... Na verdade, Mirato, você que está atrasada... - fala TK, forçando um sorriso, tentando não olhar muito para o corpo nu de Mirato por baixo do roupão.

-Hum? Sério? - Mirato olha para o relógio em seu pulso e percebe que ele estava certo - Nossa, desculpa, eu já vou!

Mirato corre até o quarto e TK a ouve batendo a porta do quarto, mas não conseguia deixar de se sentir tenso. Mesmo que querendo agir como se tudo estivesse certo, não conseguia esquecer o que ocorrera com Kari. Suspirando, ele se senta no sofá de modo que pudesse estender suas pernas.

"_Não... Nunca esteve tudo certo... Eu aceitei namorar com a Mirato quando sabia que não devia, EU cometi esse erro. Agora, depois da viagem, não sei mais como me comportar perto da Mirato. O que eu faço?!_" pensava o loiro, totalmente em conflito.

Após alguns minutos, Mirato sai do quarto. Após alisar seu curto cabelo, ela usava unicamente um vestido negro largo que ia até seus tornozelos e olha para TK, sorrindo. Ao ver que ela estava pronta, ele se levanta e fala:

-Então, vamos?

O loiro sorria para Mirato, mas depois de um tempo sem resposta, ele estranha. Havia algo de errado, a menina de cabelos negros estava olhando para ele de uma forma diferente, com a cabeça inclinada, sorrindo enigmática com seus belos olhos esmeralda.

-Mirato? Alguma coisa errada?

Sem responder, Mirato empurra TK para o sofá em L, colocando-o na quina do móvel. Sem dar tempo para que ele respondesse, ela beija-lhe ardentemente, subindo em seu colo logo depois e enlaçando-o com as pernas logo depois. Ao senti-la sentando, ele percebe algo quente em seu quadril: ela estava sem calcinha por baixo do vestido, permitindo que sua intimidade lhe tocasse.

Depois de alguns segundos, Mirato se afasta e dá um pequeno riso:

-Sei que você tá surpreso, TK, e sei que não estamos namorando a muito tempo, mas eu tenho certeza que é isso que quero! - Mirato começa a beijar o pescoço de TK, tomando cuidado para não marcá-lo - Senti tanto sua falta nesses dias! Na próxima viagem, vou na bagagem, mas não deixo você ir sem mim!

-Mirato... - fala TK, bem menos animado que a garota.

-Agora, finalmente vamos consumar nosso amor, TK! Pode ter certeza que sim! - Mirato se prepara para arrancar a camisa de TK, parando ao ver que o loiro segurava suas mãos.

-Mirato... - ao perceber que TK estava com o rosto muito sério, a menina de cabelos negros perde o sorriso - Sinto muito, mas não posso fazer isso...

-TK? Não se preocupa, eu pensei nisso já! - Mirato pega uma sacola de farmácia que estava escondida ao lado do sofá, com camisinhas dentro.

-Não tô falando disso... Olha, Mirato... - TK sabia que ela reagiria muito mal, mas não podia continuar com aquela farsa. Se ele permitisse que os planos de Mirato se concretizassem, sabia que se arrependeria pelo resto de sua vida, pois poderia estar arruinando a vida de Mirato - Eu... Não posso mais...

TK sente o corpo de Mirato se tencionando, enquanto ela começa a entender o que aquelas palavras estavam significando.

-TK... Isso não tem graça...

-Desculpa, Mirato, mas acho que tá na hora de terminarmos...

TK fica surpreso pelo tapa que recebe da garota, que começa a debulhar em lágrimas.

-NEM PENSE NISSO! - fala ela, vermelha, logo depois abaixando o próprio vestido e deixando seus seios à mostra, redondos e relativamente pequenos - NÃO VOU DEIXAR VOCÊ IR ASSIM! NÓS VAMOS FAZER ISSO, NEM QUE EU TENHA QUE... - as lágrimas e um soluço a interrompem por um momento - NEM QUE EU TENHA QUE ESTUPRAR VOCÊ!

Mesmo vendo o quanto ela chorava, ele sabia que se mudasse de opinião, as coisas seriam ainda piores. Ele a levanta de si, colocando-a de pé na sua frente, e se levanta.

-Desculpa, Mirato... - fala o loiro, dando um beijo na testa da menina logo depois - Mas não posso fazer isso sem ter certeza... Fique bem...

TK desvia de Mirato e sai pela porta da casa, a reencontrando somente quando ela apareceu em sua casa.

_Flashback Off_

-É impossível que eu seja o pai!

-Bom, eu vim por algo que me dará muito mais felicidade! - Mirato se levanta de novo, se aproximando de TK. Enquanto o via ficar nervoso, ela vai escalando o peito dele com os dedos -Takeru Takaishi, eu sei que você gosta muito daquela Yagami, mas você é meu! Então estou pedindo por bem que você volte a ser meu namorado - ao ver que ele protestaria, ela emenda - Não tem com o que se preocupar, não vou fazer nada demais com você... _Ainda_...

-Até parece! - TK retira a mão de Mirato de seu peito e fala, cada vez mais nervoso - Você vem aqui, fala tudo isso, afirma que outro te engravidou e espera que eu reate com você?

-Devo presumir que isso é um não?

-Exatamente, agora, por favor -TK se afasta de Mirato e anda até a porta, mas congela ao ouvir as próximas palavras de Mirato.

-Então, meu loiro de olhos azuis, se você não aceitar voltar comigo, todos ficarão sabendo do que aconteceu entre você e a Kari!

A menina de cabelos negros sorri, vitoriosa, ao ver o silêncio de TK, mas o loiro se vira, dessa vez ele estava sorrindo também.

-Pois que conte, Mirato. Eu estou pronto para tomar para mim as responsabilidades do que fiz. Você estaria me fazendo um favor, por eu seria muito feliz com ela e com aquele filho nosso!

-E quem disse que você ficará com ela? - Mirato vê que consegue tirar o sorriso de TK, então continua - Eu irei falar que você insistiu em transar comigo, várias e várias vezes sem camisinha, e nem os pais dela nem o Tai vão permitir que ela fique com alguém tão sem limites... Seria muito humilhante. Sem dizer que duvido que a Kari te aceite depois de saber que você transou comigo várias vezes sem proteção!

-ISSO É MENTIRA! - grita TK, ficando vermelho com a atitude da garota - Você não tem como provar que fui eu!

-E você não tem como provar que não foi você! - Mirato novamente se aproxima de TK. Vendo quão bem sua estratégia estava indo, ela sorri e coloca a mão no rosto dele - Vamos lá, TK. A gente sempre se deu bem... Sem dizer que a Kari namora o Davis, você não gostaria de prejudicar um de seus melhores amigos né? Vamos, não estou propondo algo tão ruim...

Mirato continua acariciando o rosto de TK, envolvendo ele como uma serpente se enrola ao redor de sua vítima, a encurralando e pronta para dar seu bote.

-Vamos, TK... Se você realmente der uma chance, se você estiver realmente disposto dessa vez... Você sabe que a Kari não vai terminar com o Davis, e como você pode afirmar que sequer é seu? Quanto ela realmente conta pra você do relacionamento dela?

O loiro sentia o rosto queimar com ódio pela Mirato, tanto pela chantagem sem escrúpulos dela, como pelo fato dela tentar manchar a imagem de Kari. Entretanto, ele era forçado a admitir: era inegável o fato de que talvez aquela menina, tão sorrateira, tão ardilosa, poderia ter razão.

O sentimento de TK pela menina de cabelos castanhos era tão grande que ele não se permitia qualquer dúvida ao caráter de Kari; todavia, a irmã mais nova de Tai ainda era humana e quase quatro semanas se passaram entre a noite que eles haviam cometido seu Grande Erro naquele quarto de hotel. Isso, somado ao fato de que eles se afastaram muito desde que voltaram ao Japão, deixava uma brecha: e se Kari não fosse tão perfeita quanto ele gostaria de achar?

TK praticamente assumira que o filho era seu no momento da notícia por não querer admitir a falibilidade de sua melhor amiga, mas ele se odiava por um fato: Mirato, depois de se mostrar tão baixa, depois de se mostrar tão mesquinha, conseguiu quebrar essa imagem perfeita de Kari que TK sempre concebera, e por isso ele não se perdoaria nunca.

Enquanto se deliciava com os momentos de silêncio do digiescolhido da Esperança, Mirato sorri e, aproveitando que ainda segurava o rosto de TK, aproxima seu rosto ao dele e lhe beija, conseguindo quebrar a linha de raciocínio dele e impossibilitando que ele conseguisse achar alguma brecha em sua lógica.

Após alguns segundos, Mirato quebra o beijo e o olha nos olhos, falando sincera:

-TK, eu realmente te amo, e estou disposta a fazer tudo pra te fazer feliz. _Eu_ estou lhe dando essa chance que ela nunca lhe deu quando teve a chance, então é a _mim_ que você deve dar mais confiança... Permita que eu lhe mostre quão verdadeiros meus sentimentos são e prometo que você não irá se arrepender...

-Mirato, eu... - a mente de TK tentava se livrar da confusão instalada pela jovem de olhos esmeraldas à sua frente; o perfume de seus cabelos, o macio de seu beijo, o toque de sua pele só impedia ainda mais de ser capaz de ver através de suas palavras -Eu... Eu aceito...

-OBRIGADO, MEU AMOR! - Mirato comemora ao pular em TK e enlaçar suas pernas na cintura dele, se suspendendo no ar e beijando-lhe na boca, mais forte dessa vez.

...

No mesmo momento, Kari saía da casa de Davis. Visivelmente abatida, ela atravessa a porta da casa do ruivo, com os olhos ainda marcados por lágrimas. Ela apertava sua bolsa bege com força, mesmo com Davis colocando uma mão em seu ombro.

-Kari, você tem certeza que quer fazer isso? - o segundo líder dos digiescolhidos olha fixo nos olhos da castanha, triste por como as coisas se desenrolaram.

-Sim, Davis, não consigo ver outra saída. E acredite, meu coração está em dor por essa decisão, mas é a melhor para todos os envolvidos.

E assim, Kari dá um beijo de despedida em Davis e volta para sua casa, sua Luz diminuída.

Continua...


	9. A Morte

A Morte

-O TK FICOU LOUCO DE VEZ?! - grita um furioso loiro de olhos azuis, batendo na perna. Matt Ishida só se acalma após Sora lhe dar um beijo na testa, mas ele continua rangendo os dentes.

Após saberem da notícia de que TK e Mirato reataram namoro, Matt fora se encontrar com Sora na casa de Izzy, o casal encontrando o ruivo em casa e acompanhado de sua namorada. O loiro parecia estar a ponto de ter um colapso nervoso, tamanha a frustração que sentia no momento.

-Calma, Matt... Não adianta ficar nervoso assim... - fala a ruiva, embalando a cabeça do loiro com a mão e aproximando-a de seu peito, extremamente chateada ao vê-lo daquela maneira.

-É, Matt, não importa que nós achemos, o TK tem 16 anos; é ele que tem que decidir que faz - fala Izzy, mesmo que não gostasse da situação atual.

Izzy estava sentado na cadeira em frente ao seu computador, com Mimi sentada na sua perna, enquanto que a cama estava sendo ocupada por Sora e Matt. A namorada do digiescolhido da Amizade o força a se deitar em seu colo, onde ela poderia suprimir outra explosão de raiva com mais facilidade.

-Mas, Izzy, tá na cara que ele ama a Kari! - fala Mimi, simpatizando com a revolta de Matt - É natural ele estar com raiva assim!

-Ah, essa Mirato... Tenho certeza que isso é culpa dela! - fala Sora, dessa vez tendo que suprimir a própria raiva. Ao ver o rosto da ruiva se contorcer, Mimi dá uma pequena risada:

-Você realmente _não_ gosta dela, né, Sora?

-Não mesmo! Ela se intrometeu na vida dos dois! Se ela não estivesse aqui, o TK e a Kari estariam juntos e toda essa confusão não estaria acontecendo! Se não fosse por ela, a Kari não estaria indo embora! - completa a garota, olhando com certeza do que falava para Mimi.

-Calma lá, Sora... Você não acha que tá exagerando? - fala Izzy, colocando a mão no queixo e olhando para o chão, pensativo.

-COMO ASSIM?! VOCÊ VAI DIZER QUE ACHA CERTO ELA E O TK... - a garota explode, fazendo com que Izzy imediatamente levante as mãos em defesa, mas mantendo uma postura séria e passa a olhar para ela certo do que falava.

-Olha, sei que você é mais sensível com essas coisas, mas não acha que tá colocando coisa demais na conta da Mirato? - prevendo outra explosão, Izzy corta Sora antes dela falar - Você pode ser amiga da Kari e tals, mas não dá pra negar, Sora: o TK e a Kari tiveram _muito_ tempo para ficarem juntos e nunca o fizeram, então não é bem culpa dela isso. Certo, ela pode ser motivo deles não poderem se juntar agora, mas _antes_, ela é totalmente inocente. Além disso, a Kari aceitou namorar com o Davis também; vai dizer que isso é também culpa da Mirato?

-Mas, Izzy, e o negócio da Kari estar grávida! - fala Sora, ainda revoltada com o que o ruivo dizia.

-Bem... Sora - dessa vez é Mimi quem rebate a amiga - Se a Kari tá grávida, é porque ela e o Davis não tomaram cuidado... Não podemos culpar a Mirato também.

-Mas... Mas... - ao se ver totalmente sem argumentos, Sora abaixa a cabeça e se dá por derrotada, sem continuar a discussão. Como o assunto "Kari" foi levantado, Matt decide se levantar e cruza as pernas:

-Falando nisso, Mimi, você sabe como ela recebeu essa notícia do TK?

-Bom, na hora, ela ficou chocada... Na verdade, bem mais chocada que eu esperava que ela ficasse, como se o TK tivesse traído ela ou algo do tipo... - fala Mimi, lembrando de como a amiga ficou pálida e começou a chorar pela webcam pouco antes de interromper a conversa.

-Talvez ela tivesse esperança de que o TK fosse tentar voltar pra ela, vai saber... Não que eu ache que ela deveria largar o Davis, acredito que isso também seria errado da parte dela, ainda mais agora que está grávida - fala Izzy, que já havia tido essa conversa com Mimi.

-O Tai deve tá pirando com isso tudo também... - fala Mimi, sem saber quem deveria estar se sentido pior naquela história.

De repente, a conversa do grupo é interrompida por um agudo barulho do computador de Izzy. Sora e Matt imediatamente se levantam, enquanto que uma mensagem de alerta aparecia no computador do ruivo, que imediatamente se vira para a tela, fazendo com que Mimi tenha que se levantar muito rapidamente para não cair.

-Essa não... - fala Izzy, empalidecendo perante a mensagem que aparecia na tela.

-Que foi, Izzy? Que está acontecendo? - pergunta Sora, assustada com a forma como Izzy estava ficando pálido com a mensagem em seu computador.

-Gennai... - sussurra Izzy - O Gennai está com problemas...

Os digiescolhidos ao redor de Izzy entendem sua preocupação, se espremendo por cima do ruivo para serem capazes de ver o que o computador mostrava.

-Eu estabeleci essa conexão com a casa do Gennai para o caso dela ser atacada, mas nunca que eu pensei...

O digiescolhido da Sabedoria começa a digitar no computador com mais intensidade ainda, fazendo conexão com o computador do Gennai. Após alguns segundos, os digiescolhidos são capazes de ver a sala de comunicações da casa de seu aliado, sem de fato serem capazes de vê-lo; a sala de madeira com uma porta branca do lado oposto ao do computador não indicava nenhum sinal da presença de seu dono.

-GENNAI! - grita Izzy, extremamente nervoso - GENNAI, ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ?

Os momentos seguintes são de extrema tensão. Apertando com força o ombro de seu namorado, Mimi pressentia algo ruim. Seu coração profetizava o pior dos eventos, ardendo pela dor que sua intuição lhe dizia que estava para ocorrer.

-Izzy... - a voz sussurrante do jovem Gennai alivia o coração dos digiescolhidos, vindo de algum lugar ao lado do computador. A mão de Gennai por alguns segundos tampa a câmera, depois mostrando que ela havia sido virada para ele - Que bom que você pegou meu sinal, mas fale baixo...

-Gennai, o que tá rolando? - pergunta Matt, tentando se aproximar do microfone para falar baixo - Do que você está acontecendo?

De repente, uma explosão acontece no cômodo ao lado, assustando os digiescolhidos e interrompendo Gennai por alguns segundos.

-O Digimundo está em perigo de novo, digiescolhidos... As coisas dificilmente ficaram tão sérias como estão hoje! As Pedras Sagradas caíram, temo pelo que pode acontecer de agora em diante.

-AS PEDRAS SAGRADAS?! - Izzy perde o controle e fala alto demais, sendo momentaneamente silenciado por Mimi - Mas quem foi capaz de fazer isso?!

Novamente, outra explosão acontece, mas muito mais próxima. Eles veem Gennai se levantando e encostando na parede, visivelmente nervoso. A câmera só mostrava do seu torço para baixo, graças ao ângulo.

-Finalmente chegou aqui?! - pergunta Gennai, tentando se encostar mais na parede. Os digiescolhidos ficam apreensivos, a visão do sábio Gennai sob ameaça era algo que eles nunca pensaram que teriam que presenciar.

Gennai se arrasta lentamente da parede para ficar em frente ao computador, usando a mão por trás do corpo discretamente para ser capaz de mover a câmera para sua posição original, se afastando logo depois, permitindo que os digiescolhidos vissem seus inimigos.

Eram dois digimons extremos: BioLotusmon e BioDarkdramon. Eles olhavam silenciosamente para Gennai, atentos a cada movimento.

\- Quem em sã consciência usa digimons sintéticos hoje em dia?! - pergunta Gennai, apertando seus punhos, falando em voz alta para alguém que não estava no recinto.

Após a provocação, BioDarkdramon ataca com sua lança, mirando o peito do digi-humano. Mimi começa a chorar e se prepara parar vê-lo sucumbir, mas agilmente Gennai é capaz de se abaixar. Ele toca na costela do digimon e faz uma planilha de dados aparecer. Enquanto o digimon retira a lança da parede, Gennai digita rapidamente algum código, fazendo com que o digimon caísse no chão, inconsciente.

BioLotusmon ataca de longe, disparando com seu cetro colorido. Gennai também desvia e corre até ela, tocando em seu abdômen e repetindo o processo que realizara em BioDarkdramon, fazendo a digimon cair no chão.

Um pouco cansado, o digi-humano retorna para o computador, sendo saudado pelos digiescolhidos:

-Nossa, Gennai, não sabia que você era capaz de fazer isso! - fala Sora, surpresa.

-Não comemorem, eles eram apenas peões. Minha casa foi comprometida, preciso fugir antes que...

A boca de Gennai se cala e seus olhos se arregalam. Os digiescolhidos percebem o rosto dele se contorcer, suas pupilas expandidas e sua respiração ficando descompassada. Sem querer acreditar no que presenciava, Izzy fala em voz baixa, uma voz que temia quebrar algum tipo de encanto que protegia Gennai:

-Gennai?

O digi-humano olha para a tela, segundos depois sangue começa a escorrer de sua boca. Gennai só é capaz de sussurrar:

-Digiescolhidos... Protejam o mundo...

De repente, uma espécie de estaca negra trespassa o peito de Gennai, manchando parte da tela com sangue. A dor faz com que ele tombe sobre o transmissor e caia, levando-o para o chão consigo.

Petrificados, os digiescolhidos assistem em câmera lenta Gennai, o mentor, o mestre; o amigo cair no chão de madeira, com sangue escorrendo de sua boca, suas pupilas focando no nada. Então, silenciosamente, calmamente, seus olhos relaxam, suas mãos relaxam; seu corpo encerra de vez toda e qualquer forma de resistência.

Olhando por detrás do computador de Izzy, os digiescolhidos eram incapazes de se mover ou de falar algo, tremendo ao ouvir o barulho de movimento vindo por detrás da câmera; era o assassino de Gennai, aquele que encerrara a vida do mentor dos digiescolhidos. A câmera se parte, encerrando a conexão.

O coração dos digiescolhidos se quebra e o silêncio é desfeito por um grito gutural, um grito de dor, de ódio e de tristeza. O digiescolhido da Sabedoria grita em um pranto supremo:

-GENNAAAAAI!

...

Kari estava na sua sala de aula, olhando para o livro em sua frente e pensando em tudo que lhe estava ocorrendo. Mesmo depois da conversa com Davis, ela ainda sentia muita dor em seu coração, sangrando por dentro por sua decisão.

Estava na hora do intervalo e todos saíram da sala, deixando-a sozinha; mesmo Davis decidira deixá-la pensando um pouco. Entretanto, Kari se descobre acompanhada alguns segundos depois: por trás dela, uma menina de cabelos negros e olhos verdes se aproxima lentamente, se sentando na frente da garota de cabelos castanhos, sorrindo alegremente.

-Hum... Como você está, Kari-chan? - pergunta Mirato, sorrindo ao ver a expressão desagradável que Kari fazia ao vê-la. Respirando fundo, ela fecha seu livro e se vira para a garota à sua frente, falando em um tom amigável que lhe custava sair.

-Oi, Mirato. Estou bem e você?

-Estou ótima! - Mirato prolonga a palavra - Então... Eu acho que está na hora da gente fazer as pazes, não acha?

-Hum? - Kari se surpreende com a gentileza com que a garota de cabelos negros lhe falava; desde que Mirato começara a gostar de TK, ela fazia bastante questão de mostrar o quanto não gostava de Kari pela proximidade dos dois. "_Será que ela tá sendo sincera?"_.

-Sim, sabe, eu acho que já tá na hora da gente deixar pra trás essa briga nossa por causa do TK. Lógico, não estou falando que você deve imediatamente esquecer o passado e se tornar minha melhor amiga, mas acho que isso pode ser um começo... - Mirato estende a mão para Kari, sorrindo.

Kari fica realmente surpresa com as palavras que provinham da boca de Mirato e permite que um sorriso se forme em seu rosto, mesmo que sua surpresa fosse tremenda. Ela estende sua mão e aperta a mão de Mirato, respondendo:

-Que bom que você acha isso, Mirato. Claro, vamos ser...

-Ainda mais agora que nós duas conseguimos o que queríamos do TK!

De repente, o toque quente da mão de Mirato toma um aspecto desconfortável, incômodo. O sorriso de Kari começa a morrer, enquanto ela olhava para a garota sorridente a sua frente, que parecia ignorar o fato da expressão de Kari mudar tanto.

-Desculpa? Não entendi... - "_Ela não pode estar falando _daquilo_ não é?!"_.

-Oras, nós duas conseguimos o que queríamos do TK: nós duas estamos esperando um filho dele!

A mente de Kari congela e o calor na mão de Mirato parecia acender pelo seu braço, queimando pele, músculo e tendão; a garota de cabelos negros fala aqui como se elas tivessem comprado o mesmo vestido ou usando chapéus iguais, tornando aquela imagem ainda mais aterrorizante para Kari.

Fingindo surpresa, Mirato solta a mão de Kari e a leva a sua boca. A castanha continua com a mão estendida, incapaz de fazer o movimento de abaixá-la.

-Ah, ele não te contou?! Nossa, me desculpa, achei que ele tinha feito isso! Eu fiquei meio chateada no começo, mas depois eu perdoei ele... Sabe, eu estou surpresa que você conseguiu aguentar ele, fiquei com dor no corpo inteiro de tanto que ele me mordeu...

-Isso... É algum tipo de brincadeira? - num terrível paradoxo, a mente de Kari era totalmente incapaz de processar a informação que recebera, mas era perfeitamente hábil para queimar aquelas imagens na mente da jovem castanha, fazendo com que ela fosse incapaz de avaliar o que estava sendo dito.

-Bom, achei que seria legal a gente se dar bem de agora em diante, afinal, nossos filhos vão ter _tanto_ em comum, não é, Kari-chan? - Mirato se afasta e vai até a porta, se despedindo de Kari com um aceno.

Sem que Kari tivesse tempo de começar a chorar, seu D-Terminal toca, avisando de uma nova mensagem. Mecanicamente, ela abre o aparelho e é somente após ler a mensagem que ela realmente desaba em lágrimas incontroláveis:

_"Remetente: Izzy_

_Destinatário: Tai, Joe, Kari, TK, Yolei, Davis, Ken, Cody_

_Mensagem: Pessoal, as coisas estão feias no Digimundo! Precisamos agir logo, as Pedras Sagradas foram destruídas! E... O pior de tudo... O Gennai foi morto.._.".

Continua...


	10. Luto e Dor

Luto e Dor

Naquela manhã, Davis estava jogando futebol na quadra de seu colégio. Mesmo com todos os problemas que ele estava tendo e após sua dura conversa com Kari, ele ainda encontrava certo prazer e conforto ao jogar seu esporte favorito.

Sua equipe estava perdendo por um ponto, mas as coisas pareciam estar para virar. No seu time, ele e TK eram a combinação mais voraz; a adrenalina fazia com que os dois colocassem de lado suas desavenças para se tornar uma poderosa dupla.

No momento, TK corria com a bola na direção de Davis, que estava atrás dos zagueiros do time rival.

-DAVIS! - grita o loiro, arremessando a bola para ele. A bola passa por cima do time adversário e é parada no peito do ruivo, que a faz descer até o pé e realiza um forte chute, fazendo com que a bola balance a rede.

Todo o time vibra com mais essa realização da dupla, mas a comemoração dura pouco tempo. Um grito passa por cima da turba exultante, chamando pelos dois:

-DAVIS! TK!

Os dois se viram para ver quem gritava: Yolei. A portadora dos brasões do Amor e da Sinceridade corre até os dois, extremamente afoita, e os abraça com força, ignorando o suor e o cheiro que eles exalavam. Todos ficam atônitos com a cena, e em poucos segundos eles sentem as lágrimas marcando suas costas.

-YOLEI! O QUE ACONTECEU?! - grita Davis, a afastando um pouco e segurando seus ombros, preocupado ao ver a menina chorando daquela maneira.

-O Gennai... O Gennai... Ele... - uma nova onda de lágrimas a interrompe, fazendo com que Davis e TK se olhem, temendo que a mensagem que ela portava fosse tão devastadora quanto eles sentiam.

...

_"Remetente: Izzy_

_Destinatário: Tai, Joe, Kari, TK, Yolei, Davis, Ken, Cody_

_Mensagem: Pessoal, as coisas estão feias no Digimundo! Precisamos agir logo, as Pedras Sagradas foram destruídas! E... O pior de tudo... O Gennai foi morto.._.".

Reunidos na sala dos computadores, Davis, Cody, TK e Kari estavam reunidos. Eles pediram permissão para o colégio para não assistirem a aula após o intervalo, explicando que o assunto era grave.

TK estava sentado ao lado de Cody em frente a um dos computadores, os dois em silêncio. Kari estava olhando pela janela, evitando olhar para TK enquanto seus olhos ardiam de tanto chorar. Davis estava encostado numa parede, impaciente.

Yolei entra pela porta, balançando a cabeça tristemente:

-Eu falei com o Ken e com o Izzy... É verdade, eles conseguiram atacar o Gennai e o derrotaram...

TK abaixa sua cabeça, perdendo toda a esperança de que a notícia poderia ser um mal entendido. Com raiva, Davis chuta uma cadeira próxima e grita:

-MALDIÇÃO! COMO ELES FIZERAM ISSO?!

-Calma, Davis! - fala Cody, vendo como o garoto estava perdendo o controle sobre suas emoções.

-COMO VOU TER CALMA, CODY?! ELES MATARAM O GENNAI! - possesso pela raiva, Davis saca seu D-3 e se prepara para abrir o portal, quando Yolei intervém:

-Não, Davis! O Izzy disse que é melhor a gente se reunir e pensar bem no que fazer! Se fizermos algo errado agora, tudo pode piorar!

-VOCÊ QUER QUE EU SENTE AQUI E ESPERE, ENQUANTO QUE O CARA QUE MATOU O GENNAI FIQUE SOLTO?!

-Ninguém quer isso, Davis, mas não temos escolha! - fala Yolei, abaixando a cabeça - Nem sabemos direito quem fez isso...

-E quanto aos nossos digimons, ele sabe de algo? - pergunta TK, preocupado com Patamon e os outros.

-Não - Yolei balança a cabeça em negativa - Ele disse que não conseguiu entrar em contato com eles, mas parece que eles não estavam na casa do Gennai quando ela foi atacada...

-Pelo menos isso... - fala TK, ainda aflito. Davis olha seu D-3, o apertando com força enquanto rangia os dentes de raiva. Ao ver que o líder estava para explodir de novo, Cody fala:

-Eles têm algum plano?

-Sim, o Izzy pediu pra todo mundo se encontrar na casa dele depois das aulas para podermos decidir o que fazer...

-Acho que é melhor a gente voltar pra sala agora... Não podemos entrar no Digimundo agora e não tem nada que fazer agora - fala Cody, controlando a muito custo sua própria tristeza - Eles já deixaram a gente ficar aqui por ora, mas se faltarmos uma segunda aula podemos entrar em problemas...

-Você tem razão, vamos lá... - fala Yolei, também bem desanimada.

Yolei é a primeira a sair, seguida por Davis e Cody, mas TK, quando estava atravessando a porta, vê que Kari não saíra de onde estava, abraçando a si mesma.

Ao ver que todos se afastavam, TK decide voltar e coloca uma mão sobre Kari, que desperta de seu transe.

-Hey, você tá bem? - pergunta TK, dando um sorriso reconfortante pra ela. No começo, a digiescolhida da Luz agradece pela preocupação, mas logo as palavras de Mirato voltam à sua mente e ela se solta da mão de TK, encostando na janela.

-Eu tô, não precisa se preocupar... - Kari contorna TK e se prepara para sair, quando ele a segura pelo ombro.

-Olha, eu sei que você tá chateada com essa história da Mirato, mas eu não esqueci do que falei pra você no hospital...

-Chateada?! - dominada pela mágoa, Kari se vira para TK e o encara com raiva, algo que assusta e muito o rapaz - Você contou pra ELA que estou grávida e você ainda engravidou ela! Você _acha_ que eu estou chateada?! - as lágrimas de Kari se intensificam ainda mais, deixando o digiescolhido da Esperança ainda mais assustado e incapaz de falar.

-Kari, eu...

-Me diz, TK... - Kari sorri de forma amarga e coloca seus dois braços no peito do loiro, ainda chorando enquanto encostava a cabeça no peito do loiro - De quem você pretende assumir a paternidade? Do meu filho ou da Mirato?

-Kari, olha pra mim - TK levanta o rosto de Kari, sentindo o desespero no olhar dela, o desespero de alguém que perdera todas as certezas do futuro, alguém que não tinha mais esperanças de um destino feliz - Eu nunca disse essas coisas pra Mirato, eu nunca transei com ela... Você acredita em mim, não é?

-Então... - Kari olha bem fundo nos olhos de TK, investigando a alma do loiro a fundo - Como ela sabe sobre meu filho e de quem é o filho dela?

Ao ver que TK não era capaz de responder à pergunta dela, Kari dá mais um sorriso triste e bate de leve no peito dele, se afastando só um pouco, juntando suas mãos atrás do corpo.

-Pode ir, TK... Eu vou pra sala daqui a pouco... - ela percebe que ele ia protestar, mas o interrompe com um grito - VAI!

Kari não parecia em nada aquela garota por quem TK se apaixonara; ela parecia alguém totalmente dominada pela raiva e pela tristeza, permitindo que esses sentimentos tomassem seu controle de si e a tornassem naquela pessoa amarga que lhe gritara.

Em silêncio, TK se afasta da menina de cabelos castanhos, fechando a porta e andando pelo corredor, morto por dentro pela expressão que Kari fazia ao dispensá-lo, uma máscara de dor que ele nunca pensara que um dia se encaixaria no rosto dela.

Ele volta para sua sala e entra no intervalo seguinte, percebendo que Kari não entra na sala nessa aula. Quando ela não entra nas próximas aulas, ele presume que ela deve ter ido para casa.

"_Mas... As coisas dela estão aqui... Ela não vai pelo menos vir buscá-las?"_. O loiro se vira para Davis e quando o ruivo faz um "não sei" com a cabeça, ele começa a se preocupar.

Quando, no último sinal, ele percebe que ela ainda não havia voltado, TK pega o celular e liga para Tai:

_-Oi, Tai, tudo bem?_

_-Oi, TK... Bom, não diria que está tudo bem, mas estou lidando... Como a Kari recebeu a notícia?_

_-Hum? _\- agora TK sabia que algo definitivamente estava errada - _Ela não está aí?_

_-Não, por quê? -_pelo barulho que TK ouve, ele percebe que Tai deve ter se levantado de onde estava e estava prestes a perder o controle com o que ouvia.

-_Ela não está aqui...Tai, acho que a Kari sumiu!_

Continua...


	11. Desaparecimento da Luz

O Desaparecimento da Luz

Naquela tarde, os digiescolhidos se reuniram na casa de Tai para discutir os dois grandes problemas: o desaparecimento de Kari e a morte de Gennai.

Foram necessários vinte minutos para que Tai se acalmasse; o digiescolhido da Coragem havia totalmente perdido o controle ao saber que sua irmã mais nova desaparecera. Os pais de Kari ainda não haviam sido informados da situação, mas era certeza que quando soubessem, a situação ficaria completamente fora de controle.

Todos os digiescolhidos, com exceção de Joe, que estava no hospital, estavam distribuídos na sala dos Kamiya, incluindo até Mirato; a menina de cabelos negros estava lá mais por não querer se separar de TK do que por preocupação legítima com a irmã mais nova de Tai.

O digiescolhido da Coragem estava sentado no sofá, com a cabeça baixa e os dedos da mão entrelaçados, sem falar nada. Ao ver a situação de seu melhor amigo, Matt decide tomar as rédeas da situação e pergunta:

-Alguém conseguiu entrar em contato com ela?

-Não - responde Davis, que estava encostado na parede da sala - Eu tentei ligar pra ela mil vezes mas parece que o telefone tá fora de área, nem sequer toca - o ruivo estava apertando os braços com força, evidentemente tenso.

-E os digimons? Ela pode ter ido atrás de Tailmon... - sugere Sora, envolta nos braços de Matt.

-Não tem como, eu procurei de todas as formas no computador lá do colégio, não tem como ela ter entrado no Digimundo... - responde Yolei.

-Mas não tem outro lugar, nós falamos com o diretor, com os seguranças e até vemos as fitas das câmeras de segurança; ela não pode ter saído do colégio sem ter sido pro Digimundo - lembra Cody.

-Isso é muito grave... - fala Izzy, que estava mexendo em seu notebook, tentando procurar qualquer sinal de Kari - Se ela foi pra lá, ela pode tá em muito perigo. Seja lá quem for o assassino do Gennai pode ir atrás dela e... - o ruivo recebe uma cotovelada discreta de sua namorada, que aponta para Tai, e ele percebe como suas palavras deviam estar soando para o líder, emendando rapidamente - Mas não sabemos ao certo, então não adianta ficar assumindo essas coisas...

Ken dá uma pequena olhada pra Yolei, e ela acena pra ele com a cabeça, o encorajando a falar.

-Gente, eu não queria falar mas eu falei com a Yolei e ela concordou... E se ela não foi pro Digimundo, mas sim pro Mar Negro?

De repente, TK sente um súbito arrepio em sua espinha. Fazia perfeito sentido: ele vira como Kari estava chateada pouco antes de desaparecer, muito semelhante à ultima vez que ela fora mandada pra lá. Só de lembrar como o local era, seus habitantes cruéis e seu maligno deus, uma pequena ponta de medo surge no digiescolhido da Esperança.

-O Mar Negro... Faz sentido! - imediatamente Izzy começa a digitar no seu computador.

-O que você tá fazendo? - pergunta Mimi, curiosa ao ver como o namorado estava digitando com tamanha força que parecia que seu laptop logo precisaria de um novo teclado.

-Estou tentando acessar o Mar Negro... Se ela foi pra lá, talvez eu tenha como rastreá-la pelo D-3 dela...

-Você consegue mesmo fazer isso, Izzy? - pergunta Tai, finalmente saindo de sua posição catatônica e se aproximando do ruivo, ansioso para ver se ele seria mesmo capaz de fazer isso.

-Espero que sim... Ah não!

-Que foi agora?! - pergunta Tai, quase quem em agonia. Izzy olha pra ele com vergonha e fala:

-Eu não consigo detectar nada no Mar Negro, parece que o sinal dos digivices não são fortes o suficiente para serem detectados... Desculpa, Tai!

-E se formos pra lá? - pergunta Davis, se desencostando da parede e indo até Izzy - O TK já foi pra lá e conseguiu usar o D-3 dele, talvez se nós formos lá poderíamos encontrar a Kari...

-Não acho que seja uma boa ideia, Davis - responde Cody, colocando a mão em seu queixo, pensativo.

-Eu concordo... - fala Izzy - Não só não sabemos se ela realmente está lá, como também podemos estar caindo numa armadilha...

-Sem falar que também temos que descobrir quem foi que atacou o Gennai - fala Matt, sério e apoiando seu rosto em suas mãos - Se pelo menos descobrirmos quem foi, podemos estar mais perto de descobrirmos onde a Kari está, se ele realmente estiver envolvido no sumiço dela...

-Gente - fala Mirato, chamando a atenção de todos. A garota nada dissera desde que chegara, sequer para reconfortar Tai - Desculpa, mas o que é o Mar Negro?

Izzy abre a boca para responder, mas fica surpreso ao se perceber sem saber como responder aquela pergunta. Mesmo após anos perguntando para Gennai o que era, este não parecia saber a resposta, e, se soubesse, não parecia querer dar essa informação para ele.

-Bom, a verdade é que a gente não sabe...

-É um lugar horrível... - responde Ken, que era bem conhecedor do assunto - Parece um lugar onde só existe trevas e escuridão. Foi lá que eu me tornei o Imperador Digimon...

-A Kari foi pra lá uma vez - continua TK - Raptada pelos servos do deus daquele mundo...

-Depois, eu fui com ela também... Ficamos lá por pouco tempo, mas foi o suficiente para eu decidir que nunca mais gostaria de ir para lá – complementa Yolei, lembrando tanto com carinho pela primeira vez que Sylphymon apareceu, quanto com medo do local.

-Hum... - fala a garota, claramente sem sentir que sua dúvida tinha sido sanada, mas depois ela se encostou no namorado e ficou quieta novamente.

-A gente tem que decidir que vamos fazer, se meus pais descobrirem que ela sumiu assim, a situação dela pode ficar ainda pior... - fala Tai, parecendo estar à beira de um surto.

-Acho que agora, é melhor procurarmos por ela no Digimundo - fala Sora - Nenhuma daquelas criaturas do Mar Negro nunca mais apareceu nos últimos quatro anos. Acho que temos mais chance de encontrarmos ela no Digimundo do que lá.

-Isso é verdade, duvido muito que ela tenha ido pra lá, ela ainda tinha pesadelos sobre quando foi da primeira vez - continua Davis.

_Sora P.o.v._

Nossa, é estranho ver como Davis tá sério... Ele sempre fica falando besteira ou brincando, mas ele tá tomando cuidado antes de falar, quieto, nem parece o Davis que a gente conhece...

Lógico, todo esse negócio com a Kari deve tá deixando ele louco, mas ele ficar assim é quase angustiante...

-Bom, temos que organizar tudo pra ir pra lá assim que possível...

Incrível, todo esse tempo aqui e até agora o Tai sequer olhou pro Davis... Quando que esses dois vão recuperar a amizade que eles tinham? Eu entendo que o Tai tá com raiva dele, mas caramba, foi pro Davis que ele deu os óculos... Não dá pra continuar assim...

Não tiro a razão do Tai, mas agora que a situação tá assim, ele devia pensar no melhor pra Kari e tentar manter um relacionamento com o Davis, em nome do filho que eles vão ter...

-Gente, se vocês forem, eu também vou!

Essa não... Não, não, ela não falou isso!

_Normal P.o.v._

-Como assim, Mirato? - pergunta TK, surpreso pela fala de sua namorada.

-Eu vou com vocês! Vocês falaram que o Gennai foi morto, e não tem como eu deixar o TK ir sozinho se a situação tá tão perigosa!

-Mirato - era capaz de ver pela voz de Tai que ele estava prestes a explodir - Primeiro, você não tem mais um digimon... Segundo, você _desistiu_ de ser uma digiescolhida, então não tem mais por que você ir pra lá. Terceiro, se você for nós vamos ter que nos preocupar com sua segurança também, sendo que nem sabemos quem estamos enfrentando. Resumindo: você só ia nos atrapalhar!

Após a fala de Tai, a sala fica com uma atmosfera pesada, era raro ver o líder perder a paciência com alguém que não fosse o Matt.

Fica claro que agora a reunião se encerrava, ficando subentendido que eles não iriam naquele momento para o Digimundo por não estarem preparados.

Na cabeça da namorada de TK, só uma coisa se passava: _"Eu vou com vocês, definitivamente..."_.

...

Lavando a louça em sua casa, TK fazia todas as tarefas mecanicamente. Se lhe perguntassem o que lavava, ele não saberia responder; seus olhos estavam fixos na janela da cozinha na sua frente, observando a noite. Já era bem tarde, sua mãe não voltaria naquele dia e ele estava prestes a ir dormir.

Enquanto olhava para o nada, sua cabeça fazia de tudo pra tentar achar uma solução para seus problemas com a Mirato e a Kari. Por mais que pensasse, racionasse, refletisse, nada parecia ter uma solução para consertar as suas vidas. Faltavam informações importantes no quebra-cabeça para que ele pudesse ter certeza de sua estratégia, principalmente quem engravidara Mirato, como ela descobrira da gravidez de Kari tão rápido, quem estava atacando o Digimundo e porquê.

Quando acaba de lavar o último prato, ele ouve um barulho na porta. Algo que ele não esperava ouvir: alguém batia em sua porta. Ele olha pro relógio de parede: 11:30 PM.

-Quem pode ser a essa hora?!

TK vai até a porta e olha pelo olho-mágico. Ao ver quem é, ele imediatamente abre a porta, quase que gritando:

-KARI, VOCÊ TÁ BEM?!

O loiro abraça a garota, que estava gelada que nem um cadáver. Ela usava a mesma roupa que na última vez que ele a vira, na sala de computadores.

-Oi, TK... Eu tô bem - ela responde, como se também estivesse aliviada em ver o loiro mas ainda muito exausta.

Pouco tempo depois, Kari estava enrolada em uma manta de TK e tomando café, feito pelo loiro. O digiescolhido da Esperança achava estranho ela estar com tanto frio; tanto o dia como a noite foram relativamente quentes, não chovera nem ventava o suficiente para deixar a garota tão gelada.

-Bom, se você queria matar o Tai de susto, você conseguiu... Onde você estava?

-Desculpa ter sumido...

Alguns segundos depois de que Kari respondera, estava bem claro que ela não estava disposta a contar o porquê de seu desaparecimento, então TK decide tentar outra abordagem:

-Por que você veio pra cá? Quero dizer, você devia ter ido pra casa, o Tai já deve ter chamado a polícia!

-Eu sei, mas eu tinha que passar aqui... TK, olha, desculpa por hoje mais cedo, ter estourado com você daquele jeito... Sinto muito...

TK se senta ao lado de Kari e coloca uma mão em seu ombro, tentando fazer com que ela não se sentisse tão culpada.

-Não tem por que pedir desculpar, Kari... Eu tenho causado tanto problema pra você ultimamente...

-Segundo... - de repente, Kari cora e fica extremamente desconfortável - Por favor, não pensa mal de mim. Eu só vou pedir isso porque é muito necessário, mas já sei qual vai ser resultado... TK, queria te pedir que fizesse um exame de paternidade...

Continua...


	12. Sentimentos Incontroláveis

Sentimento Incontrolável

O ar pesava no ambiente da sala dos Takaishi. TK e Kari se encaravam por alguns segundos, após o pedido da jovem se espalhar pelo ar como uma camada de fumaça que parecia calar a ambos.

"_O que ele deve estar pensando de mim... Pedir algo assim... Ele deve tá pensando que sou..._".

De repente, os pensamentos de Kari são interrompidos com um súbito sorriso de TK, que alivia o ambiente, retirando todo o desconforto do ambiente com uma simples palavra:

-Claro!

-Quê? - Kari fica surpresa, pega desprevenida com a forma com a qual TK havia recebido aquela pergunta com tanta facilidade - Você não vai discutir comigo por quê?

-Não; na verdade, isso era algo que eu mesmo tinha pensado de sugerir quando você voltasse. Eu quero assumir a responsabilidade assim que possível, é meu dever!

TK se levanta do sofá e vai até a cozinha, voltando com uma faca pontiaguda. Ele espeta o dedo indicador de leve, fazendo com que Kari se sinta culpada:

-TK! Não devia fazer as coisas assim!

-Não é por você que faço isso... - fala TK, apertando um pouco o dedo para que um pequeno filete de sangue começasse a escorrer, tomando cuidado para que não pingasse no chão.

-Então por que...

-Porque é o certo a se fazer - ele fala, pegando um papel pra secar o sangue, o pressiona por alguns segundos e depois o entrega para Kari. Ele fica um pouco surpreso ao ver que ela tira do bolso um pequeno saquinho ziplock, feito especialmente para evitar contaminação de DNA, e guarda o papel com a amostra dentro, selando-o logo depois.

-Onde você arranjou isso?

-Eu pedi pro Joe no mesmo dia que fiquei sabendo... - ela fala, tentando mencionar ao mínimo o dia em que sua vida fora completamente alterada.

-Entendo... - TK se senta ao lado dela e segura sua mão, nem percebendo que fazia - Toma cuidado, Kari, não me perdoaria que algo acontecesse com você...

-TK... - ela diz, nem percebendo que ela própria entrelaçava seus dedos com os dele.

Se lhes fosse questionado quem se aproximou primeiro um do outro, não saberiam responder. Suas mentes não estavam lúcidas no momento, focadas unicamente nos olhos um do outro, suas mentes criando uma conexão que transcendia em muito o que poderia ser colocado em palavras.

Seus corações batiam extremamente rápido, embriagados pelas suas emoções. Não importava que a razão lhes gritava o quão erradas suas ações estavam, o quanto que eles soubessem que a culpa lhes afligiria depois, o fato de estarem chegando numa nova definição da palavra "errado".

Nada importava, apenas o momento. Apenas seus olhares. Apenas a respiração deles tocando seus lábios superiores. Apenas a antecipação do momento.

Seus lábios se tocam, com suavidade. Eles estavam sem pressa; permitem que as preocupações, os arrependimentos, as dores, os problemas, que tudo que era negativo escoasse de suas mentes. Não haveria nada que poderia estragar o momento, eles tinham como objetivo único que o sabor de seus lábios se perpetuassem nas suas mentes quase sãs.

A língua do loiro é aquela que começa o avanço, e quando ela sente que ele pedia passagem, ela permite, também sem pressa. Quando suas línguas se tocam é o momento que a razão lhes abandonava de vez, só restava o desejo.

Kari se livra da manta que lhe cobria, subindo no colo do loiro e enrolando o corpo dele com suas pernas, se apertando contra o corpo dele, enrolando os dedos nos cabelos dele, pressionando com força a cabeça dele contra a dela. O corpo do loiro se arrepia ao sentir a pele ainda gelada da garota tocando a sua, mas não era algo com que ele se importasse no momento.

TK se ajusta no sofá para deixá-la mais confortável, logo envolvendo a cintura dela com os braços e a puxando com força contra si, sem se preocupar em respirar. Não lhe importava que desmaiasse a qualquer momento, não havia força na terra ou no céu que lhe obrigasse a separar o contato de seus lábios.

Alguns momentos depois, é Kari quem quebra o beijo. Ela não se afasta do rosto de TK, olhando de perto. Ela fica admirando a forma como o rosto dele estava vermelho, como ele ofegava para permitir que o ar voltasse ao seu pulmão.

Alguns segundos depois, por mais que evitasse, ela desmorona em lágrimas, enterrando seu rosto no peito de TK e manchando sua camisa de lágrimas.

-Kari! Que foi? - o loiro fica extremamente confuso com a forma como Kari mudara sua atitude. Ele coloca a mão no rosto da castanha, preocupado, apenas para ter sua mão rudemente afastada pela digiescolhida da Luz.

-Tá tudo tão confuso, TK... - ela continua com a cabeça no peito do loiro, ainda sem controle sobre as lágrimas - Eu tô tentando tanto ser forte, eu estou mesmo, mas tá tudo tão confuso... Não sei mais que é certo e errado, e às vezes parece que, pra mim, isso não importa, e é _isso _que me assusta mais! - ela enterra suas unhas no peito do rapaz, tentando de todas as formas colocar a grande nuvem confusa de pensamentos em ordem na cabeça - Meus pais me odeiam, o Tai não conversa comigo, o Davis... Você... Tá tudo... Tão difícil...

Kari começa a ter falta de ar e levanta, dando de costas para TK e escondendo o rosto nas mãos, completamente desolada.

-Eu... - ela começa a soluçar, incapaz de manter a fala de forma coerente - Eu nem sei... O que eu quero mais... Isso tá tão... Confuso... TK! ME DIZ QUE É CERTO, TK, POR FAVOR! EU NÃO SEI MAIS QUE FAZER!

TK desvia o olhar. Ele também não tinha a resposta para o questionamento de Kari. Tudo que ele queria ela levantar e abraçá-la com força, mas mesmo assim, ainda seria incapaz de chegar até ela. A vida dela virara de cabeça pra baixo de forma avassaladora, e nem ele seria capaz de consertar tudo.

-Sabe... Eu não queria isso... Por que tudo mudou tanto? - ela retira o rosto das mãos, olhando para frente sem enxergar nada, contemplando suas memórias - Por que tudo mudou desde que éramos mais novos? Era tudo tão mais fácil... Eu queria voltar pra aquela época... Não queria que tudo estivesse assim!

"_Seu idiota! Por que você fez isso?! Por que beijou ela?! Eu sei como ela tá frágil, não devia ter feito isso! MALDIÇÃO!". _Em sua própria mente, TK se via como o inimigo, como o responsável pela tormenta na qual se tornara a vida de Kari, sabendo bem a dor que ela devia estar sentindo. _"Mesmo assim... Eu quero tanto chegar até ela, protegê-la, mas eu sei que não posso! Não com as coisas da forma que estão! Não com a Mirato por perto! Não sem destruir totalmente as coisas com o Davis! MALDIÇÃO! MALDIÇÃO!_".

Kari consegue se controlar alguns momentos depois, esfregando os braços nos olhos, espantando as lágrimas para longe. Ainda incapaz de olhar para TK, ela diz:

-TK... Eu... Acho que vou embora...

-Kari, por favor, não vá - TK se levanta num impulso e coloca as mãos nos ombros de Kari, tentando consolá-la - Está muito tarde, você não pode sair sozinha dessa forma! Por favor, passa a noite aqui, eu posso dormir no sofá e...

-TK - de repente, a voz de Kari estava séria; ela fazia um esforço hercúleo para tentar se controlar - Eu sei que você quer me ajudar, mas sabe que não _consigo_ passar a noite aqui... Se eu fizer isso, as coisas podem se complicar ainda mais...

O digiescolhido da Esperança fica chocado com a fala de Kari. Mesmo que ele soubesse que o objetivo dela era evitar mais dor, ainda assim era difícil ouvir aquelas palavras. "_O que eu dizer e fizer agora pode mudar tudo daqui pra frente..._" concluiu o jovem, percebendo o quão grave a situação estava ficando.

Relutantemente, ele afrouxa suas mãos dos ombros de Kari, fazendo com que ela feche os olhos, tentando controlar as lágrimas que em breve cairiam. Entretanto, as lágrimas cessam quando ela sente os braços dele envolvendo seu pescoço, o corpo dele encostando no seu e o sussurro em seu ouvido:

-Por favor, não vá... Confie em mim, não vá embora, passe a noite aqui. Se algo acontecer com você, vai ser muito pior...

As barreiras de Kari se desfazem por completo, fazendo com que ela comece a chorar ainda mais. Ela apenas balança a cabeça em um "sim", sem responder.

Quando ela se recupera, TK encaminha ela até seu quarto e lhe entrega a chave da porta, para dar mais privacidade pra garota. Naquela noite, tanto TK quanto Kari tiveram dificuldades para dormir.

...

_Dois dias depois..._

Um enorme pilar branco irradiava luz em uma caverna, uma brilhante luz que afugentava qualquer tipo de sombra que pudesse existir. Ela dava sua luz para enormes círculos de jardim concêntricos, unidos por quatro listras de um tapete de flores enorme e largo que se cruzavam bem no centro da torre.

Essas listras floradas separavam quatro grandes áreas de terra vermelha, que quase cintilava num tom rubi pela luz da grande torre. Nessas áreas, quatro grandes entidades discutiam, testemunhados pela grande estrutura em sua frente.

-Os digiescolhidos de todo o mundo não agiram ainda... - fala uma grande ave vermelha, cujas penas pareciam ter uma luz própria.

-Talvez, dessa vez, nós tenhamos que agir diretamente - comenta um grande tigre branco, cujas garras se alongavam pelo chão - O conflito direto está se tornando inevitável!

-Acredito que o melhor seja escolher um grupo seleto de digiescolhidos e fechar o Digiportal, para evitar que a situação se deteriore ainda mais - conclui uma grande tartaruga, com uma frondosa árvore em seu casco.

-Está na hora de chamar os pupilos diretos de Gennai. O Digimundo precisa de seus Digiescolhidos! - fala um grande dragão branco com correntes em seu corpo e um grande chifre em formato de raio no centro de sua testa.

E a guerra contra as Trevas Eternas finalmente começa...

...

Mesmo após a noite na casa de TK, os digiescolhidos da Esperança e da Luz ainda eram incapazes de ficar próximos um do outro sem desconforto. A situação estava entre eles se deteriorava a cada dia.

Eles haviam se tornado incapazes de sequer prestar atenção na aula daquele dia, algo que não passou desapercebido pela professora, uma mulher de quase 30 anos com um jaleco branco sem bolsos e cabelos ruivos. Quando a aula se encerra, ela fala:

-Takeru Takaishi, Kari Kamiya e Davis Motomiya, fiquem aqui, gostaria de ter uma palavra com vocês. O resto, podem ir para o intervalo - quando todos saem, ela se vira para os três, ajeitando seus óculos finos - Uma vez que durante a aula vocês estavam _tão_ concentrados, acredito que seja melhor vocês passarem o intervalo fazendo uma redação sobre a matéria que foi dada... E antes de pensarem em protestar, agradeçam que não seja pela semana inteira! Comecem!

Como foi decretado pela professora, eles começam sua tarefa. Alguns minutos depois, TK e Kari ouvem Davis dizer:

-Tô indo no banheiro! - ele fala, seco. TK estranha o fato dele não se despedir apropriadamente de Kari, mas decide não falar nada a respeito. Tentando quebrar o silêncio constrangedor entre ele e Kari, ele tenta começar um assunto, sem tirar os olhos do lápis:

-Que seus... - de repente, as palavras morrem na boca dele. Kari olha para ele, curiosa.

-Quê? - ela responde, percebendo que ele tentava começar uma conversa.

-Que seus pais disseram quando você voltou?

-Ah, o Tai disse pra eles que eu tinha passado a noite na Mimi, por isso que eu não voltei depois do colégio.

-Hum... E que o Tai disse sobre você ter vindo.. - ao perceber que ele diria, Kari fala mais rápido.

-Eu não contei... Eu disse que passei uma noite no Digimundo, pra tentar colocar a cabeça em ordem. Ele brigou muito comigo por ter feito isso assim, mas não insistiu muito... Mas ele ficou realmente bravo pelo Davis...

-Hum? - TK larga seu lápis e se vira pra ela, receoso do que estava por vir - Ele ficou bravo pelo quê?

-É que eu... Eu terminei com o Davis ontem a tarde...

De repente, um sentimento estranho toma conta de TK. Ele não sabia dizer se era raiva ou culpa, mas ele se levanta e fala, olhando diretamente pra castanha:

-Kari, você não terminou com o Davis por que... - TK toma coragem antes de conseguir proferir as últimas palavras, como se temesse que dizê-las fosse tornar o fato menos verdade - Por que você pode estar esperando um filho meu, não é?

Antes que Kari fosse capaz de responder, eles ouvem a porta ser aberta. A pessoa que a abrira estava com o rosto vermelho e seus olhos cobertos por lágrimas. O suor escorria pela sua testa, encharcando seus cabelos vermelhos. Mesmo coberto por luvas, era evidente com quanta força que seu punho estava cerrado. Com uma máscara de raiva, mágoa e dor, Davis só é capaz de falar:

-Então... Foi você mesmo, TK... Como pôde fazer isso comigo, cara...

Continua...


	13. Laço Quebrado!

Laço Quebrado!

-A GENTE TEM QUE FAZER ALGUMA COISA!

O rugido do digiescolhido da Coragem é seguido por seu punho batendo na cama, um ato de frustração e nervosismo que pouco lhe serve de alívio.

-Já faz quase uma semana que mataram o Gennai e ainda não fizemos nada! - ele protesta, evidentemente nervoso - Se continuarmos assim, quem matou ele vai fugir e não vamos ter como vingá-lo!

-Você está certo, Tai, mas... Não temos como fazer nada agora - lembra Sora, evidentemente abatida, sem olhar para o líder, tentando se concentrar nas mãos do namorado, incapaz, como os outros, de encontrar uma solução.

-Ela tá certa, não consegui até agora nenhum contato com nossos digimons, e ir lá sem eles ia ser loucura.

-Mas, Izzy, se continuarmos esperando...

-Tai, todo mundo tá querendo mesma coisa que você, mas não podemos agir com cabeça quente - fala Matt desanimadamente. Em condições normais, ele iria cair em cima de Tai por ele querer agir tão imprudentemente, mas ele próprio estava afogado em sua própria frustração e impotência para fazê-lo.

Os digiescolhidos da Coragem, Amor, Sabedoria, Sinceridade e Amizade haviam marcado de se encontrar na casa do líder para debater sobre como agir para salvar o Digimundo, mas qualquer curso de ação parecia ser impossível sem eles conseguirem entrar em contato com seus parceiros.

-E ainda temos que fazer algo em relação ao TK e a Mirato -fala Izzy, colocando a mão na cabeça, a coçando - Ela com certeza ainda vai querer ir pro Digimundo com a gente.

-Verdade, a cara que ela fez quando o Tai falou que ela não iria não é a de alguém que aceitou isso de boa - comenta Mimi, olhando pros amigos, tentando pensar em algo que fosse útil para ajudá-los, mas a barreira imposta pela ausência de seus amigos era intransponível.

-Eu não ligo pro que a Mirato quer - cospe Tai, ainda sentindo o sangue ferver ao lembrar a forma como a garota quisera impor que iria acompanhar TK - Já temos muitos problemas pra ela querer meter o nariz lá!

"_Ela parece adepta da arte de meter o nariz onde não deve_" pensa rapidamente Sora, mas decide guardar o pensamento para si para não causar mais animosidades.

-Assim que ela ver o TK se reunindo com a gente ou mesmo indo pra sala de informática, vai grudar nele que ninguém vai conseguir afastá-la - menciona Matt de forma cansada, conhecendo sua cunhada o suficiente para saber como ela agiria.

-E se combinássemos com o TK? Ele com certeza daria um jeito de despistá-la...

-Eu duvido - Matt interrompe Mimi, colocando a mão no queixo de forma reflexiva - Desde que o TK voltou a namorar com a Mirato, ele vem agindo muito estranho... Acho que isso não é uma coisa que a gente poderia contar.

-Bom, ficar aqui não vai ajudar nada - Tai afirma antes de se levantar, se esticando.

-Onde você está indo? - pergunta Izzy, sentado no chão, observando o líder se levantar.

-Onde mais? Tô indo pro colégio da Kari. O diretor gosta muito da gente e com certeza vai entender se formos lá se pedirmos pra ir falar com seu irmão, né, Matt?

-Com certeza! - a ideia anima o loiro e o faz se levantar. Entretanto, o ânimo deles é logo cortado por Izzy:

-E o que vocês vão fazer se a Mirato estiver lá? Ela não parece ser burra pra não perceber o óbvio...

-Deixa que eu ligo pra Yolei! - fala Mimi, rapidamente - Ela não é da sala deles e deve ser capaz de checar isso sem que a Mirato perceba!

Quando a ligação se encerra, Mimi faz um "V" de vitória com os dedos e fala:

-Ela faltou hoje, vamos lá!

...

Os veteranos chegam no colégio de Odayba em poucos minutos com o carro de Mimi. Izzy ligara para o diretor no caminho, falando que era um assunto importante e rapidamente o diretor permitiu, ainda se lembrando de forma afetuosa das Crianças Escolhidas que salvaram o Digimundo e o Mundo Humano.

Quando adentraram o portão do colégio, se reúnem com Yolei e Cody, que os esperavam no portão.

-Vocês chegaram bem na hora, o intervalo tá quase acabando! - fala Yolei, feliz por ver seus amigos.

-O diretor Shinohara é um cara legal, ele nos disse que se precisássemos, poderíamos esperar até o fim da próxima aula e falar com ele no intervalo - comenta Izzy.

O grupo de digiescolhidos começa a subir as escadas com os outros alunos do colégio, fazendo com que o corredor ficasse um pouco apertado, mas eles continuam avançando pelos lances de escada sem se preocupar com isso, de vez em quando se acotovelando com alguns alunos.

Quando chegam no andar do segundo ano do secundário, o grupo tinha Matt e Sora na frente. À distância, o casal vê Davis parado na frente da porta de sua sala, que, estranhamente, estava aberta.

-Aquele... É o Davis? - pergunta Sora - O que ele tá fazendo parado ali?

-HEY, DAVIS!

O ruivo parece ignorar o chamado de Matt, entrando na sala alguns momentos depois. Eles estranham a forma como Davis andava, parecia cambaleante, fechando a porta após entrar.

Eles continuam andando em direção à porta, tão rápido quanto a turba de alunos que voltavam para suas salas permitia. Quando chegam a alguns metros da porta, tudo acontece de uma forma extremamente rápida.

Um agudo grito de Kari se adentra nos tímpanos de todos, tanto dos alunos quanto dos digiescolhidos. A porta da sala de aula desaba no chão, tendo sido arrancada pelo corpo de TK. O loiro bate com violência a parte detrás da cabeça contra a porta de madeira, ficando um pouco aturdido.

Antes que TK fosse capaz de se levantar, um Davis fora de controle pula sobre ele, desferindo uma sucessão relativamente rápida de socos contra o rosto do digiescolhido da Esperança, este sendo quase incapaz de reagir ao choque da agressão.

-QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO?! - grita Mimi, mortificada - VOCÊS SÃO AMIGOS, NÃO DEVIAM BRIGAR!

Entretanto, somente Izzy, que estava do seu lado, e Tai, que estava na sua frente, são capazes de ouvir seu apelo no milhar de vozes que já se manifestavam, gritando toda sorte de palavras.

Antes mesmo da porta bater totalmente no chão, uma maré de alunos parece ter varrido os veteranos para trás, gritando incentivos, sugestões e mesmo apostas na briga que presenciava, impedindo que qualquer um dos amigos de TK e Davis intervisse na briga. Mesmo o monitor do andar era incapaz de chegar até à dupla, preso na volumosa turba que se formara nos apertados corredores do colégio.

Mesmo sendo um pouco mais alto que o ruivo, TK estava totalmente imobilizado por Davis, que prendia seus braços com as pernas e jogava todo o seu peso sobre o peito do digiescolhido da Esperança, impedindo que ele se levantasse. Possuído pela raiva e pela mágoa, Davis não dava muito tempo para que TK se defendesse de seus punhos.

Demora um pouco, mas Matt e Izzy são capazes de atravessar a maré de alunos e retirar Davis de cima de TK, mesmo com ele se debatendo violentamente. O loiro não sai do chão, levantando sua cabeça e secando o sangue que escorria de sua boca em uma camada rubra que ia até o queixo.

Mimi e Yolei conseguem se livrar também, indo até Kari e a envolvendo em seus braços, mas a irmã caçula de Tai parecia estar catatônica, olhando fixo para a porta desabada no chão. Quando Tai se solta da multidão também e se coloca entre os dois, ele grita a plenos pulmões:

-QUE TÁ ACONTECENDO?! DAVIS, QUE DEU EM VOCÊ, CARA?!

-TAI! ME SOLTA! DE TODO MUNDO, VOCÊ QUE DEVIA TÁ QUERENDO BATER NA CARA DESSE LOIRO! - grita Davis, ainda se debatendo pra conseguir se livrar.

-Como assim? - Sora se aproxima, tentando entender como aquela confusão se instaurara. Ao ouvir as palavras de Davis, Tai abaixa a cabeça, olhando para o chão.

-TAI! QUER SABER QUEM ENGRAVIDOU SUA IRMÃ?! É ESSE FILHO DA PUTA QUE VOCÊS TÃO ME IMPEDINDO DE BATER!

Matt e Izzy instantaneamente olham para TK, que agora estava sentado no chão, mas ele não é capaz de olhar para eles, fixando seu olhar no chão.

-TK... Como assim... - fala Matt, estupefato - "_TK... Que você fez... Por que não me contou?_".

Ao ouvirem o que Davis dissera, Mimi e Yolei soltam Kari, a encarando, espantadas.

-Kari... Você não fez isso, né? - pergunta Mimi, totalmente surpreendida pela revelação, parecendo não reconhecer a menina de cabelos castanhos e trajes com detalhes cor-de-rosa que estava a sua frente.

Momentaneamente, se faz silêncio no corredor. Ao ver a gravidade do assunto, de repente faltava aos alunos ímpeto para continuar gritando e se divertindo à custa dos dois. Somente naquele silêncio que a resposta de Tai pôde ser ouvida.

Ele virara o rosto na direção de Davis, sorrindo enquanto algumas lágrimas escorriam de seu rosto. Era um sorriso amargo, cheio de culpa e arrependimento, permitindo que seu sussurro chegasse aos ouvidos de todos, especialmente ao de Davis:

-Davis, desculpa, mas... Eu sabia disso faz tempo...

Continua...


	14. Quando a Coragem Falha

Quando a Coragem falha...

Shinohara Tosei coçava sua cabeça calva, uma comichão que ele tinha na parte de trás da cabeça havia anos e que frequentemente inflamava, em especial quando estava sob tensão. Naquele momento, ele sentia que estava a ponto de perfurar seu crânio com as pontas dos dedos.

No auge de seus cinquenta anos, Tosei era extremamente robusto: musculoso, com um bigode espesso, careca, o peito largo, barriga ainda mais larga e com olhos largos; muitos pensariam que ele era um lutador ou um comerciante rico antes de desconfiarem que na verdade seu cargo era bem diferente.

O diretor do Odayba High School sentava em sua cadeira de carvalho, olhando para os jovens à sua frente. "_Tenho certeza que o comitê ficará exultante quando ouvir dessa confusão toda..._" ele pensa, em tom amargo. Em sua voz não havia raiva nem rancor, apenas desapontamento:

-Eu... Nem sei o que dizer a vocês, garotos... Como a situação chegou a isso?

-Olha, diretor Shinohara, eu...

-Izzy - Shinohara o interrompe - Quando você ligou aqui há menos de quarenta minutos, eu esperava que a essa hora estaríamos tomando uma xícara de café na cantina, talvez até comendo um pedaço de bolo... E você, Tai, que tem a dizer?

O digiescolhido da Coragem estava encostado em um sofá escuro, sem olhar para ninguém na sala. Ninguém olhava para ele também, todos ainda estavam confusos demais para que palavras fossem proferidas. Ao perceber que não receberia resposta, Shinohara continua, ainda pesaroso:

-Tai, você e sua irmã foram dois dos meus alunos favoritos, e eu tive muitos... Claro, o envolvimento de vocês com os eventos de quatro e oito anos atrás talvez tenha algo a ver com isso, mas ainda assim... Se alguém me dissesse que hoje, com minha autorização, você entraria e agrediria um aluno na frente de meio secundário, eu diria pra essa pessoa voltar a tomar seja qual for o remédio que necessitava. Algum de vocês tem ideia da gravidade do que aconteceu aqui hoje?

Shinohara olhava cuidadosamente cada um de seus ex-alunos: Tai Kamiya, Sora Takenouchi, Matt Ishida, Izumi Koushiro e Mimi Tachikawa. Ele realmente os respeitava e admirara, pela coragem e altruísmo demonstrados no mundo inteiro com os acontecimentos envolvendo o Digimundo, mas a situação havia ido longe demais para que ele a relevasse. Enquanto Tai ocupava o sofá, Izzy e Mimi estavam de mãos dadas nas duas cadeiras estofadas juntas à mesa do diretor, enquanto que Matt e Sora estavam atrás do casal, de pé.

-Diretor Shinohara, nós sentimos muito pelo que aconteceu, não tínhamos como saber que...

-Sora, eu conheci sua mãe. Uma mulher trabalhadora, esforçada, dedicada... Você diz que não tinha como saber o quê? - quando Sora se cala, ele continua - Eu posso ser expulso do meu cargo pelo que vocês fizeram.

-Diretor, acredito que a situação não pode ser tão grave...

-Não pode ser tão grave, Matt? Seu irmão foi acusado de ter engravidado a irmã mais nova dele na frente da escola inteira - Shinohara faz uma menção à Tai - E depois Davis Motomiya espancou ele na frente de um monte de gente, e o Tai ainda... - ele suspira, cansado - Levou vinte minutos e todos os monitores pra forçar os alunos de volta à sala...

Matt faz uma reverência respeitosa, sendo logo seguido por Sora.

-Sentimos muito por tudo que aconteceu, diretor Shinohara! Prometemos que não vai se repetir!

-Sim, sim... Não vai se repetir - Shinohara se levanta, declarando com uma voz cansada mas ainda assim dura - Vocês estão proibidos de entrar de novo nesse colégio! Inclusive você, Koushiro!

-Mas, diretor... - Matt se levanta, hesitando ao falar - E quando meu irmão tiver eventos e formaturas...

-Você e o Tai poderão voltar para a formatura deles. E acreditem, eu só não vou expulsar os três por tudo que vocês já fizeram por nós. Agora, podem chamá-los!

Os digiescolhidos se levantam, fazem uma pequena reverência e saem. Quando eles saem, entram Kari, Davis e TK, os dois últimos bem machucados. Só de olhar para o trio que entrava, Shinohara sente um calafrio. "_Ai ai... Por que sinto que minha cabeça vai pegar fogo?"_.

...

Três dias de suspensão. "_E fiquem gratos por ser só isso!_" fora a forma como Shinohara terminara seu sermão para TK, Kari e Davis. Ao saírem, Mimi e Izzy esperavam por eles com o carro da digiescolhida.

-Já levei todo mundo lá em casa, vamos, vocês têm muito que explicar! - fala Mimi, tentando ser dura, quando na verdade ela própria queria chorar com tudo que ocorria. O trio se dirige ao carro sem uma palavra, TK e Kari ficaram no banco de trás, estrategicamente separados por Izzy, e Davis foi no banco da frente. Não houve palavras, esclarecimentos ou discussões no trajeto; apenas silêncio.

Eles chegam à casa de Mimi, e o dinheiro que seus pais ganharam no exterior realmente se fazia presente. Mesmo que ela morasse sozinha, era um sobrado de dois andares, com direito a uma varanda no quarto virado para a rua.

A residência da Tachikawa fora escolhida porque era a única que tinha uma sala que permitia que os digiescolhidos se reunissem como um todo sem ficarem apertados, até Ken viera de seu colégio após receber um resumo da história de Yolei. A ampla sala tinha dois sofás de três lugares brancos um de frente para o outro, com uma mesa pequena no meio. Mais seis cadeiras haviam sido colocadas em um dos lados, fazendo uma espécie de "ponte" entre os sofás.

Convenientemente, em um dos sofás, estavam sentados Tai, Matt e Sora, enquanto que o outro sofá estava "reservado" para o trio recém chegado. O Julgamento dos Digiescolhidos havia sido formado, e TK era o principal réu.

Sem olhar nos olhos de ninguém, nem mesmo nos de Matt, TK se senta no lado esquerdo do sofá, mais próximo da fileira de cadeiras, enquanto Kari se sentava no meio e Davis no lado direito. A digiescolhida da Luz não sabia como se portar, juntando seus joelhos e entrelaçando seus dedos, curvada para frente, não acreditando que seria possível que se sentisse tão desconfortável na presença de seus amigos de longa data.

-Gente, eu sei que tenho muito a explicar, mas... Tai, como você sabia?

_Tai P.o.v._

Droga, eu sei que não devia ter mantido segredo de todo mundo, mas... Que eu podia fazer?! Como podia ter confrontado eles?!

Ainda me lembro... Meus pais tinham acabado de sair do quarto de hospital da Kari. Eu ainda não era capaz de acreditar que eles iam mesmo mandar ela embora pra morar com meus tios; mesmo que isso fosse pra afastá-la do Davis, era insuportável a ideia!

Tinha acabado de pedir pra Mimi buscar a gente. Achei muito estranha a forma como a porta do quarto da Kari tava fechada. Lembro de ter me perguntando por que ele estaria fechado, mas algo em mim disse "_Não tente abrir... Escute..._".

A hora que ouvi a voz do TK lá dentro com ela, achei tudo ainda mais estranho. Por que eles estariam conversando? Eu segurava a maçaneta quando ouvi...

-TK, por favor, eu quero que você entenda que estou fazendo isso pra te proteger, não quero estragar sua vida também.

"Estragar sua vida também"? De repente, senti como se eu tivesse levado um soco no estômago, uma sensação muito estranha tomou conta de mim. Que ela quis dizer com aquilo?! Ouvi a porta sendo destrancada, mas eu tinha que ouvir o que ele ia responder, eu _tinha _que saber do que eles falavam.

-Kari. A única forma que poderia estragar minha via é se esse filho for meu e eu não estar por perto para apoiá-la.

De repente, tudo se apagou. Quando me dei por mim, estava uns vinte metros de corredor a dentro, fugindo. Eu, o digiescolhido da Coragem, fugi correndo daquele quarto como um maldito covarde! E o pior que eu nem sei do que eu fugi, só queria me afastar daquela verdade o mais rápido que conseguia.

O TK... A Kari... Eles... Tinha que ser mentira! Por Kami, eu soquei a cara do Davis! E por que nenhum deles tinha me contado?! Quando que isso aconteceu?! Por Kami, _como_ aconteceu?! Eu demorei para entender, mas fugi daquele quarto como se fosse tornar aquilo menos verdade, como se eu me afastasse o suficiente seria possível fazer o fato ser menos real. Mas era... Kari, TK, como vocês foram capazes de fazer isso?!

Como não consegui dormir naquela noite, eu fiquei me atormentando... O que teria acontecido se eu tivesse enfrentado eles ali, na hora? Será que as coisas teriam sido melhores agora? Será que teria evitado tudo aquilo? _Havia_ alguma coisa que podia evitar tudo aquilo?

Tentei tanto falar com a Kari sobre isso, com o TK, até com o Matt, tentar achar alguma resposta, mas... Sempre que eu tentava... Me falhava a coragem até pra falar as palavras em voz alta, mesmo se fosse pra mim mesmo. Eu podia ter ouvido errado, não é? Não é?

Eu sei que pelo menos com o Matt eu devia ter conversado, mas era o irmão mais novo dele! Como eu podia chegar acusando o TK assim? Ele com certeza não ia entender.

Tudo ficou pior quando a Kari disse que terminou com o Davis. Foi então que fiquei realmente desesperado... Como fui tão idiota?! Que merda de cunhado que eu sou, que merda de amigo eu sou! Eu devia ter falado algo pro Davis pelo menos! Por Kami... Como fui tão cego... Eu fiquei com tanto medo que não parei pra pensar como isso machucaria ele. Eu entreguei pra ele meus óculos! Eu passei o cargo de líder pra ele! Como eu posso ter permitido que ele vivesse toda essa mentira, e a Kari terminou com ele! Irmãzinha, que você tava fazendo...

Não consegui me controlar na hora, eu simplesmente surtei, gritando que não podia fazer isso...

-KARI! COMO VOCÊ PODE FAZER ISSO?! ELE É SEU NAMORADO! - lembro de ter gritado - E COM VOCÊ...

-Tai, eu sei disso, mas...Mas... - foi quando eu percebi... Ela também estava confusa. Como eu quis falar algo pra ela, falar pelo menos "_eu sei por que fez isso_" ou algo do tipo. EU SOU O IRMÃO MAIS VELHO DELA, COMO EU PUDE NÃO FALAR NADA?!

E quando a gente foi pro seu colégio... O Davis... O TK... A hora que eu falei que já sabia... Eu vi a forma como o Davis olhou pra mim... Ele não me olhou com raiva, ele me olhou com _ódio_...

Eu... Sou uma pessoa tão horrível assim? A hora que ele se soltou do Matt e do Izzy, ele veio direto em mim pra me acertar. Consegui me esquivar na primeira, mas na segunda meu corpo revidou sozinho e eu acertei em cheio a barriga dele com tanta força que ele perdeu a consciência...

Agora, o Davis me odeia, o Matt e a Sora não devem confiar mais em mim, e nem sei o que dizer da Kari e do TK...

Mas tudo isso porque eu fui um covarde... No final, meu Grande Erro foi ter permitido que minha coragem falhasse...

_Normal P.o.v._

-Eu ouvi vocês conversando no hospital, naquele dia - o digiescolhido da Coragem sabia que não era hora de ter vergonha ou arrependimento. Ele sentiu o olhar que recebera de todos lhe deram por ele ter retido aquela informação por tanto tempo.

-TK, quando foi? - pergunta Matt, olhando sério para o irmão, sem sequer olhar para Tai.

-Na viagem pros Estados Unidos... - fala TK, olhando pro chão ainda. Ele não se atrevia a dirigir o olhar para Kari ou para Davis, com medo de causar outra explosão no líder.

Antes que mais algo fosse dito, a campainha ressoa por toda a casa. Mai se levanta e destranca a porta, permitindo que a 12º convidada entrasse. Ao ouvir o "Oi" da recém-chegada, TK tem a sensação de que seu intestino virara água.

-Oi, Mirato... Pode se sentar - fala Mimi, apontando a cadeira vazia ao lado de TK. O loiro esperava que aquele lugar estivesse reservado para Joe, mas nunca esperava que sua "namorada" se reuniria a eles.

O loiro continua olhando para o chão enquanto Mirato passava por sua frente e se sentava ao seu lado. Ele olha de relance para Tai, mas é Matt que fala:

-Fui eu que chamei ela, TK. Ela tem o direito de estar aqui!

-Mirato - mesmo que não tivesse afinidade pela garota, Sora faz força para parecer solidária à situação da garota - Sinto muito que esteja sendo assim, mas acho que o TK tem algo pra te contar...

-Na verdade, Sora, eu já conversei com o TK a respeito. Ele falou que tinha terminado comigo por se sentir culpado, mas eu perdoei ele e, por isso, reatamos...

Mesmo sem olhar para os outros, TK percebe que Kari se retesa no assento do sofá e ouve o ranger das cadeiras dos outros se movimentando nas cadeiras, se recuperando do baque da notícia, mas ele se sentia nervoso por outro motivo. "_Se ela dizer que está grávida também... Por Kami, que ela não fale..._".

-Kari - a digiescolhida do Amor e da Sinceridade suspira um pouco, tentando achar uma escapatória - Vocês já fizeram algum tipo de teste? Pra ter certeza do que estão falando? Pode ser que seja tudo uma confusão...

-Sim, eu mandei pro Joe, só que não coloquei o nome do TK, por isso ele não sabe também...

Uma das coisas que mais criava tensão no local era aquele que menos se manifestava: Davis sequer olhava para os outros. Ele cerrava seu punho com cada vez mais força, seu abdômen ainda doía do soco que Tai lhe desferira para acabar com a briga, mas ele sequer prestava atenção a isso. Ele sentia tanta dor, tanto ódio, tanta confusão, que não se permitia falar nada, por saber que estava no limite. Esse comportamento não passava despercebido por ninguém, portanto eles tentavam fazer o mínimo de perguntas possível.

-Davis, você também fez o teste?

O ruivo olha para Tai, fulminando-o com os olhos com tamanho rancor que mesmo o digiescolhido da Coragem sente um estranho calafrio pelo pescoço. Invés de responder, ele se levanta e vai marchando até a cozinha. Yolei e Ken se entreolham e se levantam, indo até o líder.

-Ele não sabe - fala Kari, sentindo os olhos começarem a arder com lágrimas que queriam se libertar - Mas eu fiz um teste dele também... Peguei um cabelo dele sem ele saber e fiz...

Agora foi a vez de TK se surpreender. "_Ela... O quê? Não, ela deve ter feito pra livrar ele... Ela _tem_ que ter feito isso pra livrar a chance de ser dele, porque não tem como ser dele... Né?_".

De repente, o celular de Kari toca. Ao ver o número, ela fica tensa e olha para Tai, nervosa:

-É o Joe... Ele falou que ligaria quando tivesse resultados... - engolindo em seco, Kari abre o celular - Alô, Joe? Tudo bem?

-_Oi, Kari. Eu tô com os resultados aqui. Posso ir na sua casa te entregar..._

-Não, vem na casa da Mimi, por favor...

-_Da Mimi? Tá... Daqui uns vinte minutos tô aí!_

-Obrigado...

Quando o digiescolhido da Confiança chegou, ele de imediato percebe que a atmosfera estava carregada na casa de sua amiga, sendo o rosto coberto de hematomas de TK o foco principal de sua atenção. Após ouvir tudo que ocorrera de Mimi, Joe fica sem saber o que falar. Ele estava vestindo um terno cinza com calça social, evidentemente recém-saído do hospital, e trazia uma mala de mão feita de couro.

-Bom, Kari, tá aqui seus resultados... - então o digiescolhido da Confiança fica mudo. Ele havia começado a sacar as pastas de teste quando percebe quem se encontrava do lado de TK. De repente, uma enorme amálgama de desconforto e nervosismo transforma o rosto do digiescolhido em uma máscara agonizante. Antes de falar, ele engole seco - Mirato... O que você tá fazendo aqui?

-Oi, Joe-senpai! Tudo bem? - pergunta a garota, sorrindo simpaticamente para ele e fazendo um pequeno aceno para o médico transtornado.

-Joe, que foi? Que tá acontecendo? - pergunta Matt, estranhando a forma como amigo ficara pálido.

-Eu... - novamente ele engole em seco, tremendo um pouco - Mirato, eu trouxe... O seu também...

-Ah, obrigado, senpai! - a garota sorri novamente. A mente de TK demora um pouco antes que ele consiga perceber o que fizera Joe tão nervoso. Se empapando de suor, ele olha para a garota de cabelos negros lentamente, e ao ver o sorriso que ela fazia para ele, tem uma súbita revelação: "_É hoje que eu morro... Agora tenho certeza!"_.

-Hum? Do que você tá falando? - pergunta Tai, com um forte tom de desconfiança salpicado por raiva.

-É o exame... - Joe subitamente é interrompido por Mirato, que fala com notável calma e simplicidade:

-É o teste de paternidade que eu pedi. Vocês não sabem? Eu também tô grávida!

_Alguns minutos antes_

_Davis P.o.v._

Cara... Que eu fiz pra merecer tudo isso? Fiz alguma coisa de errado? Não consigo explicar tudo isso que tá acontecendo... Tem alguém em quem eu possa confiar?!

MALDIÇÃO! MALDIÇÃO, MALDIÇÃO, MALDIÇÃO!

Droga, minha mão... A Mimi vai ficar brava, eu manchei a pia dela com sangue. Meus dedos tão dormentes, mas achei que não ia vazar nada pra fora da luva... Droga, não tem nada que eu faça direito mesmo...

Pego meu D-3 e fico olhando ele. Por que será que eu recebi isso? Se eu não recebesse, talvez as coisas não tivessem rolado desse jeito. Claro, eu continuaria afim da Kari e ainda ia ter que engolir o TK, mas talvez as coisas tivessem sido diferentes...

Sim... Eu consigo ver... Amigos diferentes, talvez até uma menina que me fizesse superar a Kari... Sim, isso ia ser o ideal. Eu acabaria me afastando do grupo, nunca teria que ser o líder de nada. Sim, isso ia ser bom...

-Davis... Você tá bem?

Hum? Yolei? Ela tá aqui? E o Ken também... Caramba, eu tô tão patético assim que até eles tão com pena de mim? Ela até colocou a mão no meu ombro...

-Yolei... Por que você acha que eu recebi isso?

-Hum? - ela demora um pouco pra perceber que tô falando do D-3 e consigo perceber como ela tá tomando cuidado com as palavras - Pra ajudar a gente a salvar do Digimundo, não?

-Salvar o Digimundo... Sim, mas eu quero dizer... Por que _eu_ recebi os brasões da Coragem e da Amizade, sendo que quando mais preciso... - não lágrimas, não saiam, por favor...

-Olha, Davis - Ken, cara, não me deixa pior... Eu sei que você colocou a mão no meu ombro também pra me ajudar, mas só tá me deixando pior... - Lembra logo depois que eu deixei de ser o Imperador?

-Ha... Lembro... Foi logo antes da gente fazer a digievolução de DNA - não posso me virar... Se eu tirar meu olhar do D-3, tenho certeza que vou desabar...

-Exatamente... Eu achava que não tinha motivos pra vocês quererem alguém que tinha feito o que eu fiz como amigo, mas mesmo assim eu _confiei_ em vocês, e não consigo me imaginar hoje se não fosse isso...

-Cara, eu confiei na Kari e no TK... Olha no que deu - eu fecho os olhos e guardo o D-3 no bolso. Me esforço pro meu melhor sorriso pra eles - Eu sei que você tá tentando fazer, mas não acho que tem muito o que ser dito...

Eu... Eu confiei na Kari... Eu escondi o que ela me disse aquele dia, eu escondi tudo, mas agora, não sei se posso confiar nela... Nem nela, nem no TK, nem mesmo no Tai... Cara, que dia ruim...

_Normal P.o.v._

Davis se afasta de Ken e Yolei e vai até o banheiro de Mimi, lavando a mão com a qual esmurrara a pia da menina para descontar a raiva. Ele geme um pouco com dor, mas não havia muito o que fazer.

Ken e Yolei ficam olhando um para o outro, incertos do que fazer.

-Você acha que o Davis vai ficar bem? - pergunta a violácea, apertando as mãos enluvadas, aflita. Ela não sabia dizer com quem mais estava preocupada: Davis, TK ou Kari. Após o acontecimento no colégio, não haveria como os três voltarem a serem vistos como "normais" pelos colegas, suas reputações totalmente defloradas pelo que ocorrera naquela manhã.

-Não sei... Eu consigo imaginar o desespero que ele tá sentindo. Sempre que eu lembro de tudo que eu fiz com o Wormmon quando era o Imperador, não consigo entender como ele foi capaz de me perdoar. Da mesma forma, não sei se ele vai ser capaz de perdoá-los...

-Eu... Não sei o que pensar... - fala Yolei, sentindo os olhos arderem um pouco e o vidro de seus óculos embaça com as lágrimas - Eu quero defender a Kari, ela é minha melhor amiga, assim como quero defender o TK, mas o que eles fizeram...

A digiescolhida do Amor e da Sinceridade de repente se cala, ao sentir algo tocar a parte de cima de sua cabeça; Ken lhe beijara bem no meio de sua testa, fazendo com que ela core violentamente. Quando ele se abaixa, ele próprio estava um pouco vermelho e sorrindo de forma tranquilizante.

-Não se culpe assim, Yolei... - o rapaz de cabelos negros pega os óculos de Yolei e retira o embaçado com sua camisa, colocando-o de volta nos olhos dela e arruma de leve a franja dela - Não gosto de você chateada assim!

A mente da violácea congela por alguns minutos, enquanto o choque se instalava em sua mente. "_Ele... Acabou de beijar minha testa? Esse é o Ken Ichijouji, não é?_". A parte em que ele a beijara e onde ela sentira o dedo dele deslizar pela sua cabeça ficam praticamente dormentes.

-Vamos, agora nossos amigos precisam da gente! - fala o jovem, ainda sorrindo e pegando de leve na mão de Yolei, puxando-a para segui-lo. Aquilo foi um choque quase tão grande quanto o beijo, e tudo que ela consegue fazer é acenar alguns centímetros com a cabeça, ficando quase tão vermelha quanto seu brasão.

Quando a dupla chega até a sala, já com as mãos soltas, Yolei ouve uma frase que consegue tirá-la de seu torpor:

-É o teste de paternidade que eu pedi. Vocês não sabem? Eu também tô grávida!

Para sorte de TK, quem reage mais rápido é seu irmão. Como um instinto de sobrevivência básica, ele coloca seu braço na frente de Tai, impedindo que ele falasse ou fizesse algo, e falando rápido:

-Como assim? Você pode explicar isso?

-Hum? Você quer saber mesmo _como_, Matt? - pergunta Mirato, parecendo se divertir com a situação, parecendo indiferente ao peso das coisas que falava.

O digiescolhido da Amizade olha de relance para a namorada e percebe como a cor de seu rosto vai adquirindo tons semelhantes aos seus cabelos, sentindo um medo real das coisas que ela pensava em fazer com a menina de cabelos negros.

-TK, o que você tem a dizer sobre isso?! - pergunta Tai, num tom tão sem vida que se assemelhava a seu tom normal de voz, não deixando que nenhuma emoção seja captada de sua voz.

O digiescolhido da Esperança não olhava para ninguém, mas sentia bem o olhar sobre ele; sentia _muito bem_.

_TK P.o.v._

Bom, e agora o estrago está feito... Que eu faço agora? Eu podia negar, mas duvido muito que alguém acredite no que eu diga; agora que todo mundo sabe o que eu e a Kari fazemos, não tem como ninguém acreditar em mim se eu falasse que é tudo mentira.

Deixa eu olhar bem de lado... Droga! A Kari tá chorando e a Mirato tá sorrindo... Droga, aconteceu tudo exatamente da forma que ela planejou: eles ficaram sabendo que eu engravidei a Kari e agora estou sem ter como dizer que não tenho nada a ver com a Mirato...

Maldição, como que eu fui capaz de cair na mão dela dessa forma... Ela tá sorrindo de leve, mas deve tá gargalhando por dentro pela forma como enganou todo mundo...

E o pior que cada segundo que fico quieto, sem responder, faz parecer que eu sou mais culpado! O Tai não deixou nenhuma raiva na fala, mas a Kari chorando dessa forma do meu lado não deve tá passando desapercebido por ele. Se eu não dar alguma resposta logo, nem mesmo o Matt vai conseguir segurar ele. MAS, POR KAMI, O QUE EU POSSO FALAR?!

-Fala logo, TK!

Co-Cody?! Até ele tá bravo comigo?! Caramba, a irritação na voz dele... Como é possível que ele esteja tão nervoso assim comigo? Nunca ouvi esse tom dele. Que tá acontecendo?! O olhar dele pra mim... Parece o que o Davis deu pra mim quando ouviu pela porta da sala hoje...

Nossa, ele deve tá com muita raiva de mim, eu sou o parceiro de digievolução de DNA dele e não falei nada pra ele... Acho que a situação não tem mesmo como ficar pior...

_Normal P.o.v._

-Olha, gente... Eu...

A resposta de TK é interrompida de repente por um terrível barulho, semelhante às próprias Trombetas do Apocalipse, fazendo vibrar os objetos na casa de Mimi e fazer os digiescolhidos caírem no chão, tentando proteger o que sobrava de seus tímpanos contra o barulho infernal.

-QUE É ISSO?! - grita Mimi, quase chorando de dor, mas nem mesmo ela é capaz de seu lamento sob o terrível retumbar.

Aos poucos, o barulho vai diminuindo até ser possível que eles se levantassem do chão e irem até sua fonte: o quarto de Mimi; mais especificamente, para seu computador. Eles encontram Davis na porta do quarto da menina, também convocado pelo retumbante som.

Ao olharem pelo computador, um flash faz com que todos os treze se cegassem por alguns instantes, e ao voltarem a abri-los, não estavam mais no quarto da digiescolhida da Sinceridade.

Eles se encontravam num lugar escuro, cercados por quatro misteriosas criaturas, uma mais fantástica que a outra.

O local era uma caverna ampla, mas que se tornava minúscula quando preenchida quase que totalmente pelas criaturas: um gigantesco dragão azul acorrentado, uma enorme tartaruga de duas cabeças com uma árvore nas costas, um tigre branco com garras metálicas e uma enorme ave de quatro asas, cujas ardentes penas eram a única fonte de iluminação no local. É o dragão quem recepciona os recém-chegados:

-Digiescolhidos, lamentamos chamá-los dessa forma, mas foi necessário.

-Nós somos os Grande Guardiões do Digimundo - fala a gigantesca ave - E os convocamos em um momento de grande dificuldade!

-Os convocamos para vingar a morte de seu mentor, Gennai, e levar os culpados à justiça de Huanglongmon! - fala o tigre, sendo logo seguido pela tartaruga.

-A partir de agora, estamos fechando o Digiportal! Ninguém mais entra ou sai do Digimundo até que a ameaça seja eliminada!

Continua...


	15. Os Grandes Guardiões

Os Quatro Guardiões

O som das ondas se batendo contra a rocha negra do castelo sempre lhe acompanhou. Raramente ele recebia algum tipo de convidado, mas o Grande Deus Negro não reclamava; gostava de ouvir a rebentação, que para ele se assemelhava a uma suave canção, ocorrendo mar abaixo.

Sentado em seu negro trono, ele olhava para a porta de obsidiana à sua frente: a pedra colossal com mais de quarenta metros de altura fora esculpida com a imagem dele de pé, segurando seu imponente tridente levantado, conjurando as forças de seus domínios para servi-lo. Ao longo de muitas eras ele observara aquela imagem, sempre se incomodando com a forma como fora representado. "_Eu preciso arrumar isso... O tridente está mais alto do que eu"_.

O trono em que sentava era outro trabalho de arte gigantesco: entalhado em um gigantesco bloco de ônix negro, ele possuía inúmeras reentrâncias nos apoios para seus braços, pernas, costas e seu próprio corpo, permitindo que seus tentáculos se ajustassem de forma confortável.

Seu salão possuía apenas duas grandes colunas, feitas também de obsidiana, com detalhes que se assemelhavam a videiras negras cheias de espinhos se contorcendo ao redor da pedra lisa, uma de cada lado de seu trono, o qual ficava no centro do recinto e bem em frente à gigantesca porta.

-Ele chegou...

Fazendo o chão tremer, Dagomon, o Grande Deus Negro, se ergue, segurando seu gigantesco tridente. A porta à sua frente se abre, e o convidado do castelo do Mar Negro adentra o recinto, fazendo uma referência. O mestre do Mar Negro e de seus habitantes pronuncia uma única frase:

-Está na hora...

...

-A partir de agora, estamos fechando o Digiportal! Ninguém mais entra ou sai do Digimundo até que a ameaça seja eliminada!

Os digiescolhidos ficam um pouco acuados. Os Grandes Guardiões os cercavam, e apenas seus tamanhos era o suficiente para fazer com que todos se sentissem bem intimidados. Eles já conheciam o tamanho de Qinglongmon, quando ele confrontara BlackWarGreymon quatro anos atrás, mas seus iguais não eram ofuscados pelo tamanho do grande dragão azul.

-Acho que a gente assustou eles... - comenta a tartaruga de duas cabeças com uma voz envelhecida e suave, em um tom de voz bem mais casual do qual era de se esperar de alguém com seu tamanho e importância - Por favor, nos perdoem se fomos mal educados, estamos todos tensos pela situação. Meu nome é Xuanwumon, e eu sou o Grande Guardião do Norte. Vocês são os herdeiros da vontade de Gennai, eu presumo...

-Sim... - fala Tai, se colocando à frente do grupo na direção do Grande Guardião do Norte.

-Qinglongmon, o que está acontecendo? - pergunta Izzy, que conhecera um pouco mais do Grande Guardião do Leste enquanto conversava com Gennai - Por que vocês fecharam o Digiportal?!

-Digiescolhido da Sabedoria, estou certo? - pergunta a fênix, cujas asas emitiam a única iluminação no local, tendo uma voz em parte agressiva, em parte profunda - Ouvimos falar muito a seu respeito de Gennai, e ele o estimava muito. Antes de respondermos, me diga: como nos chamamos? Com exceção de Xuanwumon e Qinglongmon, claro; os nomes deles vocês já sabem.

O ruivo fica um pouco surpreso pelo desafio que lhe fora lançado pela majestosa ave, mas não se deixa intimidar:

-Você é o Grande Guardião do Sul, Zhuqiaomon, e ele - Izzy se vira para o grande tigre branco, fazendo uma pequena reverência a ele antes de se continuar - É o Grande Guardião do Oeste, Baihumon, o mais jovem e forte do grupo.

-Hehehe... Parece que ele te pegou nessa, Zhuqiaomon - fala Baihumon em uma voz jovial, sorrindo, permitindo que suas presas de quase meio metro de altura se mostrassem - Parece que Gennai os treino-

O tigre se interrompe quando seus olhos se focam na 13º pessoa presente, e, de repente, suas presas se mostram, não porque sorria, mas porque estava irritado.

-Você... Mirato Tanamari... O QUE UMA TRAIDORA COMO VOCÊ FAZ AQUI?!

A ex-digiescolhida fica assustada com a raiva na voz do Grande Guardião do Oeste, então ela instintivamente se encolhe atrás de TK, como se esperasse que aquilo a protegesse caso o digimon decidisse fazê-la em pedaços.

-Hum? - Xuanwumon foca seu olhar na digiescolhida que lhe passara desapercebida, uma vez que ela estava bem no centro do grupo - Hum, mas que surpresa... Uma digiescolhida a mais...

-Não ouse chamá-la de "digiescolhida"! - ruge Baihumon, em uma voz que parece abalar toda a estrutura da caverna, olhando o tempo inteiro para a menina de cabelos negros com desprezo - Ela não merece esse título!

-Bom, e o que faremos...

-Temos que mandá-la de volta para o Mundo Humano! - fala Baihumon, autoritário - Ela não é mais bem vinda a esse mundo...

-Não se apresse, Baihumon - fala Qinglongmon - Nós acabamos de selar o Digiportal e não seríamos capazes de abrirmos ele de novo em tempo hábil... Parabéns, minha jovem, você agora fará parte da companhia dos digiescolhidos...

-Peraí, eu não tô entendendo nada! - exclama Tai, indo até Qinglongmon - O que está acontecendo?

-Guerra... - responde Zhuqiaomon, soturno - Guerra pelo destino de todo o Digimundo, digiescolhido da Coragem...

-Eles matarem Gennai foi uma declaração de guerra a todos nós, então somos forçados a agir - continua Qinglongmon - Eu não posso abandonar meu posto no Leste agora, mas Xuanwumon se propôs a ajudá-los por enquanto...

-Mas, Qinglongmon, nós não podemos fazer nada sem nossos digimons - fala Sora, se colocando um pouco mais à frente do grupo. Ela cerrava um pouco os punhos, se sentindo intimidada pelos Grandes Guardiões, mas também não desejava mostrar fraqueza - Desde que atacaram o Gennai, nós não fomos capazes de contatá-los...

-Não se preocupe, digiescolhida do Amor - fala Xuanwumon, sorrindo e se aproximando de Sora. A garota recua um pouco, mas o sorriso da gigantesca tartaruga desarma suas defesas - Quando ficamos sabendo desse lamentável fato, fomos rápidos em proteger os parceiros de todos na região Leste do Digimundo. Sabíamos que seria perigoso se os inimigos fossem capazes de caçá-los, então protegemos todos.

-Uau! Então, quer dizer que a Palmon e os outros estão bem, Xuan-san?! - pergunta Mimi, entrelaçando os dedos das mãos e sorrindo para o Grande Guardião do Norte, com seus olhos quase que brilhando com felicidade ao saber que sua parceira estava bem.

-Sim, digiescolhida da Sinceridade. Estão todos bem e protegidos em um lugar que vocês conhecem bem...

-Hum? Onde? - pergunta Cody, ansioso por encontrar Armadillomon.

-Os mandei para a Ilha Arquivo - completa Qinglongmon - Vocês irão para lá agora, e depois nos encontraremos de novo. Xuanwumon vai levá-los lá agora, então decidiremos o que fazer...

-Peraí, nós não podemos ir assim... - fala Ken, colocando a mão no queixo, pensativo - Nossos pais com certeza vão ficar preocupados se sumirmos por muito tempo...

-Agora que você falou, é verdade - diz Tai. Só por saber que Agumon estava vivo e a salvo e apenas a possibilidade de se reencontrar com ele em breve o fizeram ficar feliz como há muito não se sentira; ele nem parou por um segundo pra pensar que eles não tinham nenhuma forma de se alimentar ou mesmo avisar seus pais de que estavam bem - Nós não temos comida e se simplesmente sumirmos assim, nossa família vai perceber com certeza!

-Sem dizer que o hospital vai precisar de mim - comenta Joe.

-Digiescolhidos... Acredito que vocês ainda não perceberam a gravidade da situação - fala Baihumon, um forte tom desaprovador em sua voz - Acredito que vocês tenham se acostumado demais a Gennai...

-Baihumon... - repreende Qinglongmon, mas era tarde demais; Davis já havia avançado, cerrando os punhos.

-O que você tá dizendo do Gennai, seu gato escaldado?!

-Calma, Davis, a gente não quer briga com eles... - sussurra Yolei em seu ouvido, sem tirar os olhos do imponente digimon que parecia se divertir com a revolta de Davis.

-O mentor de vocês foi morto e o próprio destino do Digimundo está pendurado na balança, e vocês preocupados com seus pais e coisa simples como comida e roupas? Gennai foi leve com vocês quando eram crianças, mas isso foi há muito tempo; a situação está extremamente grave... Nós estamos falando do fim da própria Luz do Digimundo...

Antes que o ruivo estourasse novamente, que, diga-se de passagem, estava pronto para descontar todas suas mágoas sobre o grande tigre branco; Zhuqiaomon se vira para Baihumon e responde:

-Acredito que você que esteja se equivocando, Baihumon... Mesmo que a situação seja séria, os digiescolhidos também têm suas responsabilidades para com seu mundo e seus amados. Mesmo que necessitemos deles, não podemos esquecer disso...

-Não me esqueço, Zhuqiaomon, mas acredito que os problemas aqui não podem ser ignorados no momento...

Baihumon e Zhuqiaomon ficam se encarando, fazendo com que um perturbador silêncio se instaurasse na gruta. Vendo que a situação ficava além dos limites, Xuanwumon fala em uma voz pacífica:

-Poupemos a briga para os inimigos... Vamos, digiescolhidos. Eu vou levá-los agora...

Xuanwumon geme um pouco e uma silhueta aparece na base de sua árvore: uma porta se materializa nela e, ao abrir-se, revelou uma espécie de casa dentro. Para ajudá-los, o Grande Guardião do Norte ainda projetou uma escada da borda de seu casco, dois metros acima do solo, para que eles pudessem subir.

Alguns minutos depois e os digiescolhidos se instalam no interior, o qual era extremamente parecido com uma casa de dois andares, sendo um feito bem impressionante para eles.

Assim que entraram, os digiescolhidos estavam na "sala de estar", com dois sofás de madeira para três pessoas encostados no canto de uma parede, um em perpendicular com o outro. Ao lado, havia uma cozinha com uma mesa ampla e extensa, com cadeiras para todo. O andar superior era dividido em quatro quartos, um em cada direção cardial, com uma escada que dava para o "Norte". O curioso era que os móveis estavam incrustados na parede de forma que parecia que faziam parte da parede.

-_Entrem na cozinha, eu tenho uma surpresa para vocês..._

A voz de Xuanwumon ressoa no interior de sua árvore, seu tom suave e envelhecido pelas eras fazia com que até as mentes atormentadas dos digiescolhidos se acalmassem.

Ao entrarem na cozinha, ouvem mais um gemido do Grande Guardião do Norte e da mesa brotam toda uma miríade de frutos: conhecidos ou não, todos estavam carnosos e pareciam suculentos e maduros; suas cores formavam um mosaico feito com as cores do arco-íris.

-QUE LEGAL! OBRIGADA, XUAN-SAN! - grita Mimi, extremamente feliz e correndo para pegar uma laranja.

-_Não precisa agradecer, digiescolhida... Mesmo que Baihumon não queira admitir, nós todos nos preocupamos muito e tomamos algumas providências. Não podemos deixar que enfrentem o que está por vir sem terem toda a ajuda possível..._

-Isso é incrível, Xuanwumon! - comenta Yolei, ajustando seus olhos enquanto analisava cada móvel que compunha o interior da árvore de Xuanwumon, atenta à perfeição com que eles haviam sido entalhados - Como você fez tudo isso?

-_Não fui eu, minha jovem. Tudo que vocês veem foi feito pelos primeiros digiescolhidos, eu apenas adaptei tudo para vocês, afinal, vocês são em um número bem maior!_

-Os digiescolhidos originais?! - pergunta Izzy, espantado -Vocês os conheceu, Xuanwumon? Como eles eram?!

-_Fufu, achei que já que passava tanto tempo com Gennai, você conhecesse um pouco das histórias deles... Mas bem, sim, os conheci, e muito bem. Eles eram cinco, provavelmente o grupo mais corajoso que já conheci_ \- rapidamente, o Grande Guardião emenda -_ Sem querer tirar o mérito de tudo que já fizeram, evidentemente!_

-O Gennai nunca falou muito a respeito deles... - lamenta Izzy, ao perceber que aquela seria uma conversa que nunca teria com seu mentor.

-Peraí, se eles eram cinco... Xuanwumon! Nós somos em treze, como iremos ficar aqui?!

-Não se preocupe, digiescolhido Cody... Eu usei o modelo que eles deixaram para trás e aumentei o número de camas, não haverá necessidade de tumultos!

De repente, Mimi dá um tapa na cabeça de Izzy, desconcertando o digiescolhido da Sabedoria e todos ao redor.

-Que foi, Mimi?! Por que me bateu?! - ele diz, passando a mão onde a garota o acertara.

-Hum! - Mimi vira a cara, emburrada, enquanto cruza os braços, e fala num biquinho - O Xuan-san tá me tratando melhor que o meu namorado!

Foi impossível não rir da brincadeira da digiescolhida da Sinceridade; mesmo TK e Kari deixaram escapar um pequeno riso. Aproveitando que o clima ficou momentaneamente mais leve, Sora proclama:

-Bom, se continuarmos aqui, essa comida vai estragar! Vamos comer!

Os treze digiescolhidos rapidamente se sentam e começam a comer. A brincadeira iniciada por Mimi desencadeou uma onda de pequenas piadas e provocações, fazendo com que todo o clima tenso na casa da digiescolhida da Sinceridade se dissipasse, fato auxiliado pelo fato de TK não se sentar próximo de Kari nem Mirato, procurando "refúgio" entre Matt e Ken.

Pouco após comerem, os digiescolhidos agradecem imensamente Xuanwumon pelo banquete, se sentindo estufados com o tanto de comida. Após isso, eles ficam um pouco sonolentos e alguns se retiram pra dormir, outros ficam na cozinha para limpar a bagunça e o resto vai para sala.

Mimi e Izzy vão para o quarto correspondente ao "Leste", notando pela primeira vez que acima de cada porta havia um pequeno símbolo fazendo referência a um dos Grandes Guardiões, todos em seus respectivos pontos cardeais.

Ao entrarem no quarto Leste, eles ficam felizes ao ver que dentro havia uma cama de casal, bem rústica e, ao invés de um colchão, várias videiras finas que serviriam ao mesmo propósito.

Izzy se deita primeiro e Mimi encosta sua cabeça no braço do rapaz, afundando as mãos no peito do rapaz.

-Hey... Izzy...

-Hum? Que foi, Mimi? - pergunta o ruivo, erguendo um pouco a cabeça e olhando para a namorada, vendo que ela desviava o olhar - Hum? Que você tá pensando?

-Izzy - a jovem cujos cabelos tinham apenas a ponta pintada de rosa escala o peito do rapaz, olhando-o nos olhos. - Você acha que sou egoísta?

-Quê?! Egoísta?! - pergunta Izzy, surpreso pela pergunta - Não, por que você tá perguntando isso?!

-Ah, é que... Mesmo com tudo isso que tá acontecendo com a Kari, o TK, o Davis e a Mirato, eu apenas não consigo parar de pensar na Palmon... Eu tô muito preocupada com ela, ainda mais da forma como o Gennai foi atacado... Os Guardiões nos falaram que eles tão seguros, mas a casa da Gennai sempre foi o lugar mais seguro do Digimundo, então eu não consigo deixar de me preocupar com ela...

-Hihi... - o ruivo não consegue deixar de rir um pouco da preocupação da garota, o que a faz erguer as sobrancelhas em espanto - Desculpa por rir, mas, Mimi, para de ser tão boba... Claro que você tá preocupada com a Palmon, todos nós estamos preocupados com nossos parceiros, mas em momento algum alguém iria pensar mal de você por isso... - vendo que um sorriso começava a brotar nela, Izzy aproveita para bagunçar um pouco a franja dela, dando em seguida um beijo em sua testa - Sabe, eu gostava mais do seu cabelo quando era todo rosa, você podia voltar a usar...

-Quem sabe... - fala ela, sorrindo pacificamente enquanto se reclinava sobre o braço do namorado, se encolhendo um pouco. O digiescolhido da Esperança sorri para ela e envolve seu braço sobre ela. Em alguns minutos, ambos estavam nos braços de Morpheus.

...

Demorou algumas horas, mas finalmente Xuanwumon chega até a Ilha Arquivo. Em seu interior, ele avisa aos digiescolhidos para que desembarcassem. Os digiescolhidos mais antigos ficam assustados ao ver o quanto o Digimundo mudara.

Como se uma camada de fuligem o preenchesse, o ar estava poeirento e sufocante, como se partículas de trevas se espalhassem por todo o local; o chão estava mais escuro também, lamacento, como se ele tentasse engolir os pés dos digiescolhidos a cada passo; as árvores pareciam congeladas em um eterno inverno, sem uma lembrança do verde que normalmente possuíam.

-Isso... É a Ilha Arquivo? - pergunta Davis, se perguntando onde o local que os veteranos descreviam como quase paradisíaco; o que olhava pertenceria mais a uma representação de um mundo pós-apocalíptico do que a um paraíso.

O silêncio da floresta também perturbava os digiescolhidos. Normalmente haveria digimons insetos e selvagens por todo o local, mas, agora, sombras de árvores e talvez algo a mais pareciam dançar, ocultando qualquer tipo de presença.

-Infelizmente... - fala o Grande Guardião, gemendo pouco enquanto criava sua escada para que os digiescolhidos descessem - Essa é uma das regiões mais afetadas, mas foi o melhor lugar que achamos para escondê-los. Opa, você não, menina...

-Hum? Que foi? - pergunta Mirato, surpresa por ser interrompida assim. Todos os digiescolhidos olham para a grande tartaruga, e uma sombra de sorriso se formava no rosto de Sora - Olha, se isso é uma punição por eu não ser...

-Não, não, nada disso, minha jovem... Eu queria pedir desculpas pelo comportamento deplorável de Baihumon. Entretanto, você não tem mais seu parceiro, então acho que seria melhor que você me fizesse um pouco de companhia, só enquanto eles recuperam seus parceiros...

A contragosto, Mirato reentra na árvore de Xuanwumon, sem antes olhar para TK com um semblante chateado; olhar esse que não passou desapercebido pelos outros.

-Boa sorte, digiescolhidos! - declara Xuanwumon, fazendo com que a terra abaixo de si cedesse. Quando ele adentra no solo, a sujeira o cobre, fazendo que parecesse que seja apenas uma árvore como qualquer outra na floresta.

Olhando para a paisagem corrompida de trevas, Tai se vira para a frente, um olhar determinado em seu rosto.

"_Agumon... Eu estou indo! Só mais um pouco!_".

Continua...


	16. O Novo e Destruído Digimundo!

O Novo e Destruído Digimundo!

_Como tudo mudara daquela forma?_

Essa era a única coisa em que o digiescolhido da Amizade conseguia pensar. Enquanto caminhava ao lado de seus amigos e irmão, Matt via como tudo que ele sempre prezara parecia ter sido corrompido.

Ele se lembrava ainda de oito anos atrás, quando fora convocado pelo Digimundo pela primeira vez, para lutar contra os Mestres das Trevas. "_E eu achava naquela época que as coisas não podiam ficar piores!_" ele reflete amargamente; tudo pelo que ele criara algum tipo de afeto parecia desfeito e destruído agora, tanto no Mundo Real como no Digimundo.

Olhando ao redor, ele se assustava; o lugar pelo qual andava agora em nada lhe lembrava o mundo pelo qual ele lutara. Mesmo na época em que Devimon dominava supremo, a Ilha Arquivo ainda tinha certo ar paradisíaco, com várias cores, digimons e horizontes que sempre prometiam muitas aventuras e diversões. O local que testemunhava agora mais se assemelhava a um cemitério, desolado e cinzento.

As árvores do Digimundo, outrora frondosas e verdejantes, perderam todas suas folhas; seus troncos e galhos se retorciam, enegrecidos, como mãos putrefatas tentando agarrar o céu numa eterna agonia.

O próprio terreno parecia ondular sob seus pés, adquirindo vida própria, uma grande entidade proibida que se estendia por quilômetros, desejosa de roubar os seres viventes acima. À distância, o monte Mugen se destacava no horizonte, seu cume encoberto por nuvens escuras, como se uma tempestade se assomasse no seu topo.

"_E não é só isso... Parece que nem o grupo já é o mesmo_". Era especialmente doloroso para o digiescolhido da Amizade ver como a união do grupo se ressecava que nem as árvores ao seu redor, enegrecida pelas mentiras e desconfianças. "_E tudo começou com meu próprio irmão... _".

Por mais que tentasse pensar a respeito, Matt não conseguia entender como TK não só fizera aquilo com Kari, como também escondera dele, seu próprio irmão. Mil suposições para explicar aquilo ele fizera, e duas mil vezes elas se desfaziam totalmente em poucos segundos.

Mesmo agora, enquanto arrastava seu pé na lama negra na qual o solo se tornara, ele via a forma como TK se isolara do grupo, distante de tudo e todos, mesmo de seu próprio irmão mais velho.

"_Sei que ele está sozinho, mas não consigo ir até ele e falar que está tudo bem. Não está tudo bem. Talvez nunca mais as coisas fiquem bens_".

Era quase praxe que Matt brigasse feio com Tai, mas isso era a forma como a amizade deles se estabelecera: violenta, volátil, duradoura e resistente. Entretanto, a muralha que se erguera entre TK e Davis talvez jamais se desfizesse por completo, para sempre interferindo na amizade dos dois rivais.

"_Isso se sobrar alguma coisa dela quando tudo isso acabar..._"

...

Seguindo o caminho determinado pelos digivices, os digiescolhidos finalmente chegam ao local no qual seus digimons haviam sido marcados. Só havia um problema...

-Onde eles estão?! - pergunta Mimi, aflita, olhando para os lados.

O grupo chega a uma grande clareira aberta no meio do campo pútrido em que a Ilha Arquivo se transformara, e no centro dessa clareira estava uma grande árvore, cujo tronco recia ser tão grosso quanto a árvore no tronco de Xuanwumon; aquela era a única árvore com folhas e um tronco saudável que eles viram desde que chegaram.

-É melhor a gente achar eles logo, aqui somos alvos fáceis - fala Matt, olhando de canto de olho pra todos os lados ao redor, sentindo calafrios sempre que as sombras pareciam se mover entre as árvores.

-Mas onde que a Palmon e os outros tão? - pergunta Mimi, encarando seu digivice como se a informação nele mudasse, mas continua a mesma coisa: aparentemente, eles estavam no lugar certo.

-Isso é muito estranho... - fala Izzy, coçando seu queixo enquanto observava o digivice - Não tem como eles terem errado... - de repente, algo vem na cabeça de Izzy. Ele olha pra árvore e foca seus olhos. Ao perceber que poderia ter matado a charada, ele bate uma mão fechada na outra aberta e fala - Hey, Tai, você pode encostar na árvore?!

-Hum? Como assim, Izzy? - pergunta Tai, estranhando o pedido do ruivo.

-Que foi, Izzy? Pensou em algo? - pergunta Yolei, se aproximando do amigo.

-Acho que sim... Tai, por favor, apenas encosta nela...

Encarando o amigo, pensando se ele poderia estar de alguma forma brincando com ele, o digiescolhido da Coragem estende sua mão até a árvore. Quando achava que a tocaria, sua mão atravessa a casca marrom e ele quase tropeça para dentro, logo puxando sua mão para fora novamente, assustado enquanto checava sua mão, com medo que algo poderia ter lhe acontecido. Todos se aproximam mais, curiosos.

-Hey, que que foi isso, Izzy? - pergunta Joe, analisando de perto a árvore, ajustando de leve os óculos.

-Tai, Sora, lembram quando chegamos aqui pela primeira vez e aquele Kuwagamon atacou a gente?! Onde foi que a gente se escondeu?

Os dois digiescolhidos forçam um pouco a memória até que finalmente eles entendem o que havia acontecido, e é Sora quem confirma:

-Vocês se esconderam numa árvore que na verdade era um holograma! Eu encontrei vocês lá pouco depois de conhecer a Piyocomon!

-Exatamente! - confirma Izzy, se aproximando mais ainda da árvore e examinando de perto seu caule - Essa árvore deve ser algo parecido... - como se prestes a mergulhar em uma piscina, o ruivo inspira o máximo de ar e entra no tronco.

Os digiescolhidos ficam apreensivos, a árvore engolira o digiescolhido quase que instantaneamente, mostrando que pelo menos em parte ele estava correto. O grupo se entreolha por alguns instantes, antes que Davis se coloque à frente.

-Eu não vou ficar aqui parado enquanto o Veemon pode estar lá dentro me esperando. Lá vou eu!

Sem hesitar nem esperar uma resposta dos outros, Davis adentra na casca marrom. Por um segundo, o mundo ficou escuro, antes de revelar o que residia no seu interior. Pela primeira vez desde que Kari fora até sua casa, o coração do digiescolhido da Coragem e da Amizade se aquece. Em seus olhos, as lágrimas começam a brotar, escorrendo pelo seu rosto.

-DAVIS!

Incapaz de falar, o líder do segundo grupo apenas se ajoelha e abre os braços. Alguns segundos depois, uma pequena criatura azul se joga contra ele, envolveu seu corpo ao redor do pescoço do ruivo.

-DAVIS! DAVIS! QUANTO TEMPO, DAVIS!

-Veemon... - de repente, as lágrimas são mais fortes do que Davis é capaz de segurar e começam a afluir em abundancia, chegando mesmo a molhar as costas do pequeno digimon. Ele começa a apertar o digimon com mais força, se entregando totalmente aquele abraço - Veemon...

-Davis? Tá tudo bem? - pergunta Veemon, assustado. Ele esperava que Davis ficasse emocionado, mas ele parecia... frágil.

-Agora tá... - ele responde, estreitando ainda mais o abraço e praticamente enterra seu rosto no corpo do pequeno - Agora tá...

Veemon sente como o corpo de seu amigo tremia conforme ele o abraçava, mas decide não falar nada, permitindo que ele desabasse em paz.

...

-Hey... Eles já estão lá... - comenta uma voz em sussurro, um pouco grossa e impaciente.

-Obrigado por informar o óbvio, Fuijinmon! Eu tenho olhos... - responde outra voz, nervosa.

-Nós devemos fazer algo, Callismon. Se eles chegarem até os digimons, nós podemos ter problemas - retruca uma terceira voz, agitada e um pouco aguda.

-Suijinmon, você deve ter algo óbvio a dizer também, pra imitar seus irmãos! - fala Callismon, impaciente, sem tirar os olhos do grupo de digiescolhidos que entrava aos poucos na árvore.

O grande digimon responsável pela retaguarda apenas grunhe em resposta, indiferente à conversa. Ele focava seus canhões na grande árvore em que os digiescolhidos se encontravam, apenas esperando para o momento de atirar.

-Hum, quem diria, o grandalhão é o mais inteligente dos três... Eu já disse, temos que esperar que eles abaixem a guarda - fala Callismon, antes de dar um cruel sorriso e bater de leve na sua arma - Não se esqueçam da minha arma secreta...

...

-PALMON! PAMON! - desde que encontrara sua parceira, Mimi não deixara de abraçá-la. O espaço para todos era um pouco apertado, mas nada que impedisse que eles matassem a saudade.

Em outro canto, Sora brincava de bater as palmas com Piyomon, pareada costas a costas com Matt; este conversava calmamente com Gabumon, dividindo novidades sobre sua banda.

Bem no centro da árvore, um círculo composto por Tai, Agumon, Kari, Tailmon, Izzy, Tentomon e Cody, junto de Armadillomon, conversavam.

-Hey, Tentomon, como vocês vieram parar aqui?

-Izzy, eu tava na fábrica com o Andromon, tava sim! Do nada, uma luz brilhante me cegou e eu apareci aqui.

-E com você, Agumon? Foi a mesma coisa?

-Sim, Tai! Eu tava na Vila dos Koromons quando, do nada, eu tava aqui!

-O mesmo comigo, Cody - comenta Armadilomon, olhando Cody de baixo, enquanto o jovem acariciava a parte atrás de sua orelha.

-Kari, vocês têm alguma notícia do Gennai? Desde que chegamos aqui, não tivemos mais notícias dele... - pergunta Tailmon, olhando para sua parceira com uma sombra de preocupação.

"_Eles não sabem..._" pensa Kari, subitamente mais triste ainda pela morte de seu mentor. Por mais dura que fosse a dor, ela desejava estar lá para poder se despedir de Gennai. De todas as dores que sentia no momento, uma das piores era a de sequer se lembrar de quando fora a última vez que falara com seu mentor."_Nós nunca esperamos que seja mesmo a última vez..."_.

Ao ver que a dor tomara o rosto de Kari e ter o vislumbre de uma minúscula lágrima, rapidamente suprimida, os olhos de Tailmon se arregalam, perplexos pelo fato. Como se para ter certeza, a felina fica encarando Kari, mas a humana era incapaz de responder o olhar, apenas mantendo seus olhos fechados e a cabeça abaixada.

-Hum? Que tá rolando, Kari? - pergunta Tentomon, olhando rapidamente para a garota e depois para seu parceiro, estranhando a forma como o clima de repente mudara no grupo - Izzy, que foi?

-Tai... - fala Agumon ao compreender o que ocorrera; ele se senta, abatido pela tristeza. Tentomon continua a pergunta o que ocorrera com Gennai, mas ninguém tinha coragem de contar para seus pequenos amigos; a alegria que seus parceiros estavam sentindo por reencontrá-los não deveria ser manchada com aquela triste memória.

Afastado de todos, TK estava sentado com as pernas cruzadas, Patamon sentado em seu colo. O pequeno digimon laranja olhava para seu amigo de forma confusa, sem parar de perguntar:

-TK, o pessoal tá logo ali. Por que a gente não vai ali se divertir com a Tailmon e os outros?

-Patamon... É que é meio complicado... - responde o loiro, tentando manter um sorriso no rosto enquanto seus olhos jaziam desprovidos de alegria. Ele sabia como seu parceiro deveria estar morrendo de saudade de seus outros amigos humanos, mas simplesmente não tinha coragem de ir até lá e encará-los. "_Quando que eu me tornei tão fraco?"_.

-Mas vocês são amigos, não é? Amigos deviam ser capazes de resolver tudo...

-Patamon...

Não mais capaz de resistir; TK vira até ficar de costas para o grupo e abraça seu parceiro, começando a chorar. A aparentemente paradoxal combinação de inocência e sabedoria do pequeno digimon fazia com que toda a situação doesse ainda mais. "_Ele tem razão... Nós somos amigos... Deveríamos ser capazes de resolver isso, mas por que eu sinto que cada ação minha piora ainda mais as coisas?"_.

Os pensamentos de TK são interrompidos. O abraço de Mimi e Palmon é interrompido. A difícil conversa no grupo de Tai é interrompida. Tudo é interrompido.

Um rugido de trovão ecoa por toda a árvore, fazendo com que toda a estrutura fosse abalada, chegando a fazer mesmo o chão tremer.

-O que é isso?! - pergunta Sora, olhando para cima, assustada. Todo o grupo olha para cima, para o topo da árvore, quando algo em formato esférico adentra a parede holograma, explodindo em milhares de gotas.

-Tá chovendo agora?! - pergunta Hawkmon, tentando se cobrir com suas penas.

-Não... - fala Tai, a voz em um crescendo de urgência - Estamos sendo atacados! FUJAM!

Pouco depois do grito do digiescolhido da Coragem, todos se postam a correr, para pouco depois algo parecendo uma lâmina de ar cortar o tronco da árvore. O grupo foge pelo lado contrário daquele de onde os ataques pareciam vir, escapando pouco antes da árvore colapsar sobre si mesma.

Enquanto os destroços do refúgio dos digimons se desfaziam, os atacantes se revelam: um grupo de quatro digimons extremos.

-QUE VOCÊS QUEREM ATACANDO A GENTE?! - pergunta Davis, erguendo seu punho cerrado para o alto, ameaçando os digimons.

-Meu nome é Callismon! - anuncia o grande digimon semelhante a um urso roxo, encabeçando o grupo - E nós viemos por vocês, digiescolhidos! Raijinmon, Suijinmon, Fuijinmon, ATAQUEM!

Tai rapidamente saca seu digivice e o ergue, gritando:

-DIGIEVOLUÇÃO!

Continua...


	17. A Cartada do Urso!

-Meu nome é Callismon! E nós viemos por vocês, digiescolhidos! Raijinmon, Suijinmon, Fujinmon, ataquem!

-DIGIEVOLUÇÃO!

Enquanto o grito de Tai ainda ecoava, as mãos de todos já estavam ocupadas por seus digivices, o campo sendo iluminado pela luz da digievolução.

Agumon megadigivolve para... WarGreymon!

Gabumon megadigivolve para... MetalGarurumon!

Piyomon digivolve para... Birdramon! Birdramon superdigivolve para... Garudamon!

Tentomon digivolve para... Kabuterimon! Kabuterimon superdigivolve para... AtlurKabuterimon!

Palmon digivolve para... Togemon! Togemon superdigivolve para... Lilimon!

Gomamon digivolve para... Ikkakumon! Ikkakumon superdigivolve para... Zudomon!

Patamon digivolve para... Patamon!

-Hum? – TK imediatamente estranha a ausência de digievolução de seu parceiro, que parece estar tão confuso quanto ele.

Wormmon digivolve para... Stingmon!

Veemon digivolve para... Veemon!

-Veemon, você também?! – Davis continua apontando seu D-3 para seu parceiro, mas não importa que fizesse, não conseguia fazê-lo digivolver.

Armadillomon, digievolução para... Ankylomon!

Hawkmon digivolve para... Aquilamon! Aquilamon, Tailmon, digievolução de DNA! Aquilamon! Tailmon!

-Isso não é bom...

Olhando através de seu D-3 para Tailmon, a digiescolhida da Luz demora alguns segundos para entender o que Cody já havia entendido, mas a visão de sua mão tremendo era o suficiente para fazê-la compreender.

"_Não importa quanto eu tente... Não consigo fazer a Tailmon digivolver..."_.

Com um rápido relance para seu lado, ela é capaz de decifrar os olhares de frustração que TK e Davis também possuíam.

"_Eles já entenderam..."._

-Hehe... Não é interessante isso? – Callismon olha com deboche para os digiescolhidos, um sorriso fixo sem eu rosto.

-Nossa fonte estava certa... – a voz de Suijinmon era grave, monótona e sóbria, sem articulações mais elaboradas e relativamente bronca.

-E agora, vamos nos divertir matando todos... – Fujinmon dá uma pequena volta em torno de si, apontando seu braço direito como se fosse uma espada na direção dos digiescolhidos.

-MALDITOS! NÃO VOU DEIXAR QUE FAÇAM PIADA DA GENTE!

As provocações dos inimigos levaram para longe as últimas forças de paciência de Davis. Deixando para trás um parceiro que tentara o impedir, ele sai correndo em direção os digimons extremos sem se preocupar com a eficácia de seu plano; focando em seus punhos todo seu ódio, toda sua revolta e toda sua mágoa, pronto para despejá-los em qualquer um deles.

-Isso facilita... – Callismon enterra seu braço descarnado no chão, causando um pequeno tremor – DEEP FOREST!

Saindo do local onde o digimon urso colocara seu braço, uma floresta de espinhos brota do chão, cruéis estacas escuras mais altas que os próprios digiescolhidos, indo em direção a Davis em uma linha reta como uma flecha.

O segundo líder dos digiescolhidos percebe a situação em que se encontrava e só tem tempo de erguer seus braços contra o corpo numa inútil tentativa de se proteger. Isso acaba salvando sua vida, pois permite que WarGreymon o erga pelas mãos voando segundos antes de ser empalado vivo, sendo devolvido para onde o resto do grupo estava.

-Hunf, quase consegui...

O comentário quase que desinteressado de Callismon só serve para humilhar ainda mais o ruivo, que abaixa sua cabeça conforme pousava no chão novamente. Tai coloca uma mão no ombro dele, tentando falar de forma conciliativa:

-Eu sei que você está com raiva, mas se não termos cuidado, eles vão...

-Eu sei! – Davis bate na mão do irmão de Kari para afastá-la de si e se afasta para perto de um Veemon que o olhava confuso. Aquela atitude não poderia ter machucado mais o parceiro de WarGreymon se fosse um soco em sua cara, mas ele não se permite abalar no momento.

-Comecemos essa dança!

A fala de Fujinmon serve como uma distração, pois quem se movimenta é Raijinmon. Um súbito clarão cega temporariamente todos, e quando seus olhos se abrem, o digimon dourado já se encontrava no meio de todos, entre Zudomon, Garudamon e Ankylomon.

-Vocês são lentos...

-COMO ELE FOI PARAR LÁ? – o grito de Sora reflete a confusão de todos, adicionado da aflição por ver sua parceira com a guarda exposta para o inimigo.

-Esse é meu! Anvil Smash!

Zudomon animadamente desce seu martelo sobre o digimon dourado, sendo o mais rápido a reagir ao ataque a despeito de seu grande tamanho. Seu golpe se choca violentamente contra o chão, criando uma onda de energia que pouco se propaga, olhando cauteloso para qualquer reação de seu inimigo.

-ZUDOMON, ATRÁS DE VOCÊ!

O aviso de Joe chega tarde demais; Raijinmon já estava nas costas de Zudomon e desfere um forte chute contra suas costas encouraçadas, afundando o digimon no chão.

-Boulder Breaker!

Garudamon foca sua força em seu braço direito e desfere um soco contra Raijinmon, rápido o suficiente para prevenir uma fuga dele e o forçando a parar para se proteger, o impacto do golpe criando algumas rachaduras no chão abaixo dele.

Lilimon, que estava mais à frente do grupo, percebe movimento na direção deles. Agindo com base no instinto, ela se vira já atacando:

-Flower Cannon!

Pouco depois de sair do canhão, seu disparo é prontamente cortado ao meio por uma lâmina de ar. Alguns segundos depois de seu ataque, ela identifica que quem atacara era Fujinmon, um sorriso galante em seu rosto.

-Ora, ora, mas como ela é rápida... Acho que vamos nos divertir! HAHA!

Rindo quase que maniacamente, ele flutua alguns metros no ar, e Lilimon o segue com o máximo de cuidado que era capaz de reunir.

Com seu rosto pouco expressivo, Suijinmon coloca seus braços no chão e os usa para se segurar, apontando seus canhões na direção do grupo dos digiescolhidos, com pouco interesse no que poderia acontecer a seus companheiros.

-Mugen Cannon!

De seus quatro canhões, ele dispara várias poderosas esferas de água, numa quantidade suficiente para varrer todo o campo de batalha. Vendo a ameaça se aproximando, MetalGarurumon corre na direção do digimon vermelho e contra-ataca:

-Grand Cross Freezer!

De todos os compartimentos em seu corpo, o parceiro de Matt dispara seus mísseis, conseguindo interceptar os projéteis de Suijinmon no ar, transformando-os em blocos de gelo que caíram pesadamente e inutilmente no chão.

Ainda segurando o punho de Garudamon, Raijinmon olhava ao seu redor, pouco interessado na possível ameaça que seu ataque podia lhe oferecer. Por isso, foi capaz de perceber o próximo ataque que vinha em sua direção:

-Tail Hammer!

Usando a esfera em seu rabo, Ankylomon tenta atacar o inimigo, mas Raijinmon consegue empurrar sem grandes esforços o punho de Garudamon o suficiente para desaparecer novamente, aparecendo nas costas do parceiro de Cody com seu ataque já pronto.

-Não dessa vez! Thor Fury!

Zudomon consegue surpreender Raijinmon antes que esse conseguisse atingir Ankylomon, acertando-o no quadril e o arremessando para longe dos digiescolhidos, capotando várias vezes no chão.

-Obrigado!

Mesmo que já esperasse, Ankylomon se sente muito grato por Zudomon tê-lo protegido antes de o golpe sequer o atingir. Raijinmon se ergue e desaparece de novo, todos atentos para onde ele retornaria.

Nos ares, Lilimon tinha dificuldade de desviar dos golpes de Fujinmon, o digimon verde se limitando a dar estocadas e golpes verticais com seus braços em forma de lâmina.

-Haha! Vamos! – ele desfere mais um golpe vertical, mas ela consegue se colocar à sua direita – Se defenda!

Seu rosto mostrando a diversão que sentia, Fujinmon decide mudar um pouco e desfere um chute no estômago da parceira de Mimi, a arremessando para trás alguns metros.

-Lilimon! Não deixe ele brincar com você assim! Acaba com ele!

O incentivo da garota consegue fazer com que ela se recompusesse do golpe que levara, aproveitando da arrogância de Fujinmon sequer se aproximar dela e consegue unir seus braços.

-Flower Cannon!

O disparo de Lilimon é facilmente contornado por Fujinmon, que gira ao redor de si elegantemente para desviar do golpe. Ao olhar para trás, no entanto, ele percebe Garudamon, uma quantidade de poder considerável já formado em suas mãos. No entanto, não é esse o ataque o acerta primeiro:

-Penetrator!

Caindo dos céus, Aquilamon tenta acertar o rosto de Fujinmon sem que o digimon extremo tivesse ouvido sua aproximação. Para evitar um ferimento, ele é obrigado a cruzar seus braços na frente de seu rosto e o golpe da parceira de Yolei o acerta em cheio. Mesmo que não o machucando muito, aquilo abre sua guarda para o golpe de Garudamon:

-Shadow Wing!

Ao ouvir a aproximação do golpe, Aquilamon se ergue o suficiente para o golpe passar por baixo de si e acertar em cheio o estômago de Fujinmon, o arremessando para trás. Lilimon já se preparara e avança sobre o inimigo.

-Flower Cutter!

Girando no ar algumas vezes, Lilimon desfere um poderoso chute nas costas do digimon de ventos enquanto o Shadow Wing de Garudamon o arrastava, causando uma pequena explosão englobando ambos.

Da fumaça da explosão, um rosto cheio de intenção assassina de Fujinmon surge, suas pupilas afuniladas de ódio conforme ele fitava Lilimon.

-Antes apenas zombava de vocês; mas agora, vocês _vão_ se arrepender disto!

Escondido novamente na floresta, Callismon apreciava a batalha que se desenrolava sem de fato entra nela, vendo a evolução satisfatória de eventos.

-Ah, mas desta forma, as coisas estão indo muito bem! Talvez esses três idiotas sejam mesmo capazes de se virarem sozinhos... – subitamente, Callismon gira seu corpo e ergue seu braço armado sobre o rosto, poucos momentos antes de uma garra acertá-lo em cheio por trás – Não concorda, WarGreymon?

Faíscas começavam a voar do contato das garras de WarGreymon contra a arma de Callismon, um conflito de forças que fazia o braço de ambos tremerem.

-Covarde! Você manda seus amigos nos atacarem e fica escondido!

-Ah, mas como poderia ter paz para lutar com você, meu caro? – Callismon coloca se braço descarnado no chão, um movimento que já faz WarGreymon começar a se afastar – Deep Forest!

Por pouco a floresta de espinhos não atinge o peito de WarGreymon, que consegue recuar no ar o suficiente para sair do alcance do golpe. Antes que ele pudesse utilizar da vantagem da altura, o digimon urso já apontava sua arma em sua direção:

-Rodeo Bullet!

Uma torrente de projéteis voa em direção de WarGreymon, o atingindo em cheio e o arremessando para muito mais alto, acertando-o no peito e na barriga, até que se encerra e o digimon cai no chão, o peito machucado.

-Olha só isso... Mas foi muito mais prazeroso que imaginava! – Callismon se aproxima de WarGreymon e aponta seus canhões na cara do parceiro de Tai – Chamemos isso de fim... Rode...

Antes que Callismon pudesse fazer algo, WarGreymon segura seu braço e o arremessa no ar, ignorando a dor que perfazia seu corpo. Com o digimon urso no ar, ele começa a girar em torno de si:

-Great Tornado!

Seu golpe acerta em cheio a barriga de Callismon, que começa a gritar no ar várias obscenidades conforme seu corpo era violentamente dilacerado pelo golpe do parceiro de Tai. WarGreymon maneja o golpe de forma que ambos caiam novamente no campo de batalha, assustando os outros com a súbita explosão, deixando ambos caídos no chão com os corpos machucados.

-WARGREYMON! VOCÊ ESTÁ BEM?! ME RESPONDA!

O próprio campo de batalha se silenciou por alguns segundos para ver qual dos dois combatentes se ergueria primeiro, mas no final, foi a forma extrema de Agumon que consegue se erguer, instável e ferida, mas de pé.

-Aposto que _isso_ não estava no plano dele... – Raijinmon fala de forma desinteressada, olhando rapidamente para Suijinmon. O contato visual não passa desapercebido pelos outros, inclusive AtlurKabuterimon.

Quando ele vê que Suijinmon apontava seus canhões para WarGreymon, ele imediatamente abre suas asas e pega impulso no chão, chamas surgindo de suas costas:

-Horn Buster!

Arremessando todo seu pesado corpo contra o digimon vermelho, AtlurKabuterimon acerta em cheio com seu chifre o peito de Suijinmon, fazendo força o suficiente para erguê-lo.

-Maldito! Solte-me!

-Ainda não acabei! High Mega Blaster!

Usando toda a energia que conseguia naquele momento, o parceiro de Izzy libera uma versão evoluída de seu Mega Blaster, uma violenta explosão elétrica que atinge Suijinmon desde sua formação até arremessa-lo para o alto, gritando em toda a duração do ataque.

O digimon vermelho cai bruscamente no chão perto de AtlurKabuterimon seu corpo ainda soltando estática e claramente machucado, mas a emoção que se exalava mais proeminentemente de seu corpo era ódio.

-Você machucou eu! Maldito! Vou matar você! Accel Arm!

O punho de Suijinmon começa a ser coberto em uma camada quase sólida de água, pronto para desferir seu poderoso golpe contra o parceiro de Izzy. Segundo antes, Suijinmon é surpreso por MetalGarurumon, que sobe pelas costas de AtlurKabuterimon já atacando:

-Cocytus Bre...

Sem se abalar, Suijinmon coloca seu braço coberto de água na frente do golpe rápido o suficiente para segura o focinho de MetalGarurumon antes de concluir seu ataque, dando pouca atenção para seu braço que se congelou quase imediatamente.

-METALGARURUMON! NÃO!

O lamento de Matt de pouco serviu para seu parceiro; Suijinmon o gira no ar e o arremessa com força suas costas contra o chão, forte o suficiente para o gelo sem seu braço se despedaçar. Enquanto apreciava seu ataque bem sucedido, Suijinmon começa a sentir o ar a sua volta ficar carregado com eletricidade. Tarde demais, ele se vira, com o chifre de AtlurKabuterimon a menos de um metro de si totalmente carregado.

-High Mega Blaster!

Pela segunda, Suijinmon é atingido violentamente pelo ataque de AtlurKabuterimon, seu corpo completamente coberto pela corrente elétrica do digimon inseto. Quando toda a energia que tinha se esgotou, AtlurKabuterimon encerra seu golpe, já ofegante.

O corpo do digimon água já se encontrava chamuscado, faíscas saindo de seus canhões metálicos e algumas partes de sua armadura rachados, no entanto uma coisa era clara: ele não estava derrotado, e muito mais furioso. Dessa vez, a proximidade seria uma vantagem para si; apontando seus quatro canhões para AtlurKabuterimon, ele murmura:

-Esse é seu fim... Mugen Cannon! – aproveitando de sua maior altura, Suijinmon consegue atacar por cima AtlurKabuterimon, fazendo com que seus vários projéteis de água afundassem o corpo do digimon inseto no chão conforme atirava. Quando encerra, mesmo que tivesse recebido toda a carga do ataque e adentrado alguns metros no chão, ele estava próximo o suficiente para o próximo golpe de Suijinmon – Accel Arm!

Cobrindo novamente seu braço em água, o digimon vermelho acerta em cheio AtlurKabuterimon com toda a pressão das profundezas dos oceanos, afundando a ambos mais MetalGarurumon em uma depressão no chão.

Caindo de joelhos, Izzy mal era capaz de olhar para seu parceiro, o corpo coberto de hematomas e suas asas retorcidas para o ar, o chifre rachado. Conforme lágrimas caíam de seus olhos sobre seu peito, ele mal percebeu o brasão da Sabedoria se formando em seu peito em um potente tom de roxo.

Fujinmon ainda olhava com ódio para Lilimon conforme seu peito ainda ardia com as chamas de Garudamon.

-Se você quer saber... _Isso_ é um chute!

Antes que Lilimon pudesse se afastar, seu rosto já havia se deformado com o ataque de Fujinmon, a arremessando para o lado totalmente sem controle sobre seu corpo. Garudamon e Aquilamon se apressam para salvá-la, mas antes que pudessem se mexer, Fujinmon girava as turbinas em seus ombros, fazendo com que todo o ar se mexesse ao redor deles:

-Marut Cyclone!

Um violento ciclone começa a girar no ar e engloba Lilimon, Aquilamon e Garudamon, as arremessando para todos os lados. Ele dura apenas alguns segundos, arremessando todos em seu interior para cima. Ainda no meio do ar, Aquilamon retorna a ser Hawkmon, já inconsciente.

-Hawkmon! Cuidado!

Garudamon, o corpo repleto de dores, consegue retomar o controle sobre seu corpo e voar rápido o suficiente para resgatar o parceiro de Yolei. Voando cuidadosamente até o chão, deposita no chão Hawkmon num lugar que julgou seguro.

-GARUDAMON! ATRÁS DE VOCÊ!

Foi tarde demais. Mesmo com o aviso de Sora, Garudamon não foi capaz de impedir o violento chute no topo de sua cabeça que a forçou de joelho. O borrão verde que via na sua frente parecia se divertir com a confusão em seu rosto pouco antes de perder a consciência.

A digiescolhida do Amor olhava com terror para sua parceira caída no chão, seu bico rachado com a violência do golpe de Fujinmon. Sentindo o próprio coração rachando, ela não foi capaz de notar o coração do brasão do Amor se formando em seu peito, um tom rubro de vermelho brilhando.

-Isso vai te ensinar a não jogar sujo...

No instante em que terminara de falar, Fujinmon sente uma explosão atingi-lo na parte detrás de sua cabeça. Aquilo o faz perder um pouco de seu equilíbrio além de quebrar um dos vértices de sua cabeça, o que faz com que a pouca paciência que recuperara se perdesse por completo.

Ao olhar para cima, ele vê Lilimon voando com dificuldade no ar, o canhão formado pela união de suas mãos tremendo enquanto ela lutava para focar nele.

-Ah... Mas eu vou te matar... – os braços de Fujinmon exalam uma chama de maçarico de suas extremidades, brilhando em rubro – Vou te matar... Vou te matar...

Disparando do chão, ele começa a voar em direção a Lilimon com um sorriso psicótico em seu rosto. A parceira de Mimi estava machucada demais para desviar, lutando para sequer se manter no ar.

-Vou te matar! Vou te matar! – quando chega perto o suficiente, Fujinmon finalmente ataca – Critical Arm!

Fujinmon passa por Lilimon, parando alguns metros atrás dela. A parceira de Mimi fica imóvel, com uma máscara de espanto no rosto. De repente, a grande lâmina de ar de Fujinmon parece ter efeito, tecendo um grande corte na diagonal que se estende por todo seu peito, chegando mesmo a cortar as folhas que lhe serviam de asas.

-LILIMON! – grita Mimi, sentindo seu peito ser consumido pela dor de ver sua parceira receber um golpe tão crítico. À mesma maneira que Izzy e Sora, seu peito começa a ter o brasão da Sinceridade brilhando sobre ele, em um forte tom verde-limão.

-Bom, estamos finalmente encerrando...

Mesmo tendo dito isso, durante os últimos minutos, Raijinmon se mantivera afastado de Zudomon e Ankylomon por segurança, ainda segurando o flanco de seu corpo que fora atingido pelo martelo do parceiro de Joe.

-Você devia ter sido mais cuidadoso... Agora tenho que organizar essa bagunça – Raijinmon olhava Callismon caído quase que com nojo, uma pequena revolta dentro de si – Bom, não importa. Vamos lá!

Ele desaparece novamente. Zudomon e Ankylomon encostam um contra o outro, evitando uma possível emboscada. No fim das contas, foi na frente de Zudomon que Raijinmon reaparece, seu punho coberto por eletricidade.

-Blitz Arm!

-Vulcan Hammer!

O martelo de Zudomon colidi com o punho de Raijinmon, causando um retumbante trovão que quase rompe os tímpanos de todos. A força da colisão faz com que braço de Zudomon seja arremessado para trás, quase arrancando o martelo de sua mão. No entanto, Raijinmon estava mais firme e já tinha o segundo golpe pronto:

-Bark Storm!

Todo o corpo de Raijinmon parece brilhar por um momento, reunindo a eletricidade de seu corpo. No instante seguinte, de ambos seus braços estendidos, uma tempestade elétrica surge e engloba Zudomon e Ankylomon com uma violenta explosão elétrica.

Quando a fumaça assenta, Armadillomon estava inconsciente já no chão, mas Zudomon segurava seu martelo contra o rosto. Um de seus olhos estava fechado devido ao inchaço e seu pelo chamuscado, mas ele segurara a potência do golpe e estava pronto para revidar:

-Vulcan Hammer!

Seu golpe foi bem mais deficiente que o anterior, mas foi o suficiente para acertar o rosto de um surpreso Raijinmon e quase fazê-lo cair no chão. No entanto, o digimon raio se manteve de pé, segurando o lugar onde havia sido acertado.

-Admito, doeu, mas... – Raijinmon analisa melhor o parceiro de Joe, travado na posição de seu último ataque, sem forças para continuar a luta – Ambos sabemos que acabou agora... Você lutou bem! Blitz Arms!

Um único soco na barriga de Zudomon o fez se contorcer silenciosamente e cair no chão com um barulho abafado; em um tom cinzento prateado, o brasão da Confiança começa a brilhar no peito de Joe.

Mesmo desacordado, Zudomon começa a levitar, fazendo com que mais alguns dos estilhaços de seu casco esfarelassem. Um gigantesco brasão da Confiança começa a brilha abaixo dele, iluminando a área ao seu redor com um brilho prateado. O brasão se encolhe gradativamente até que ele coubesse no martelo de Zudomon.

O mesmo ocorre com Lilimon; ela começa a levitar e o brasão da Sinceridade começa a brilhar abaixo de si, no mesmo tom verde limão que aparecera no peito de Mimi. Ele começa a encolher até que se instalasse na pétala central da flor em sua cabeça.

Com Garudamon, o brasão do Amor brilha até que cobrisse seu peito ferido; e com AtlurKabuterimon, o brasão da Sabedoria se instala na esfera azul em suas costas.

Finalmente se erguendo após o ataque de WarGreymon, Callismon olha ao redor e compreende o que ocorria:

-Não pode ser... – segurando o peito machucado com a mão descarnada, Callismon começa a recuar alguns passos em direção à floresta – Não agora...

Todos os quatro retornam para o nível criança, os corpos ainda iluminados pela luz dos brasões de seus parceiros.

Tentomon megadigivolve para HerakleKabuterimon!

Gomamon megadigivolve para Plesiomon!

Piyomon megadigivolve para Hououmon!

Palmon megadigivolve para Rosemon!

-Maldição! – exclama Callismon, pois ele estava de costas para o novo grupo de digimons, totalmente vulnerável para seus ataques, e incapaz de se virar sem das as costas para WarGreymon – Me cubram!

O mais próximo de Callismon era Suijinmon, que se prepara para salvar seu líder, mas ele sente uma violenta pressão em sua perna. Ao se virar, ele vê que MetalGarurumon desenterrara sua cabeça do chão e mordia sua perna traseira esquerda, impedindo que ele se mexesse.

-Ele é meu, MetalGarurumon! – exclama HerakleKabuterimon, apoiando seus quatros gigantescos braços no chão. O parceiro de Matt percebe o que ele planejava e se impulsiona nas patas traseiras, arremessando Suijinmon para o ar – Giga Blaster!

Tamanha foi a força com que o golpe de HerakleKabuterimon disparou seu golpe que todo seu corpo recua, sendo necessário que ele apertasse o chão para continuar onde estava. O grande feixe de eletricidade foi lançado com todas as forças restantes do parceiro de Izzy, fazendo com que ele retornasse a Motimon alguns instantes depois de seu golpe ser disparado.

O feixe de energia cobre todo o grande corpo de Suijinmon, que nem tem tempo de gritar de dor antes que seu corpo fosse totalmente obliterado.

Sem que ninguém percebesse, a luz no cano direito da arma de Callismon começa a brilhar num tom mais intenso de vermelho.

O rosto de Fujinmon se contorce numa grotesca máscara de raiva ao ver a queda de seu irmão, fazendo com que ele se volte furioso para Rosemon. A formosa parceira de Mimi faz com que uma vinha crescesse em seu punho, mas de repente esta fica rígida.

-Roses Rapier!

Empunhando seu sabre, Rosemon dispara em direção ao inimigo, mirando uma estocada em seu peito. Fujinmon cruza seus braços sobre o peito, planejando interromper o golpe, mas o sabre de rosas transpassa seus braços, os prendendo juntos.

-Co-Como...

O lamento de Fujinmon acabam sendo suas últimas palavras, pois Rosemon aprofunda seu sabre até atravessar o peito do digimon verde, silenciosamente partindo sem conseguir conciliar sua derrota.

O cano esquerdo da arma de Callismon se enche de um brilho ainda mais intenso de um verde limão. "_Parece que hoje não é nosso dia..._" comenta o digimon urso, se afastando mais ainda do campo de batalha, tão rápido quando a dor era capaz de permitir. "_Preciso garantir minha fuga, senão..._".

Raijinmon, ao perceber que cada vez mais se encontrava em desvantagem numérica, desaparece, voltando a aparecer na frente dos digiescolhidos. Ele estava prestes a desferir uma Electro Ball em Tai e Matt quando sente uma violenta dor em sua cauda.

-Você esqueceu de mim! – exclama Stingmon, agachado enquanto seu sabre atravessava o rabo de Raijinmon, o prendendo no chão. O digimon dos raios acaba perdendo o controle sobre suas esferas e elas se desfazem, perdendo o elemento surpresa. Possuído pela fúria, ele soca Stingmon no rosto, o arremessando para uma árvore que racha ao meio com a força do impacto. Mesmo que derrotado, Stingmon estava feliz por ter contribuído para a luta contra um digimon extremo, retornando à Wormmon.

Ainda sentindo dor em seu rabo, o digimon dos raios percebe que o céu sobre si fica escuro. Ao examinar o céu acima de si, percebe que estava diretamente embaixo de Hououmon. Ele cobre seu punho com eletricidade e pega impulso no chão, se projetando a alta velocidade na direção da parceira de Sora, pronto para desferir um poderosíssimo soco.

Vários círculos dourados concêntricos se formam ao redor de Hououmon, com vários símbolos sagrados distribuídos ao redor, emanando uma grande luz dourada que chega a ofuscar a própria luz do sol.

-Life Force!

Os círculos de Hououmon drenam toda a força do golpe de Raijinmon, tornando totalmente impotente ao acertá-la. Mais que satisfeita, Hououmon utiliza da energia absorvida, inflamando suas asas em uma brilhante chama dourada.

Abaixo de Hououmon e Raijinmon estava posicionado Plesiomon. A boca do parceiro de Joe começa a inchar enquanto uma aura azul começava a cobrir seu corpo.

Simultaneamente, Hououmon e Plesiomon atacam:

-Starlight Explosion!

-Shaking Pulse!

As chamas douradas de Hououmon cobrem suas asas completamente antes de ela dispará-las contra Raijinmon, cobrindo seu corpo com fogo e o arremessando para baixo. Plesiomon dispara uma grande onda supersônica composta por anéis de água, indo em direção a Raijinmon também.

Quando os golpes colidem, com Raijinmon no meio, eles criam uma grande explosão, e o digimon dos raios nada mais era.

Hououmon perde todas suas forças e retorna à Piyocomon, caindo de uma grande altura, enquanto que Plesiomon voltava à fase de Pukamon.

-PIYOCOMON! – grita Sora, aflita ao ver sua parceira caindo. No meio do ar, ela é salva por WarGreymon, que a entrega adormecida para Sora – Obrigada...

Com a queda do último membro do trio, o cano do meio de Callismon fica tomado por uma intensa luz dourada. Ao invés de lamentar, ele sorri, pulando para trás e se colocando na margem da floresta.

Ele faz menção de se virar, o que faz com que Rosemon acredite que ele fosse fugir. Com suas últimas energias, Rosemon aponta seu florete em direção dele:

-Beauty Shock!

O projétil de energia atinge o joelho esquerdo de Callismon, fazendo com que ele perdesse o balanço e tombasse de lado.

-Desculpa, Mimi... Eu fiz o máximo que pude... – fala Rosemon, pouco antes de voltar à Palmon. Sem temer ser atacada, Mimi corre até sua parceira e a pega no colo, acariciando uma de suas folhas.

-Não se preocupa... Você fez bem...

Antes que Callismon conseguisse se recuperar direito do golpe que levara, ele é cercado por WarGreymon e MetalGarurumon, ambos prontos para frustras qualquer fuga que ele pudesse ter.

-Hehe... Acho que estou numa situação complicada! – fala Callismon, suando muito mas ainda com um sorriso cruel no rosto.

-Desista, Callismon! – exclama Tai, tendo que gritar bem alto pra ser ouvido pelo digimon urso.

-Desistir? Há, você deve estar brincando! Desistir, agora que estou ganhando?! Simplesmente ridículo!

-Ganhando? Você já perdeu, agora se entrega logo! – demanda Davis, ainda extremamente irritado pela forma traiçoeira pela qual Callismon lhes humilhara quando não forma capazes de digivolver.

-Vocês realmente são cegos... – de súbito, Callismon aponta sua arma para os digiescolhidos – Rodeo Bullets!

Ao invés de vários projéteis, apenas três tiros saem da arma de Callismon: um dourado, um vermelho e um verde. Entretanto, antes que ele conseguisse realmente disparar o golpe, WarGreymon rapidamente se deslocou até ele e o atravessou na área entre o peito e o ombro direito com suas garras, fazendo com que o braço do digimon urso fosse para cima e seus tiros passassem por cima dos digiescolhidos, indo em direção ao Monte Mugen.

-Tolo... Por que você entregou sua vida assim? – pergunta WarGreymon, sentindo a vida escorrendo pelo ferimento de Callismon.

-Vocês que são os tolos... Por acaso se lembram do que havia no Monte Mugen? – pergunta Callismon, sorrindo enquanto um fluído negro escorria de sua boca.

-Engrenagens negras... – fala Izzy, um pouco tenso no início, mas depois relaxando – Não temos por que nos preocuparmos, o único que era capaz de controlar os digimons com elas era Devimon...

-Tolos! Vocês são todos tolos, hahaha! – a risada de Callismon é cortada por uma violenta tosse, onde ele expele ainda mais fluído negro – Vocês não têm ideia do que acontece quando diginúcleos vão lá...

Callismon dá um último gemido antes de finalmente desaparecer, deixando os digimons incertos da vitória.

-O que será que ele quis dizer? – se pergunta MetalGarurumon, antes de que um grande terremoto começasse.

-O QUE É ISSO?! – pergunta Yolei, institivamente se segurando em Ken para que não caísse no chão; o digimon de cabelos azuis a pega pelo braço e a mantem de pé firmemente.

-Isso tá vindo... DO MONTE! – grita Izzy, se virando para a grande montanha.

A nuvem que estava estacionado no cume do Monte Mugen se tornara ainda mais obscura e espessa, com violentas descargas de energia. Toda a Ilha Arquivo começa a ser dominada por uma intensa chuva, ventos flagelantes e raios violentos.

-GENTE, QUE É AQUILO?!

Todos olham na direção em que Mimi aponta. O Monte Mugen havia rachado ao meio, uma intensa luz negra emanava de seu interior, permitindo que eles vissem uma gigantesca garra que se erguia do ventre do monte, com várias engrenagens negras voando em sua direção e se incorporando à ela, constituindo o corpo da gigantesca criatura que se erguia.

O fim da Ilha Arquivo começava...

Continua...


	18. A Fortaleza da Calamidade

A Fortaleza da Calamidade

-_Ajuda! Estamos em zzz perigo! O inimigo zzzzz nos encontrou zzzzz!_

O pedido de resgate causou grande preocupação perante os Grandes Guardiões. Baihumon, Qinglongmon e Zhuqiamon se entreolhavam enquanto esperavam por mais detalhes a respeito do inimigo, mas a transmissão se cala logo depois.

-E pensar... Que eles já estavam esperando... – fala Zhuqiamon com gravidade, olhando para o chão com relativo temor – Será que os digiescolhidos conseguiram pelo menos encontrar seus parceiros?

-Não podemos assumir esse risco! – afirma Baihumon, seus músculos tensos de raiva – Temos que contra-atacar! Se eles forem destruídos, podemos assumir o pior!

-Qinglongmon, você disse que recrutou aliados! Acredito que está na hora de os usarmos!

Com três de seus diginúcleos emitindo uma sublime aura azul, o Qinglongmon olha para o alto, sua voz retumbando através da caverna:

-Sim... Acredito que está mesmo na hora...

...

Os digiescolhidos tentavam se manter firmes de pé enquanto o chão da Ilha Arquivo vibrava com a destruição do Monte Mugen. A gigantesca garra, ainda iluminada por algum tipo de luz negra vinda do núcleo da montanha, se choca contra o chão, causando mais uma onda de tremor.

-CUIDADO!

O grito de Tai indica a aproximação de uma enorme árvore, arrancada pelos violentos ventos que flagelavam a ilha. Rapidamente, WarGreymon se coloca na frente e destrói a árvore com sua garra. Sem aviso, um grande clarão cega todos por um momento, seguido por um ressonante trovão que pareceu abalar toda a ilha.

A garra começa a puxar algo para o lado de fora do pouco que restava do Monte Mugen, revelando uma criatura colossal que ainda se formava da união das inúmeras engrenagens negras deixadas por Devimon.

Joe, Izzy e Sora correm para pegar seus digimons, os depositando em seus colos para impedir que mais algum objeto pudesse atingi-los enquanto estavam desacordados no chão.

A luz finalmente cessa, revelando o causador da devastação: Raidenmon. Com 30 metros de altura e uma calda que chegava a quase 7 metros de extensão, o digimon fortaleza se ergue imponente, olhando fixo para os digiescolhidos.

-Olha o tamanho dessa coisa... – fala Yolei, assustada com o inimigo – Como vamos derrotar isso...

-Não importa o tamanho, a gente vai derrubar essa coisa! – exclama Davis, convicto, enquanto ainda segurava com firmeza Veemon junto de si.

-Tai, se a gente tentar usar o Omegamon... – fala Matt, olhando para seu amigo.

-Eu não acho que WarGreymon e MetalGarurumon têm forças pra isso... – fala o digiescolhido da Coragem, vendo quantos machucados seu parceiro e o de Matt apresentava após a luta dura contra os quatro digimon extremos – Pode ser perigoso...

-Mas então... Como vamos derrotar essa coisa?

Raios começam a cair sob os dois grandes cilindros nos ombros de Raidenmon, fazendo com que turbinas começassem a girar no interior deles. Após alguns segundos, o digimon calamidade aponta seu grande canhão no braço direito para os digiescolhidos, anunciando em uma voz retumbante:

-Kirlian Brand!

Uma auréola de energia se forma ao redor do canhão de Raidenmon poucos instantes antes de um gigantesco raio de 450 mil volts sair de seu braço em direção dos digiescolhidos. O feixe de energia desintegrava montanha, árvore e solo indiscriminadamente, largo suficiente para que o grupo inteiro fosse devorado por seu descomunal poder.

Tão rápido quanto pode, WarGreymon se coloca à frente, indicando com um gesto do braço para todos se posicionarem atrás dele. Ele saca seu escudo e coloca na frente de seu corpo, MetalGarurumon se juntando à parte detrás do corpo dele para apoiá-lo.

Mesmo que protegidos, os digiescolhidos tiveram que se segurar com força para resistir à pressão criada pela parte do Kirlian Brand que não fora interceptada pela proteção dos digimons, tudo ao seu redor sendo devastado pela violenta tempestade elétrica, convertendo aquilo em uma grande cicatriz na Ilha Arquivo.

Quando o golpe finalmente se encerra, o Escudo da Coragem de WarGreymon estava rachado, a própria armadura do digimon estalava com o calor que recebera. Seu peito estava exposto em alguns pontos, chamuscados, e parecia que até seu rosto estava deformado de alguma forma pelo golpe.

-Que poder... – fala Cody, abismado pela demonstração ímpar de poder.

-Sim, ele é poderoso, mas nós vamos derrubar ele! – exclama Matt, olhando para MetalGarurumon. O digimon acena com a cabeça e voa destemido em direção ao inimigo, parando a alguns metros de seu rosto:

-Giga Destruction!

Uma violenta barragem de mísseis é lançada a partir do corpo de MetalGarurumon, focando-se no rosto de Raidenmon. Após alguns segundos, a fumaça cobrira por completo o rosto de Raidenmon, que deixa seus braços desabarem sobre o chão.

-Será que conseguimos derrotá-lo? – se questiona MetalGarurumon, pouco antes de eles verem uma luz se formando acima do rosto de Raidenmon. O digimon calamidade exclama com sua voz trovejante:

-Rising Sun!

Instantaneamente, a fumaça que se formara ao redor de Raidenmon é sugada, exibindo o canhão em sua testa, apontado para a dupla de digimon. MetalGarurumon consegue se afastar poucos instantes antes do golpe ser disparado, mas a massa de ar que se propaga com o poder do golpe faz com que ele perca o controle, voando para o lado com violência.

Raidenmon estende sua gigantesca garra e captura WarGreymon, apertando-o com força, restringindo seus movimentos.

-WarGreymon! Se solta, não deixa ele te segurar!

-Tai... – fala o digimon, tentando se soltar da brutalidade das garras do digimon gigantesco, mas fraco demais para conseguir.

-Eu vou te ajudar! – exclama MetalGarurumon, estabilizando seu voo – Garuru Tomahawk! -Dando um mortal no ar, o parceiro de Matt dispara um grande míssil de seu peito, atingindo o começo do punho de Raidenmon, uma pequena camada de gelo se formando no local - Não acabei! Giga Destruction!

Dezenas de mísseis atingem a área congelada, fazendo com que ela rachasse e o aperto de Raidenmon se tornasse mais fraco, suficiente para que WarGreymon contra-ataque:

-Great Tornado!

Girando com grande velocidade, WarGreymon consegue forçar as garras de Raidenmon até que elas se abrissem, se soltando logo depois.

Indiferente aos ataques que sofrera, Raidenmon solta um grunhido. Alguns segundos depois, sua gigantesca cauda se movimenta como um chicote, atingindo os 2 digimons e os arremessando violentamente para o chão.

O gigantesco digimon aponta sua potente arma na direção dos digimons caídos, fazendo com que um barulho de turbinas fosse ouvido, anunciando seu ataque supremo.

-Não vamos conseguir vencer ele... – fala Mimi, dando alguns passos para trás enquanto sentia sua cabeça ardendo, suas pupilas ficando enevoadas – Ele é muito poderoso...

-Mimi! – Izzy se vira para sua namorada e coloca suas mãos nos ombros da namorada de forma carinhosa, surpreso por ver como ela estava ficando – Nós vamos ganhar! Não desista!

-Não podemos... Não dá... Dessa vez não – Mimi começa a olhar para os lados, tremendo, como se inimigos invisíveis tentassem ataca-la – Nós... Nós...

-Não se desespere, criança, vocês já fizeram o suficiente. Essa é a nossa vez!

Surpreendendo todos os digiescolhidos, um digimon surge da floresta; ele era alto, coberto com uma espécie de metal negro, seu ombro direito encimado por um estranho apetrecho azul e o esquerdo, um vermelho. Ele sorria para os digiescolhidos, tentando transferir confiança e calma para eles.

Os digiescolhidos não têm tempo de se perguntar quem era o estranho, eles ouvem uma outra voz, dessa vez vindo de algum lugar acima de Raidenmon:

-NÓS SEREMOS SEU INIMIGO!

Oculto pela escura nuvem que se assomava no topo do Monte Mugen, salvo por seu peito e suas asas, surge o último digimon que Izzy esperava ver naquele momento. Ainda sem soltar Mimi, ele solta um pequeno múrmuro de espanto:

-Duftmon...

Raidenmon olha para o digimon acima de si, sem expressar nenhuma reação. O Royal Knight gira no ar, manejando sua espada de forma a criar um arco de energia violeta:

-Extinction Wave!

Com um manejo da espada, Duftmon lança seu arco de energia, atingindo em cheio a arma de Raidenmon. Mesmo não seccionando a arma, seu ataque é potente o suficiente para causar uma grande rachadura que atravessava toda sua arma.

Mesmo com sua arma principal danificada, Raidenmon olha para Duftmon, que era um alvo fácil, e prepara o canhão no alto de sua cabeça. Quando a energia termina de se acumular, ele dispara:

-Rising Sun!

No exato momento em que o feixe de energia iria deixar o canhão de Raidenmon, um estranho cajado com uma pata na ponta se aloja na abertura, bloqueando a saída. Sem ter para aonde ir, a energia explode o canhão de Raidenmon, fazendo com que ele finalmente recuasse um pouco, seu rosto exibindo, por fim, dor.

Seguindo a trajetória de onde viera o cajado, o olhar de Raidenmon cai sobre um digimon coberto por pelo branco; Jijimon estava parado sobre alguns pedregulhos que sobraram do Monte Mugen.

Se enfurecendo, Raidenmon ergue sua cauda para esmagar o digimon, mas, quando estava prestes a atingir, um enorme machado duplo corta sua cauda, fazendo com que um grande pedaço caísse no chão.

Soltando um urro gutural de dor, Raidenmon vê um grande digimon verde saindo de detrás de uma árvore, pegando seu machado quando ele volta voando para si. Boltmon olha para o digimon calamidade e sorri com confiança enquanto a cauda de Raidenmon se desfaz.

O gigantesco digimon então olha para os parceiros caídos dos digiescolhidos, um sentimento vingativo tomando sua mente. Com grande esforço, ele ergue seu pé e o joga contra os parceiros de Matt e Tai, pronto para esmaga-los.

Um borrão verde surge da floresta e se coloca entre os dois digimons caídos. Antes que sua identidade pudesse ser descoberta, um forte brilho cega os digiescolhidos, uma luz que eles conheciam muito bem.

-Digievolução... – murmura Davis, cobrindo seus olhos da ofuscante luz.

No lugar do digimon verde, se erguia agora um enorme digimon branco, com três metros de altura, asas rasgadas e vermelhas saindo de suas costas, um gigantesco olho na parte de frente de seu corpo.

Mesmo o massivo peso de Raidenmon não é o suficiente para que os músculos de Deathmon fraquejassem, que ainda olha para os digimons caídos e fala, em tom de deboche:

-Vocês vão ficar aí parados ou vão nos ajudar a derrubar esse monstro?

A dupla lentamente se levanta, ainda sem entender por completo quem estava atacando o titânico digimon.

Com a raiva acumulando cada vez mais em seu corpo, Raidenmon abaixa sua garra machucada para tentar retirar Deathmon do caminho.

-Shadow Pierce!

-Mystic Break!

Várias penas metálicas atingem a lateral do braço de Raidenmon, seguido por um poderoso feixe de energia branca, causando uma explosão que destrói por completo a garra de Raidenmon. Furioso, o digimon olha para o alto, e, ao lado de Duftmon, mais dois digimons haviam surgido: Ravmon e Crossmon.

Espantado, Raidenmon sente alguma coisa mexendo na sua arma machucada. Ao olhar para a região, ele vê que um estranho digimon havia escalado seu braço sem que ele fosse capaz de perceber. Ao olhar pela primeira vez, ele acha que é um Digitamamon, mas uma inspeção melhor fez com que ele percebesse que esse digimon tinha braços e asas negros saindo do casco.

-Black Death Cloud!

Devitamamon libera uma espécie de nuvem negra pelo machucado causado por Duftmon, pulando para o chão logo depois. Num primeiro instante, Raidenmon não é capaz de entender o que era aquela nuvem tóxica, mas a verdade logo se faz clara: a nuvem corroía o interior do seu canhão, causando uma violenta explosão de dor que o faz urrar ainda mais alto.

Alguns segundos depois, a corrosão faz com que a arma de Raidenmon comece a perder o formato; logo, grandes pedaços de metal derretido começam a pingar no chão.

Para acabar de vez com a arma de Raidenmon, um digimon salta de dentro da floresta, seu casaco negro e vermelho balançando com o ar passando ao redor de si.

-Lion Slash!

BantyoLiomon termina de separar a arma de Raidenmon de seu braço, fazendo com que ela caísse pesadamente no chão e se desfizesse, a dor dominando por completo o digimon calamidade.

Tomado por dor e ódio, Raidenmon desiste de esmagar Deathmon e os parceiros de digiescolhidos, indo em direção aos humanos com tanta velocidade quanto seu gigantesco corpo machucado permitia.

O digimon que acalmara Mimi sorri e se coloca na frente dos digiescolhidos, esticando seus braços.

-Minha vez... – fala ele, calmamente, enquanto o digimon ferido vinha em sua direção. Os estranhos dispositivos em seus ombros começam a brilhar, acumulando energia. Ao esticar seus braços, HiAndromon une as energias acumulados em seu braço, canalizando-as para a ponta de seus dedos – Atomic Ray!

Causando um mini vácuo ao seu redor, o ataque de HiAndromon quase arremessa os digiescolhidos para trás, rachando o chão enquanto passava. O feixe de energia atravessa o peito de Raidenmon, logo abaixo do rosto, fazendo com que o digimon flutuasse no ar por alguns instantes antes de cair no chão, o rosto congelado numa expressão de dor e choque.

-O que estão esperando?! – pergunta Deathmon, quase que irritado, para MetalGarurumon e WarGreymon – Acabem com ele!

Os parceiros de Tai e Matt voam até ficar sobre o digimon, vendo então que três esferas haviam se revelado pelo machucado: os diginúcleos de Suijinmon, Raijinmon e Fuijinmon. Se entreolhando rapidamente, MetalGarurumon e WarGreymon atacam:

-Gaia Force!

-Cocytus Breath!

Os ataques da dupla finalizam o digimon, causando uma luminosa explosão enquanto o massivo corpo de Raidenmon se desfazia, deixando o contorno de seu enorme corpo impressa no chão.

-Ameaça eliminada... – fala HiAndromon com satisfação, se virando para os digiescolhidos. Quando ele faz menção de se aproximar, WarGreymon e MetalGarurumon pousam entre eles, desconfiados.

-Quem são vocês? – questiona Tai, se colocando à frente de sua irmã, ainda incerto das intenções de seus salvadores.

Duftmon e BantyoLiomon pousam ao lado de HiAndromon, aumentando a apreensão dos digimons dos digiescolhidos.

-Não se preocupem, crianças escolhidas – fala o Royal Knight, estendendo uma mão de paz – Nós somos velhos amigos.

Logo, Deathmon, Ravmon, Devitamamon, Boltmon e Jijimon se colocam atrás de HiAndromon. Alguns segundos depois, uma luz cega os digiescolhidos. No lugar de Duftmon estava Centalmon; onde antes estava HiAndromon estava Andromon; BantyoLiomon se tornara Elecmon; Deathmon volta a ser Orgemon; Boltmon vira Meramon; Jijimon volta a ser Yukidaromon; Devitamamon volta à forma de Digitamamon; e, por último, Ravmon regride a Igamon.

-Centalmon! – fala Izzy, feliz por rever seu amigo – Não acredito, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?!

-Izzy, nós fomos enviados por Qinglongmon para ajuda-los – o guardião das Ruínas Sagradas do Digimundo faz uma pequena reverência com a cabeça – Tenho certeza que é isso o que Gennai teria desejado...

-Sim... Com certeza... – fala o digiescolhido ruivo, o ânimo por rever seus amigos muito diminuído ao lembrar da morte de seu mentor.

Orgemon ergue seu osso para os digiescolhidos e fala:

-Moleques, vocês realmente achavam que eu ia ser salvo por vocês e ia deixar barato?! Eu estou aqui pra mostra pra vocês como se ajuda alguém!

-Orgemon! – grita Mimi, totalmente recuperada do sentimento de derrota, logo antes de se jogar contra Orgemon, fazendo com que ele perca um pouco a postura exibida que adotara.

-Muito obrigado por salvar a gente, Andromon – fala Tai, estendendo uma mão para o amigo. O digimon androide sorri e aperta a mão dele.

-Só estávamos retornando o favor. Diga, onde está Xuanwumon?

-Hum? – Matt estranha que o digimon pergunte pelo Grande Guardião – Ele está escondido, por quê?

Uma urgência toma o rosto de Andromon, antes que ele murmure:

-Foi ele quem pediu ajuda...

...

-Hum... Então _isto_ é a arma secreta de Callismon...

A algo em torno de um quilômetro de distância, alguém observava interessado três esferas no chão: os diginúcleos de Raijinmon, Suijinmon e Fuijinmon. Sorrindo, ele coleta os núcleos e os guarda.

-Isso com certeza vai acabar sendo útil...

...

-Não... Não pode ser... Xuan-san...

Mimi caí de joelhos no chão, lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Tanto humanos quanto digimons seguravam o fôlego, sentindo como se estivessem se afogando num mar de incompreensão e choque, não sendo capazes de aceitar a imagem na frente deles.

Caído no chão, coberto de ferimentos, o Grande Guardião do Norte se encontrava derrotado, rodeado por inúmeras crateras e pedaços de árvores espalhados pelo chão.

Entretanto, algo chama a atenção de TK em meio a toda essa destruição. Ele nota algo de diferente na árvore que encimava o corpo de Xuanwumon: a porta para seu interior estava aberta. Seu aspecto se torna lívido, e sem pensar ele corre em direção à porta.

-TK! – fala Matt, correndo atrás do seu irmão, seguido de perto por HolyAngemon e MetalGarurumon.

Kari deduz o que TK pensara e imediatamente leva a mão à boca, lágrimas caindo.

"_Não... Não pode ser..._".

Um grito. Um grito de dor. Um grito de desespero. Um grito que assusta os digiescolhidos mais do que a maioria de seus inimigos. Um grito que ficaria gravado na mente dos humanos e dos digimons presentes.

Sem controle sobre seu corpo, Kari sai correndo atrás após ouvir o grito de TK, ignorando o pedido de Tai para que ela não se afaste. Ela sobe a escada e segue até o quarto Norte, paralisando na porta, precisando se segurar na porta para não cair.

Pontos carmesim decoravam todas as paredes, uma poça gigantesca tomara todo o quarto, manchando as pernas de TK, que estava ajoelhado no chão, petrificado.

Sobre a cama, estava a fonte do horror. Com uma expressão de terror no rosto e os olhos vidrados, o corpo aberto na diagonal por um corte limpo, jazia a ex-digiescolhida, Mirato Tanamari.

Continua...


	19. Desesperança e Pesadelo

Desesperança e Pesadelo

_Flashback_

Estava um tempo bem estranho para o primeiro dia letivo. Nas portas da primavera, o clima de inverno ainda fizera com que nevasse naquele dia, mesmo que fracamente. O portão em arco na entrada do Colégio Secundário de Odaíba estava com alguns salpicos claros, mas eram as árvores que mais estavam cobertas, um tímido lençol branco sobre as folhas.

Sentada num canto da sala, a recém-chegada no colégio observava a área externa com o queixo apoiado nas mãos, desinteressada no que o professor tinha a dizer sobre a aula inaugural e o regulamento interno.

-Hunf, não podia ser mais tedioso...

-Bom! – o professor fecha um livro que segurava, chamando a atenção da sala, até da garota de cabelos negros – Agora, quero propor uma dinâmica! Vou sortear vocês em duplas para que se conheçam um pouco melhor!

Com um pequeno suspiro de desdém, a garota espera até que seu nome seja sorteado.

-Certo... Mirato Tanamari vai se sentar com... Takeru Takaishi!

Ainda desinteressada, a garota começa a olhar ao redor até identificar quem aparentava ser seu parceiro. Ao ver um loiro com olhos azuis a encarando, deduz que ele deveria ser a pessoa certa.

-Oi, eu sou o Takeru Takaishi, mas todo mundo me chama de TK! – fala ele, sorrindo para ela e estendendo sua mão. Sem nem metade do entusiasmo dele, ela estende sua mão até a dele e a aperta.

-Eu sou Mirato Tanamari, pode me chamar do que achar melhor...

-Seja bem-vinda! Você é nova aqui, não é?

-Uhum... – a garota estava começando a se irritar com a espontaneidade do loiro, muitas outras coisas ocupando sua cabeça no momento. Enquanto ele começava a falar sobre como a escola funcionava e um pouco sobre o local, algo na mochila do rapaz captura totalmente sua atenção – Isso... Isso é um digivice?

-Hum? – TK se surpreende pela garota saber o que era um digivice, mas ainda assim ele saca seu D-3 e o exibe para ela.

-Posso? – pergunta Mirato, indicando o dispositivo. Ainda um pouco consternado, o loiro permite, depositando-o na mão dela com um olhar ainda desconfiado. "_Esses padrões, esses desenhos... Definitivamente, esse não é um digivice comum"_.

-Er... Mirato? Como você sabe dos digivices? – o questionamento do loiro faz com que ela desperte de sua concentração, devolvendo o aparelho para o dono com algo que quase se assemelhava a rubor.

-Me desculpe, é que é tão estranho... – ela fala, subitamente desarmada de sua atitude fria, sua voz tremendo suavemente em alguns instantes – É tão estranho ver um desses de novo...

-De novo? – pergunta o loiro com súbita exaltação, se aproximando dela com um animado sorriso – Você também é uma digiescolhida?!

-Eu... Eu era... – fala ela, os olhos subitamente marejados – Mas não consegui continuar, então desisti...

-Desistiu? – pergunta TK, estranhando o fato – Por quê? – após alguns segundos de silêncio, ele percebe que ela não responderia, desviando o olhar. Sem aviso, ele coloca uma mão no ombro dela e sorri de forma incentivadora – Seja o que for, não desista do seu parceiro. Eles podem não saber sempre o que se passa na nossa cabeça, mas, com certeza, ele deve estar esperando por você, pronto para perdoá-la!

Na primeira vez em muito tempo, Mirato Tanamari sorriu. Sorriu com esperança...

...

Mas aquele dia aconteceu há muito tempo, e aquela esperança foi subitamente rompida. Ainda em choque, o grupo discutiu bem pouco e decidiram que o mais apropriado era remover Mirato do quarto e deixa-la num estado mais digno.

Mesmo com a insistência de Matt para que não o fizesse, TK auxiliou Joe a enrolar o corpo de Mirato no lençol do quarto e leva-lo até a mesa da cozinha, selando tanto este aposento quanto o quarto Norte.

O fato de esses dois locais estarem selados não fez muita diferença, nenhum dos digiescolhidos conseguiu ficar no interior de Xuanwumon após o ocorrido. O Grande Guardião do Norte parecia estar tão machucado como quando eles haviam chegado, mas no momento esse não era o maior dos problemas.

Com receio de que quem atacou Xuanwumon aproveitasse para ataca-los novamente, os velhos amigos que salvaram os digiescolhidos destruíram todas as árvores ao redor e se espalharam na floresta, patrulhando para que mais ninguém atacasse de surpresa.

Finalmente a noite se aproximava; a luz dourada do crepúsculo começava a fazer com que sombras de pessoas, digimons e árvores se misturassem na clareira recém-criada. Aproveitando que o dia se findava, TK se recolheu com Patamon até a parte detrás de Xuanwumon, se encostando em uma das pernas traseiras da enorme tartaruga, ocultos pela sombra.

Enquanto permanecia sentado, com as pernas dobradas e sua cabeça entre os joelhos, o digiescolhido da Esperança era atentamente observado por seu parceiro. O pequeno Patamon ficava olhando do casco de Xuanwumon para TK e de TK para o casco, totalmente incapaz de conseguir decifrar o que o parceiro estava pensando naquele momento.

-TK? – sussurra, incerto, o pequeno digimon, tombando sua cabeça para o lado – TK, você tá bem?

Quando o silêncio do loiro continua, Patamon se aproxima até ficar do lado de TK e inclina sua cabeça, se apoiando na lateral do corpo de seu parceiro, descansando após a luta em um solene apoio silencioso.

Após alguns minutos de silêncio, Patamon sente a presença de alguém próximo e desperta. Ao olhar para os dois que se aproximava, ele apenas acena com a cabeça e se afasta com o menor deles. O outro, sangue do sangue do loiro, se senta ao seu lado.

-TK... O que você está pensando?

Assustado, TK ergue sua cabeça e olha para seu irmão, surpreso por sua presença. Ao perceber que o irmão respondera ao seu contato, o Ishida fixa seu olhar em TK.

-Matt... Eu... – a situação finalmente chega ao ponto em que TK não aguentou mais ser forte. Ignorando o sentimento de vergonha, o digiescolhido da Esperança permite que as lágrimas escorram em abundância. Matt coloca seu braço ao redor do irmão mais novo, o aproximando de si em um forte abraço, permitindo que a emoção do mais novo escoasse. Após alguns segundos, TK consegue forças para falar – É minha culpa...

-Não, não é! – afirma Matt, colocando uma mão na parte de trás da cabeça do mais novo para aproximá-lo ainda mais de si.

-É... Ela veio por mim, eu envolvi ela nisso... Se eu tivesse feito o que era certo do começo, nada disso teria acontecido!

Matt estranha a frase, rompendo o abraço e colocando uma mão sobre o ombro de TK, o olhando nos olhos.

-Como assim? Do que você está falando?

-Eu... Eu estraguei tudo, Matt... Eu não devia ter ficado com a Mirato... Eu sabia que era errado, mas eu ainda assim... E, agora, ela está morta... Por minha culpa!

-Escuta, TK. Você não é o culpado por isso. Não foi você quem a matou, e nós não vamos parar até vinga-la, certo?

O loiro mais novo apenas acena a cabeça, incapaz de falar mais algo.

...

Com a aproximação da noite e da queda de temperatura, os digiescolhidos organizam uma grande fogueira para que todos possam descansar, providenciada pelas chamas de Meramon.

-Vamos ter que fazer vigia durante a noite... – fala Izzy apaticamente, olhando fixo para o fogo.

-Eu e Andromon podemos pegar o primeiro turno – fala Centalmon, se erguendo enquanto olhava fixo para o digimon androide – Só vamos esperar que Yukidaromon e Orgemon voltem da ronda deles.

Após a curta conversa, o silêncio caiu sobre os digiescolhidos, um silêncio tão profundo quanto a morte. Ninguém se arriscava a começar uma conversa ou mesmo a se olharem entre si, o luto lhes roubando qualquer resquício de alegria.

Aos poucos, eles e seus companheiros começaram a dormir, mesmo sob os protestos de seus estômagos vazios.

_-Você queria isso..._

_-MENTIRA! EU NUNCA QUIS ISSO!_

_-Sim... Você queria... Apenas é fraca demais para admitir!_

_Ela não era capaz de ver onde estava, mas sabia quem falava à sua volta e sabia também que estava amarrada. Kari olhava ao redor, mas não conseguia identificar a fonte da voz, sendo que o que mais queria era que ela apenas se calasse._

_-PARA! VOCÊ ESTÁ MENTINDO! _

_-Eu estou? Tem certeza, digiescolhida da Luz? Pois eu acho que isso se encaixa perfeitamente nos seus planos... Comigo morta, você não tem mais inimigos, não tem mais obstáculos..._

_-EU NUNCA QUIS ISSO! – fala Kari, colocando as mãos ao redor da cabeça numa tentativa desesperada para que a zombaria da voz se calasse, desabando no chão – EU NUNCA QUIS ISSO!_

_-Filha... – de repente, na frente de Kari, duas silhuetas aparecem. Susumu e Yuuko Kamiya olhavam para ela com grande tristeza e censura no olhar. Os dois falavam em uníssono, julgando a própria filha – Sentimos muito, mas você não pode mais ficar em Odaíba. Vamos leva-la para longe, precisamos afastá-la dessas más influências..._

_-Não... Mamãe... Papai... – a digiescolhida levanta o olhar devastado para seus pais, mas eles já não se encontravam mais lá. Ela se encontrava no mais completo silêncio, na mais completa solidão. Ainda com lágrimas escorrendo no seu rosto, ela começa olhar ao redor e, mesmo tomada de terror, arrisca – Tem alguém aí?_

_De repente, o choro ensurdecedor de um bebê começa a ecoar em um volume extremamente alto. O barulho foi tão opressor que ela cai novamente ao chão, incapaz sequer de gritar por ajuda. O choro continuou, continuou, continuou... _

-Ah!

Kari desperta assustada, tremendo e suando. Ela olha ao redor, constatando que todos dormiam e que o fogo se extinguira. Ao olhar para seu lado, ela fica satisfeita por ver que não despertara Tailmon, mas ainda mais aliviada por não ouvir aquele choro.

Sabendo que tentar dormir novamente era inútil, ela se levanta cuidadosamente para que ninguém acordasse. Olhando ao redor mais cuidadosamente, percebesse que quem vigiava agora devia ser Igamon, Elecmon e Meramon, tendo certeza do último por ser capaz de ver o bruxulear das chamas dele à distância.

Mesmo que incerta de seus motivos, ela escala novamente as costas de Xuanwumon, entrando no casco da enorme tartaruga. Ela sentia muitos calafrios, sua pele eriçada e seu corpo tremia, e ela tinha certeza de que aquilo não era apenas pelo frio. Se armando de toda a coragem possível, ela se aproxima da porta da cozinha. Bem lentamente, ela abre a porta.

...

Um dia novo chega e, com ele, o primeiro contato dos Grandes Guardiões desde que a tragédia os atingira:

"_Digiescolhidos, nós soubemos o que aconteceu. A situação do Digimundo não poderia ser mais grave, o ataque à Xuanwumon foi um doloroso golpe. Acreditamos que os inimigos possuem um espião infiltrado, apenas isso explicaria o ataque que vocês sofreram. Em breve, um de nós chegará para ajudar, então sejam pacientes..."._

-Pacientes?! Eles tão brincando?! – fala Davis, apertando seu D-Terminal com raiva – Como vamos ser pacientes depois do que eles fizeram com a Mirato?!

-Calma, Davis... – fala Yolei, colocando uma mão sobre o ombro do amigo – Ninguém esperava por isso...

-Ela fala a verdade, digiescolhido! – fala Centalmon, se aproximando – Os Grandes Guardiões superestimaram a própria capacidade de prever as ações do inimigo, então eles agirão com bem mais cuidado a partir de agora...

Davis, com um sentimento que poucos já haviam testemunhado, remove rudemente a mão de Yolei de si e se afasta, indo para a floresta. Os outros ficam sem saber ao certo como reagir, mesmo Veemon fica indeciso se devia acompanhar o amigo.

-Enquanto esperamos, vamos continuar com a vigilância em alta! – comenta Andromon, olhando ao redor procurando por alguém – Agora que vocês estão acordados e descansados, nós 9 vamos sair para defender o perímetro. Não façam nada impulsivo, digiescolhidos!

-Pode deixar, Andromon! – fala Tai, afirmando com a cabeça.

Os nove antigos aliados dos digiescolhidos se dividem de forma proporcional ao redor da clareira, guardando o perímetro. Cody, entretanto, se encontrava reflexivo.

-Que estranho...

-Hum? Cody? Que foi? – pergunta Mimi, se aproximando do jovem.

-Vocês não acham que isso está tudo muito estranho?

-Como assim?

-Quero dizer, isso tudo começou com alguém destruindo as Pedras Sagradas antes que alguém pudesse reagir. Depois, foi o ataque ao Gennai. E agora, isso...

-Eu também estava pensando nisso, Cody – argumenta Izzy, colocando uma mão sobre a boca – Pra alguém ter conseguido invadir a casa do Gennai, ele ou ela teria que ter um conhecimento muito grande. Eles já deviam estar levando essa ameaça a sério há muito tempo!

-E o Xuan-san e a Mirato que pagaram por isso... – fala Mimi, olhando preocupada para o Grande Guardião caído.

-Psiu, Tailmon! – a felina se vira para o chamado, encarando sua parceira – Eu vou ver como o Davis tá, fica aqui com o Veemon, por favor!

-Ahn?! – pergunta Tailmon, surpresa – Kari, você tem certeza disso?!

-Não se preocupa, deixa comigo – fala a digiescolhida, sorrindo para a parceira.

Enquanto os outros debatiam sobre a atitude dos Grandes Guardiões, Kari silenciosamente dá a volta no grupo e vai por entre as árvores, avançando na direção em que Davis fora. Mesmo que atento à discussão, TK é capaz de perceber que Kari se dirigia ao mesmo local para o qual Davis tinha ido. Com um mal pressentimento, ele sussurra para Patamon que já voltaria e a segue, tomando cuidado para não se denunciar.

Se colocando atrás de uma árvore, ele observa que Davis se encontrava com a cabeça encostada numa árvore, a socando com força. Kari se aproximava silenciosamente por trás dele, sem que ele fosse capaz de percebe-la.

"_No que ela está pensando..."_

Surpreendendo o rapaz, a digiescolhida da Luz o envolve com seus braços, encostando sua cabeça nas costas do líder da segunda geração. Estranhando a súbita aparição da garota, Davis se vira, fazendo com que os rostos dos dois ficassem próximos.

-Kari? Que você está fazendo?!

-Oi, Davis – ela responde com um tom tenso na voz, ainda mantendo um triste sorriso – Eu vim ver se você está bem...

-Bom, eu... – totalmente confuso, o herdeiro de Tai não é capaz de pensar numa resposta concreta.

-Olha, desculpa pelo que aconteceu ontem... Eu sei que devia ter te contado, mas eu não queria te chatear... – ela fala, dessa vez sem nenhum sorriso no rosto e colocando as mãos atrás do corpo, se afastando um pouco – Eu não tinha intenção de te fazer mal com o TK...

-Kari, eu... – o rosto de Davis inicialmente mostrou uma grande chateação, mas mudou repentinamente para uma expressão mais compassiva – Eu entendo... E quanto ao que conversamos naquela semana, você tem uma resposta?

-Sim... Eu vou querer fazer isso... – a digiescolhida da Luz passa a mão no rosto de Davis, sorrindo pra ele enquanto algumas lágrimas ameaçavam brotar de seu rosto – Vai ser difícil, mas é necessário...

Muito discretamente, Kari aproxima o rosto de Davis ao seu, sem que nenhum deles quebre o contato visual, até que um breve beijo é trocado, anestesiando a tensão que dominava o corpo do ruivo e a fúria em seu coração. O segundo, entretanto, é mais longo.

Quando deu por si, TK já estava de volta ao acampamento. Ele não se lembra de como ou quando voltara, mas possuía uma única certa dentro de si. Por apenas alguns instantes, ele teve a certeza de que vira os olhos de Kari fixos nos seus, enquanto os lábios dela estavam fixos nos de Davis.

...

O sol estava a pino e ainda assim não se notava nenhum sinal dos Grandes Guardiões. Pra se proteger do calor escaldante, os digiescolhidos confeccionaram algumas barracas usando galhos de árvore, folhas e lama.

-Hey... TK... Que foi? – Patamon estava cada vez mais confuso. Desde que se afastara, o loiro se encontrava mudo. Mesmo que tenha ajudado a fazer as barracas, ele apenas respondera de forma apática o que seus amigos falavam enquanto continuava a trabalhar.

-Pata... Eu acho que fiz uma coisa horrível...

-Que foi? – cada vez mais preocupado, o pequeno digimon laranja alça voo para poder encarar seu parceiro cara a cara – Fala comigo, TK! Eu sei que posso não entender muita coisa do seu mundo, mas fala comigo!

-Eu... Eu sou uma pessoa horrível... – TK se encosta na parede de seu recinto, sem conseguir encarar Patamon – Eu traí uma pessoa por alguém que achava que conhecia... A Mirato, apesar de tudo, tinha razão... Eu não conheço a Kari tão bem quanto achava... Mas eu não entendo, Pata... Por que tudo isso tá acontecendo desse jeito? Em menos de um mês, parece que tudo... Desmoronou...

-TK, é claro que você conhece a Kari! – fala Patamon firmemente – Você está sempre com ela, sempre esteve, e se você acha que ela está agindo estranho, você tem que ir falar com ela e resolver o que for!

-Patamon... – sob o forte olhar de Patamon, o loiro fica um pouco perplexo antes de esfregar as lágrimas do rosto e se levantar, determinado – Você está certo, Patamon! Eu vou falar com ela agora e entender o que está acontecendo! Fique aqui, eu já volto!

Com um vigor que há muito não sentira, TK se levanta e começa a marchar na direção da cabana de Kari. Entretanto, quando estava a poucos passos, um grito ecoa pelo acampamento:

-CAT PUNCH!

Quando dá por si, TK só era capaz de ver Tailmon, o rosto coberto de fúria e a pata manchada de sangue, e, entre folhas e galhos partidos, o corpo de Kari voando, logo colidindo com a barraca mais próxima.

Continua...


	20. O Show Macabro de Metamormon

O Show Macabro de Metamormon!

-CAT PUNCH!

Antes que qualquer um pudesse processar o que acontecia, o corpo de Kari atravessa a parede da própria barraca antes de atingir a próxima, a enterrando em um amontoado de folhas e galhos.

Mais próximo, Tai rapidamente corre até a felina, exigindo explicações, enquanto que Davis afastava alguns galhos para ajudar a castanha.

-TAILMON, VOCÊ ESTÁ LOUCA?! – o questionamento furioso de Tai é prontamente ignorado pela felina, que apenas grita:

-DAVIS, SE AFASTA, ESSA NÃO É A KARI!

...

_Alguns minutos antes_

-Hey, Kari, posso falar com você?

A garota de cabelos castanhos olha para sua parceira com uma sobrancelha erguida, estranhando a pergunta. Ela deixa de arrumar alguns detalhes do interior de sua barraca e se vira para a felina, se agachando e olha para a parceira com um sorriso:

-Claro que pode, Tailmon! O que você quer?

-É que eu conversei um pouco com o Patamon... Tem algum problema entre você, o Davis e o TK?

-Hum... – por um instante, Kari parece realmente perturbada pela pergunta da parceira, mas logo seu rosto fica normal e ela responde com um sorriso – Não é nada demais, Tailmon! Eu e eles só precisamos conversar um pouco...

A expressão de Tailmon se torna uma que Kari não é capaz de decifrar, mas a humana continua indiferente a isso, apenas dando uns tapinhas de leve na cabeça da felina e responde:

-Não se preocupa, as coisas vão ficar tudo bem em pouco tempo! Em breve, nós vamos caçar quem quer que tenha matado o Gennai e fazê-lo se arrepender de ter nascido!

Sem esperar a resposta de Tailmon, a digiescolhida dá as costas, não percebendo a expressão de espanto no rosto da parceira. Abaixando a cabeça, Tailmon aperta os punhos e fala com uma voz apática:

-Kari, sabe, às vezes eu sinto como se fosse ontem que eu encontrei você pela primeira vez – a felina olha fixo para a parceira antes de continuar - Aqui no Digimundo...

A garota para por alguns segundos, parecendo incomodada com algo, antes de se virar e sorrir:

-Eu também, Tail... – a garota não terminou a resposta, o punho de Tailmon foi mais rápido.

...

-DAVIS, SE AFASTA! ESSA NÃO É KARI!

Todos estranham o aviso de Tailmon, paralisando o ruivo no lugar em que estava.

-Do que você...

-Huhuhu...

O pequeno sorriso abafado por folhas e galhos interrompe o questionamento de Davis, que olha aterrorizado para os destroços ao seu lado. Ao ver o perigo que o ruivo corria, rapidamente Veemon grita:

-DAVIS, SAI DAÍ!

Antes que mais algo pudesse ser feito, uma explosão de vento afasta todos os destroços, arremessando o digiescolhido para o lado enquanto um turbilhão de folhas revela uma imagem assustadora: "Kari" estava de pé, seu rosto contorcido no formato das garras de Tailmon como se fosse uma massa mole, tornando o sorriso em seu rosto ainda mais perturbador.

-Huhuhu... – a voz de "Kari" estava distorcida, como se fosse um gravador com defeito – Tailmon, não tem vergonha de atacar sua parceira assim? Eu estou muito chateada...

-Maldito! ONDE ESTÁ A MINHA IRMÃ?! – grita Tai, dando um passo à frente, o coração cheio de fúria. Entretanto, o coração de outra pessoa estava ainda mais cheio de fúria:

-SEU... – em um passo, Davis se levanta e tenta desferir um soco na impostora. Apenas um dos olhos dela se vira para ele, como se um fosse desconectado do outro.

-Patético...

Das costas de "Kari", surge um enorme tentáculo verde com uma ponta vermelha, envolvendo o corpo de Davis como uma jiboia.

-Davis! – fala Veemon, aflito ao ver o parceiro em situação de perigo. Institivamente, Tai leva a mão ao digivice, mas "Kari" comprime o digiescolhido, fazendo com que ele perdesse o ar.

-Pense em digievoluir seus parceiros e transformo ele em polpa! – o sorriso cruel com que a impostora falava e o rosto da digiescolhida da Luz faz com que a atmosfera se tornasse ainda mais densa. Ao ver que sua estratégia funcionava, ela alivia a tensão de sua própria voz e continua – Você não respondeu minha pergunta, Tailmon! O que me entregou?

-Você não tem a menor ideia de como a Kari é! Ela não diria que tudo que ela está passando, que a morte do Gennai e todo o resto, era "pouca coisa"!

-Onde está minha irmã?! – grita Tai, mas "Kari" mantém seu sorriso cruel e aperta novamente Davis, dessa vez com mais força. Mesmo sentindo que seus ossos podiam quebrar a qualquer momento, o ruivo não se permite gritar, seu rosto vermelho vivo pela dor que sentia. Mesmo que discretamente, os digiescolhidos e seus digimons começavam a fazer um cerco ao redor da impostora, tentando procurar por uma brecha por entre as barracas.

-Realmente perspicaz... Bom, acho que no momento estamos numa situação complicada...

-Solta o Davis! – grita Veemon, prestes a atacar "Kari", só se contendo pela segurança de seu parceiro.

-Já que pediu...

Girando rapidamente em torno de si, a impostora arremessa Davis contra Veemon. Segundos antes do digiescolhido colidir violentamente contra o parceiro, um vulto surge e segura o corpo dele. Poucos segundos depois, Veemon agradecia Orgemon.

-Hum, não posso tirar o olho de vocês um segundo sequer, pirralhos! – resmunga o digimon verde. Aos poucos, os outros aliados dos digiescolhidos começam a surgir da floresta, cercando por vez a impostora.

-Fufufu... É tão emocionante... – "Kari" começa a girar em torno de si, apertando os braços contra o corpo, atraindo a atenção de todos – Agora, terei o prazer de concluir minha missão na frente de todos! Estou tão... Emocionado...

Conforme "Kari" girava, mais tentáculos saíam de suas costas, chegando a um total de cinco apêndices verdes com pontas vermelhas. Seu corpo começa a inchar, chegando a três metros de altura, revelando sua verdadeira forma. Fazendo uma reverência, o digimon na frente deles se apresenta:

-Prazer em conhecê-los, digiescolhidos, meu nome é Metamormon e venho em nome das Trevas Eternas!

-Como se fossemos deixar! Pessoal! – os digiescolhidos imediatamente sacam seus digivices e os outros digimons se preparam para a batalha, mas Metamormon imediatamente ergue suas mãos num sinal de rendição.

-Não façam isso, eu vim apenas para conversar! – a voz de Metamormon era indefinida, parecia o ruído de estática se projetando em palavras – Eu tenho uma mensagem de meu mestre, Trevas! Se me permitirem isso, prometo que darei a vocês a localização da digiescolhida da Luz!

-Mensagem? – pergunta Tai, desconfiado e sem abaixar o digivice – Que mensagem?!

-Qual de vocês se chama Takeru Takaishi?!

De repente, o mal pressentimento que TK sentira mais cedo surge ainda mais forte no seu peito. "_Não é apenas isso... O que ele tem a dizer com certeza não é algo que eu quero ouvir, mas se quisermos alguma informação da Kari, eu tenho que jogar o jogo dele..._". O loiro rapidamente olha para Tai e Matt, que estavam próximos, e eles fazem um aceno com a cabeça. Cauteloso, ele anda alguns passos pra frente, se aproximando do digimon metamorfo.

-Saiba que eu sou um grande fã seu, Takeru... – fala Metamormon, um tom condescendente na voz – Devimon e Piedmon devem estar te odiando até hoje nas profundezas do inferno...

-Onde que a Kari está?!

-Calma, calma... Primeiro, minha mensagem...

O corpo de Metamormon começa a se ondular, mostrando que ele tomava outra forma. Todos ficam alertas, mas ninguém poderia esperar pelo que estava por vir: Metamormon novamente assume uma forma humana, dessa vez com cabelos negros e com olhos de esmeralda. Toda a tensão no corpo de TK desapareceu, dando lugar para um tremor incessante e uma grande ânsia.

-Mi... Mirato?

-TK? – como se não visse mais o digiescolhido, "Mirato" começa a olhar para os lados. De repente, ela parece fixar seu olhar em algo pouco acima de si, um sorriso sarcástico lhe brotando em seu rosto. – TK! Que bom que você voltou, onde estão os outros?!

-O... O que está acontecendo? – pergunta Yolei, assustada com o que via, um sentimento horrível se formando em sua barriga, como se ela soubesse o que está por vir mas desejasse desesperadamente que não soubesse. O loiro, no entanto, não conseguia quebrar contato visual com o que via.

-Ah, entendo, mas e onde está Patamon? – "Mirato" parecia realmente estar conversando com o loiro, olhando na altura certa em que olhava quando ele estava em frente dela. Alguns segundos depois, como se tivesse recebido uma resposta, ela continua – Mas foi perigoso você ter vindo sozinho... Hum? Que foi? - De repente, Izzy percebe qual era a "mensagem" de Metamormon e se apressa a gritar:

-TK! SE AFASTE, NÃO OLHE PRA ISSO!

-Izzy, o que está acontecendo?! – pergunta Mimi, também muito assustada pelo que via.

-O Metamormon... Ele quer quebrar o TK!

Mesmo que tivesse certeza de que ouvira o aviso do ruivo, o digiescolhido da Esperança apenas não conseguia evitar olhar para a projeção de Mirato à sua frente, o coração cada vez mais apertado.

-Hum? Que você quer falar comigo, TK? – a pretensão na voz de "Mirato" era exatamente a mesma, o mesmo timbre, o mesmo tom, fazendo com que o loiro sentisse que estava vendo um passado que nunca teve – Você está brincando, não é? – mais alguns segundos de silêncio depois, um grande sorriso brota no rosto da cópia, algo que TK vira poucas vezes e que faz a voz dela desafinar um pouco – TK... Isso é... Tudo que eu sempre quis ouvir! Eu prometo que... – ela faz um arco no ar com os braços, como se abraçasse alguém.

De repente, toda a alegria que estava no rosto de "Mirato" desaparece, seu sorriso morre e seus olhos se abrem em grande espanto. Ela lentamente olha para baixo e finalmente o loiro entende o que Metamormon mostrava.

Para o ponto em que ela olhava, uma grande mancha vermelha começa a brotar, manchando sua camisa branca com um grande círculo vermelho. Sob efeito da dor, ela dá alguns braços para trás, olhando assustada para a pessoa invisível a sua frente.

Percebendo o objetivo de Metamormon, Matt corre até seu irmão para tentar impedir que ele continuasse a olhar aquilo, tentando freneticamente virar seu rosto, mas o loiro mais novo estava congelado no lugar, incapaz de não ver o que se seguiria.

-TK... Por que... – "Mirato" cai de costas no chão, se arrastando para trás, mas sua camisa é puxada pela pessoa invisível e se rasga, mostrando um corte superficial na barriga – NÃO, TK! PARA! PARA, POR FAVOR, PARA, NÃO FAZ ISSO! ARGH!

De repente, outro corte aparece, dessa vez no centro da sua barriga, logo abaixo do umbigo. Esse era bem mais profundo, permitindo que o sangue vazasse até que toda a pelve de "Mirato" estivesse sob uma camada escarlate, seu rosto cada vez mais contorcido pela dor.

-TK... Por favor, eu imploro... Para... – a voz da menina de cabelos escuros estava cada vez mais fraca, seus olhos já não conseguiam focar direito no agressor – Você vai matar... O bebê...

De repente, mais um corte surge, bem maior, indo desde o quadril até o ombro esquerdo, espalhando ainda mais sangue pelo corpo da garota. Ela dá apenas alguns espasmos, ainda olhando fixo para quem não estava lá, até que finalmente seu corpo para de se mover.

Sem conseguir se segurar, Yolei acaba vomitando depois de ver a cena, caindo sobre seus joelhos enquanto tremia violentamente após ver a cena. Tai, apesar de ser o digiescolhido da Coragem, não conseguia parar de sentir calafrios, sentindo o suor escorrendo pela parte de trás de sua coluna.

Matt não assistira o "show" até o final, incapaz de ver o desfecho de sua cunhada; ele só conseguia encarar o rosto de seu irmão mais novo. O rosto de TK era indecifrável, ele não se movia um músculo sequer. Mesmo que segurasse o corpo de seu irmão, o Ishida não sentia nada, nenhum tremor, não via nenhuma lágrima; o loiro mais novo estava catatônico.

-Você está mentindo...

-Hehe... – "Mirato" se ergue, o grande corte no seu corpo já não pingava mais, mas o corte era bem evidente. Rapidamente, Metamormon retorna à sua forma original, os cinco tentáculos brotando de suas costas.

-Você não matou ela... Não pode ter matado ela...

-Ah, eu matei, TK... Eu me transformei em você e fiz questão de que ela partisse achando que você a matou... Só depois de ela implorar pela vida dela e do bebê no ventre dela que eu a matei... Tive o cuidado de que ela visse que o filho estava morto para só então a matar! – o ruído que era a voz de Metamormon parecia se deliciar com a expressão catatônica de TK – Te garanto de que isso é verdade... Agora, o que _não_ é verdade: eu não tenho só cinco tentáculos...

Assim que a mensagem de Metamormon se tornou claro, o caos mais uma vez se instaurou. Do chão, um novo tentáculo do digimon metamorfo brotou, rápido demais para qualquer um interceptar.

Sem nenhum tipo de aviso ou cerimônia, o alvo de Metamormon é arremessado por mais de quinze metros até colidir violentamente contra uma árvore, quase dobrando ao meio sua coluna.

-DAVIS, NÃO! NÃO! NÃO!

Apenas os gritos de Veemon conseguem fazer com que TK deixasse de encarar Metamormon. Sentindo seu mundo desmoronando, o digiescolhido da Esperança demora para registrar a cena em sua mente: o pequeno parceiro azul de Veemon correndo até Davis, um filete de sangue escorrendo de sua boca enquanto seus olhos permaneciam revirados da dor da colisão.

Os momentos seguintes ficaram nublados demais para que o loiro pudesse se lembrar. Ele tinha quase certeza de que Matt implorava para que ele desse alguma reação, de que alguém gritara para que Joe ajudasse, alguns digimons formando uma parede de proteção para o ruivo, Tai e Veemon gritando para que Davis respondesse, Yolei chorando enquanto segurava a cabeça dele, Ken tentando consolá-la enquanto chamava o amigo.

Somente uma coisa estava na sua cabeça: pegar seu D-3. Ele não percebeu mais nada, apenas completou essa tarefa. Nem os gritos de Matt, nem estranha cor negra que circundava seu digivice ou os lamentos de dor de seu parceiro. Ele apenas sussurrou:

-Patamon... Digivolva...

Uma grande explosão negra de energia encobre o pequeno digimon laranja, relâmpagos negros saindo do próprio ar em direção ao casulo negro que o envolvia, parecendo ressonar com uma frequência própria. Todos, inclusive Metamormon, sentem um grande tremor involuntário de medo ao ver que toda essa energia negra estava saindo de TK para Patamon.

Patamon megadigivolve para...

Quando a esfera se desfaz, um digimon envolto por grandes asas negras e um grande chapéu flutuava no ar. Ele abre suas asas lentamente, revelando seu corpo, enquanto ele estende seus quatro braços. Por detrás de sua máscara dourada com um sorriso insano, ele sibila:

-Boltboutamon...

Continua...


	21. A Vingança do Mestre dos Pesadelos!

A Vingança do Mestre dos Pesadelos!

_? P.o.v._

_Hm? O que será isso? Essa sensação..._

_Já fazem tantos anos... Estou cego há tanto tempo... Mas essa sensação... _

_Sim... Com certeza... Essa sensação que há tanto desejo, que há tanto não sinto... _

_Essa sensação de Trevas..._

_..._

_Normal P.o.v._

-Hum? Onde eu estou?

O murmúrio confuso e inseguro foi tão baixo que a própria garota de cabelos castanho não o ouviu em meio a sua mente ainda bagunçada. Tudo estava escuro, mas não era a mesma escuridão que lhe assombrara em pesadelos. Era uma escuridão comum, causada unicamente pela ausência de luz.

Ela tenta se mexer, mas percebe que seus braços estavam presos atrás de suas costas, impedindo que se movesse. Ela fica surpresa, no entanto, ao constatar que, estranhamente, suas pernas não tinha amarras, as movimentando livremente. Conforme os sentidos lhe voltavam, ele percebe que todo o peso do seu corpo estava sobre seu estômago, concluindo que devia estar sendo carregada. Institivamente, ela começa a se mexer, conseguindo se livrar e cair no chão, machucando um pouco a barriga e o rosto.

-Hm? – uma voz próxima parece se surpreender. Ela percebe que o dono daquela voz macia e calma se aproxima, se ajoelhando ao seu lado - Bom dia, digiescolhida. Vejo que acordou, fico feliz por isso.

-Quem... Quem está aí?

-Ah, me desculpa, deixa eu retirar isso...

Antes que pudesse reagir, ela sente algo sendo retirado com notável delicadeza de sua cabeça. Quando a luz do dia atinge seus olhos com violência, ela demora alguns segundos para conseguir focar sua visão novamente.

A sua frente, com quase dois metros de altura, se encontrava um digimon que ela nunca vira. A maior parte do corpo azul e branca, um cachecol vermelho amarrado ao redor do pescoço, o rosto coberto por uma máscara metálica. Entretanto, foi outra coisa que chamou mais ainda sua atenção: seu braço direito havia desaparecido completamente até depois do ombro, sem sequer haver algum resquício de que ele existira antes.

-Prazer, meu nome é Justimon... – após alguns segundos sem ter uma resposta, ele percebe o olhar da jovem preso no local onde deveria estar seu braço. Com a cortesia de sua voz inalterada, ele comenta de forma casual – Você deve estar preocupada com isso, né? Isso é o que eu chamo de "acidente de percurso", por assim dizer.

-Que... Que está acontecendo?

-Hum? Não lembra?

Após alguns segundos se perguntando o que ele quis dizer, as lembranças da noite anterior lhe retornam.

_Flashback_

"_O que eu estou fazendo?"_

Esse era o pensamento que ecoava frequentemente na cabeça da digiescolhida da Luz enquanto ela permanecia parada na frente daquela porta. Mesmo com o aposento selado, era como se uma aura maligna estivesse emanando dele, atravessando a fina porta de madeira por suas frestas, envolvendo a digiescolhida, sufocando-a, corrompendo-a.

Cada vez mais a dúvida a impedia de entrar, mas seu pesadelo volta com força:

-_ Você queria isso..._

Com um súbito pico de determinação, ela agarra a maçaneta e desliza a porta.

No instante em que a visão do interior lhe atingiu, todos os outros sentidos ficam dormentes. A grande mancha vermelha na mortalha sobre o corpo de Mirato lhe hipnotiza, anestesiando todo seu corpo, mas ela ainda era capaz de sentir os pelos de seu corpo se eriçando, como se a temperatura tivesse caído.

Após alguns segundos, Kari finalmente conseguiu dar seu primeiro passo, quase caindo por não perceber o quão instáveis suas pernas estavam. Ela respirou uma, duas, três vezes, até que finalmente conseguiu recuperar o domínio sobre o corpo e se aproximar da mesa, ficando ao lado de onde estava a cabeça de Mirato.

-Eu... Eu... Não sei o que dizer... Eu... – cansada de chorar, Kari respira fundo. Ela olha para o alto por alguns segundos e depois se volta novamente para o corpo de Mirato, falando tão firme quanto podia – Eu não queria que isso acontecesse com você. Não importa a dor que você possa ter causado, o ódio que eu possa ter sentido de você, eu nunca desejaria que isso acontecesse com você. Por isso, eu sinto muito, Mirato... Sinto por você ter sofrido isso... Mas principalmente, eu queria pedir perdão! – mesmo sabendo que Mirato não a ouviria nem responderia, Kari faz uma referência e continua a falar com a cabeça abaixada – O que eu e o TK fizemos... Foi imperdoável, por isso, eu peço desculpas...

Após alguns segundos de um silêncio sinistro, absoluto, resoluto, Kari ergue a cabeça e continua a encarar o corpo de Mirato, totalmente indiferente ao pedido de perdão da digiescolhida. Ela lutava contra lágrimas que começavam a sair, mas algo interrompe sua reflexão:

-Falou bonito!

Tendo que se segurar para não gritar, Kari quase cai para trás com o susto que levara. Ela olha para a porta, lívida de terror. Ela não notara o visitante que se escondia nas sombras, falando com um tom calmo e cortês na voz.

-Eu não poderia ter dito melhor, Kari-chan!

Dando um passo pra frente, o visitante inesperado se coloca num campo de luz, permitindo que ela o visse: Justimon, seu único braço fazendo um respeitoso gesto.

-Quem... Quem é você?

-Shii... Não queremos confusão, não podemos acordar os outros, certo, "Kari-chan"?

Detrás de Justimon, outra pessoa se revela. Por um instante, Kari acredita que finalmente havia perdido a sanidade. Dando alguns tapinhas e parando ao lado de Justimon, "Kari" dá um sorriso coberto por malícia e algum grau de divertimento.

-Mas... O que...

-Parem com isso, Justimon, Metamormon! – uma voz autoritária surge do aposento anterior. O imitador e o ferido se afastam, permitindo que Kari percebesse alguém que sequer havia notado ao passar pela sala.

Descendo as escadas lentamente, calmamente, ele tinha seu corpo coberto por um sobretudo branco delimitados por listras marrons e um capuz que cobria toda sua cabeça. Ao tom de seu comando, tanto Justimon quanto Metamormon se calam, abaixando a cabeça e permitindo que ele passe, indo em direção à Kari.

"_Tem algo errado... Eu não consigo me mover... Quem... Quem é ele?!_".

-Não adianta tentar fugir nem gritar... Você ficará bem mais confortável se aceitar o fato de que está completa e totalmente... – quando um dos dedos do encapuzado tocam seu rosto, ela sente como se todo seu corpo adormecesse, caindo no mais profundo estado de relaxamento – Indefesa...

Antes de finalmente entrar em estado de total inconsciência, Kari percebe o encapuzado entregar algo na mão de Justimon e ordenar:

-Siga o combinado... Leve ela à Cidade Sagrada... Aguarde próximas instruções...

_Flashback off_

As memórias vieram acompanhadas de um sentimento amargo na boca. Quando Justimon percebe que ia acontecer, ele dá um passo para trás, permitindo que Kari vomitasse sem que o sujasse.

-Como vocês são criaturas frágeis... – fala Justimon em deboche.

-Quem... – Kari respira fundo, esperando se recuperar. Quando sente que estava melhor, ela continua – Quem... Era ele?

-O encapuzado? Vai saber – o digimon responde em tom casual. Ao perceber o olhar indignado de Kari, ele passa a mão sobre o lugar onde devia estar seu braço, e pela primeira vez a digiescolhida percebe a postura dele vacilar – Mas se eu fosse você e seus amigos, não tentaria desafiá-lo... Não de novo...

...

Patamon megadigivolve para Boltboutamon!

_Metamormon P.o.v._

Algo não está certo... Que digimon é esse?! O que esse maldito loiro fez?

Minhas mãos... Elas estão tremendo... E essa sensação estranha de que tenho que fugir imediatamente... Não é medo, parece ser... Sobrevivência...

Os olhos desse loiro... Eles estão tão diferentes, eles não estão olhando apenas pra mim, eles estão olhando _através _de mim, como se ele pudesse ver minha alma... Eles não estão vacilantes como antes, eles estão fixos, imóveis em mim. Ele quer me matar pra vingar aquela garota?!

Aquela bolinha laranja insignificante era o parceiro dele, não era? Como que ele pôde simplesmente ignorar os gritos dele enquanto toda aquela energia negra fluía pra ele... Não, ela não fluía, ela estava vindo do próprio ambiente, como se estivesse sendo conduzida pra ele.

E não é só isso... Os próprios aliados deles parecem estar com medo dele, como se eles temessem que eles próprios fossem atacados... Maldito encapuzado, no que você me meteu?!

-TK... – Hum? O irmão vai tentar acalmá-lo? Isso vai ser engraçado – TK... Você está bem?

-Matt, essa luta é minha... Boltboutamon, vá.

Esse maldito se mexeu! Que droga, que eu faço?! Ele vai me matar, ele vai me matar... Ele está contraindo os braços... Será que o ataque dele vem do peito?!

-Palazzi Valzer!

Acabou... Eu morri... Quando essa onda negra me atingir, eu vou estar morto... Só posso cobrir meu rosto e esperar pelo final...

_Normal P.o.v._

Haviam se passado alguns segundos após a aura negra passar por seu corpo como se fosse fumaça, mas Metamormon continuava com os braços erguidos sobre o rosto, tremendo ligeiramente.

Cautelosamente, ele abre os olhos, vendo por entre os dedos que nada ocorrera: Boltboutamon continuava parado no mesmo lugar, na frente de TK e o grupo de digiescolhidos espantados. Uma súbita onda de confiança toma conta do corpo de Metamormon, fazendo com que ele estendesse suas garras.

-ISSO É TUDO?! ENTÃO LÁ VOU!

Ignorando todos ao seu redor, Metamormon corre em direção a Boltboutamon e o ataca com suas garras. Para sua surpresa, seu golpe atinge em cheio o perturbador digimon, o decapitando com um golpe.

Aturdido pelo estranho desfecho, o digimon metamórfico se vira e encara todos ao seu redor. Com um tom de vitória, ele afirma:

-Vou acabar com vocês!

Ofegante, Metamormon olha ao redor: todos seus inimigos, tanto humanos quanto digimons, se encontravam em pedaços ao redor, tendo oferecido pouca ou nenhuma resistência. Com as garras cobertas dos resquícios de seus inimigos, ele sentia uma estranha satisfação obscura. Ele olha para Tai, que se encontrava de bruços no chão com uma grande poça de sangue envolvendo-o.

-Hum... Isso era tudo que os digiescolhidos tinham a oferecer? Patético... – fala o digimon, com tom de superioridade. Entretanto, algo o incomodava: mesmo imóveis e caídos, nenhum dos digimons havia desaparecido, apenas permaneciam onde estavam – Quando será que eles vão desaparecer?

_Nunca..._

-Hum?! QUEM ESTÁ AÍ?! – grita Metamormon, olhando ao redor pela voz. Havia algo de errado naquela voz, mas ele não tinha certeza o que era. Parecia simultaneamente um sussurro individual e um grande coro, todos falando as mesmas palavras ao mesmo tempo – Mostre sua cara pra eu poder dar o que você merece!

_Mas nós já estamos aqui..._

Ao perceber que a voz vinha detrás de si, Metamormon rapidamente se vira, preparado atacar com suas garras.

Demorou poucos milésimos para que toda sua convicção e desejo por sangue dessem lugar para o terror e a confusão. Na sua frente, as várias cabeças de seus inimigos flutuavam, encarando ele com os olhos abertos sem nenhuma pupila, esferas de vidro branco que o encaravam, lágrimas escarlates escorrendo por elas.

_Nós teremos nossa vingança..._

Ele só tinha uma certeza: poucos segundos antes dos corpos de seus oponentes o envolvessem em um tornado caótico de ataques e lamentos, dilacerando cada centímetro de seu corpo sem que ele tivesse o privilégio da morte, no centro dessa parede macabra havia uma cabeça que se destacava das outras.

Ela era a única que parecia realmente estar viva, realmente estar consciente, realmente enxergando Metamormon e que se divertia com a situação.

Era a máscara dourada de Boltboutamon.

...

-Hum?

Quando se deu por si novamente, Metamormon estava exatamente onde se encontrava alguns segundos após ser atingido pela onda negra de Boltboutamon. Todos os digiescolhidos e seus parceiros estavam lá, inclusive o parceiro corrompido de TK.

"_O que é isso? Eu tenho que certeza que alguns segundos atrás eu estava sendo atacado depois de ter matado todos eles, como que eu posso estar aqui de novo?! Que brincadeira é essa?!_".

Antes que pudesse dar uma resposta para aquela charada, o digimon metamorfo percebe que Boltboutamon estava indo em sua direção. Permitindo que seus questionamentos escoassem para fora de sua mente, Metamormon se coloca em posição de combate.

O digimon das trevas saca suas espadas e gira no ar, tentando cortar o ombro esquerdo do adversário com ambas. Vendo a trajetória do golpe, Metamormon coloca sua garra para se proteger, mas algo inesperado ocorre: as lâminas de Boltboutamon atravessam sua mão e se enterram até altura de seu ombro, fazendo com que seus braços se tornassem tiras dilaceradas inúteis.

A dor dominou Metamormon de uma forma tão cruel, tão devastadora, que ele agradeceu internamente quando Boltboutamon sacou seu grande revólver e o apontou para sua testa.

Fechando os olhos, Metamormon silenciosamente esperou pelo fim. Quando ouviu o disparo, um súbito lampejo de dor lancinante inundou sua cabeça, fazendo com que ele caísse no chão.

Entretanto, havia algo errado. Ele continuava lá. Ele continuava consciente. A dor de seu ombro agora se misturava com a de sua cabeça numa miríade de sofrimento que ameaçava rachar irreversivelmente sua sanidade.

Ele tenta falar, mas sua mandíbula havia sido destruída pelo impacto da arma de Boltboutamon, impedindo ele até do alívio de poder gritar de dor.

"_Eu devia estar morto... O que aconteceu?! Ele atirou na minha cabeça, por que eu estou vivo ainda?! Alguém, por favor, me mate! Me matem, eu imploro!_".

_Não... Não ainda... Temos tanta diversão pela frente..._

As palavras sibiladas de Boltboutamon pareciam brotar de dentro da própria cabeça de Metamormon como serpentes, cruéis cascavéis que se enterravam cada vez mais em cada centímetro do pouco que sobrava da sua cabeça. Aquelas palavras o atormentaram cada vez mais com cada novo golpe que lhe era infligido pela espada de Boltboutamon, cada golpe que não dava fim a sua miserável existência.

...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Metamormon olha ao redor, sentindo cada fibra de seu corpo tremer como se a dor ainda estivesse lá, ainda sentindo o terror incontrolável que assolava sua alma. Tudo havia voltado ao normal novamente. Seus braços estavam novamente juntos. Sua cabeça estava no lugar novamente, inteira, e, acima de tudo, Boltboutamon estava novamente parado ao lado de TK.

"_Mas... Isso... Que está acontecendo?!_".

Ele olhava ao redor, mas ninguém parecia saber o que havia acontecido. _"Não... ele sabe..._".

Metamormon via como o sorriso de Boltboutamon estava voltado apenas para ele, como ele parecia se divertir com a confusão e o sofrimento dele como se fosse só mais uma piada, como se fosse uma cumplicidade intrínseca a apenas os dois.

"_Eu... Eu tenho que fugir! Não posso lutar contra isso!_".

Metamormon imediatamente se vira e corre o mais rápido que consegue. Quando chega até Xuanwumon, ele alça voo por cima do Grande Guardião, quando rapidamente sente uma dor lancinante dominar seus tentáculos. Ao olhar para baixo, vê que as duas poderosas mandíbulas do Grande Guardião do Norte haviam lhe prendido, esmigalhando os apêndices do digimon metamorfo.

Antes que pudesse fazer algo, as cabeças de Xuanwumon o arremessam, logo depois voltando para o chão, como se nunca tivessem se mexido. Ele pouco sentiu a colisão de seu rosto contra o chão comparado com a dor que sentia nos tentáculos, mas logo essa também sumiu quando ouviu novamente aquela voz dentro da sua cabeça, completamente alheia a seu sofrimento.

_Já_ _estava indo? Assim você está sendo... Rude..._

Olhando para cima, Metamormon vê novamente Boltboutamon sobre si, seu fino sorriso ainda por detrás da máscara dourada, sem nunca vacilar perante o desespero nos olhos do digimon metamorfo.

_Você nunca vai fugir de mim..._

...

-Que está acontecendo? Por que eles não estão se mexendo?

O questionamento cauteloso de Mimi reflete bem o pensamento dos espectadores do grupo. Desde que o ataque de Boltboutamon atingiu Metamormon, nem o parceiro de TK nem o inimigo se moveram mais, causando cada vez mais desconforto e tensão no ar.

Yolei ainda se encontrava apoiando a cabeça de Davis, mas seus olhos não conseguiam escapar da forma que Patamon havia assumido. Essa nova forma nunca lhe tinha sido apresentada, mas emanava algo de familiar... Seus pensamentos são subitamente interrompidos ao sentir que uma mão havia sido depositada sobre seu ombro.

O digiescolhido da Bondade se aproxima do ouvido dela e lhe sussurra em segredo, um sútil tremor na sua voz que lhe deixou ainda mais tensa:

-Você sente também, não é? Essa sensação... A sensação do Mar Negro...

-Mas... Ken, como isso é possível? – Yolei toma cuidado para que sua conversa não fosse ouvida pelos outros, não por temer a reação deles, mas por temer que falar muito alto faria aquilo ser mais real.

-Não sei... Mas acho melhor a gente tentar parar o TK agora, senão não sei o que pode acontecer com ele e o Patamon...

Percebendo o quão Yolei parecia assustada, Ken opta por não incluir a segunda parte de seu pensamento: _"E aquela forma que ele falou com o Matt... Me lembra de mim..._".

O transe no qual todos pareciam estar imergidos se quebram quando finalmente há movimento. Boltboutamon saca suas espadas com seus dois braços inferiores e começa a andar calmamente até Metamormon, murmurando:

-Acabou...

Com alguns movimentos rápidos de sua espada, Boltboutamon acaba com a vida de Metamormon, fazendo com que ele se transformasse rapidamente em dados, sem nunca esboçar uma reação.

Após alguns segundos, o parceiro de TK se vira para os outros. Temendo o olhar do perverso digimon, eles dão um passo para trás.

-Tai... Que a gente vai fazer?

-Agumon... – cerrando intensamente os dentes, Tai olhava de TK para Boltboutamon. "_Então foi assim que o pessoal se sentiu quando SkullGreymon apareceu... Mas não tem outro jeito..._". Com a voz determinada, o digiescolhido da Coragem afirma – Se prepare, temos que salvar o TK e o Patamon!

Mesmo que temendo alguma ameaça do digimon mascarado e percebendo que Tai se preparava para fazer Agumon digivolver, o foco do digiescolhido da Amizade ainda era seu irmão.

"_Metamormon já se foi e ele ainda está olhando para o local exato onde ele estava, como se não tivesse percebido... TK... Para onde você foi?!_".

Para surpresa de Matt, mesmo que seu olhar continuasse inalterado, algumas lágrimas começam a escorrer pelo rosto de TK, dando esperanças ao Ishida de que o loiro estivesse voltando ao normal.

-TK! TK! Você está me ouvindo?!

-Matt... – a voz vacilante e trêmula do mais novo faz com que o coração do Ishida se desse o luxo de aliviar um pouco. Os olhos de TK começam a tremer, os músculos de seu corpo começam a ficar moles e sua voz ia morrendo aos poucos – Você acha que... o Patamon... vai me perdoar?

Assim que terminou de falar, o digiescolhido da Esperança cai inconsciente no chão, a camada de energia negra que cobria seu D-3 se desfazendo.

Alguns segundos depois, a energia negra que havia sido absorvida por Boltboutamon começa a abandonar seu corpo em ondas, cobrindo o corpo do digimon mascarado em uma espécie de pupa negra.

Quando a cortina de Trevas se desfaz, nem Boltboutamon nem Patamon não estava em lugar nenhum para ser encontrado.

Havia apenas um pequeno digitama com listras brancas e amarelas no chão, depositado serenamente no lugar do mestre dos pesadelos.

Continua...


	22. Amizade e Coragem

Amizade e Coragem

_Cody P.d.v._

Eu não consigo entender! Como as coisas foram parar assim?! Poucas semanas atrás, estava tudo bem, parecia normal... Agora, parece que tudo foi água abaixo! Até o Gennai... E o Davis agora... Eu não quero ser um fardo para o grupo e tento me manter calmo, mas as coisas estão cada vez mais difíceis de compreender...

-Cody... Você está bem?

-Armadillomon... Eu também não sei... As coisas não estão mais fazendo sentido... – eu me ergo um pouco para deixar minhas costas mais confortáveis contra a árvore a qual estou sentado, mas tomo o cuidado de não quebrar o contato visual com ele.

-Cody, você não pode ficar assim, ânimo! Você sabe que tudo vai dar certo no final!

-Eu sei... – mas será que sei mesmo?

-Por que você não me conta tudo que aconteceu entre você e o TK? Quem sabe, eu posso te ajudar...

Demorou um pouco mais de dez minutos, mas consegui contar tudo para ele. Mesmo que eu tentasse explicar da maneira mais clara possível, eu via como era difícil para um digimon conseguir entender tudo com relação a sexo e gravidez, mas ele entendeu bem a parte a respeito do quão chateado eu estou com o TK.

-Hum... Então, o TK colocou um tipo de digitama dentro da Kari e da Mirato?

Não sei como fui capaz de fazer isso, mas eu acabei rindo um pouco da cara de confusão e da ingenuidade dele. Meu Kami, que horrível, como consegui rir nessa situação? Eu coloco a mão na cabeça para tentar pensar em como explicar para ele, mas nenhuma ideia apareceu.

Enquanto eu ainda tentava planejar alguma explicação, ouço meu nome sendo chamado por detrás.

-Cody, posso me sentar com você?

-Hum? Mas é claro, Yolei... – que estranho, a gente se conhece há tanto tempo que esse tipo de formalidade é estranha. Sem questionar, libero o local ao lado do meu. Ela se estica um pouco e deita no chão, Hawkmon voando até o topo da árvore.

-Ae, Cody, como cê tá?!

-Err... Tô bem...

-É? Sua cara não parece ser a de alguém que esteja bem... – é, admito que não estou com uma cara muito alegre, mas o que esperar numa hora dessas? – Sabe, Cody, em todos esses anos, eu nunca ouvi você falar de meninas... Você tem alguma namorada?

Eu levanto de forma tão brusca que minhas costas batem na árvore e quase derrubo Hawkmon. Ignorando o quão escarlate meu rosto deve ter ficado, não consigo evitar o grito:

-YOLEI! ISSO NÃO É HORA DE PERGUNTAR ESSAS COISAS!

-Ih, Yolei, acho que ele não curtiu a pergunta...- evidentemente que não gostei da pergunta, Hawkmon! E mesmo assim, ela ainda consegue ficar alheia à minha reação, como se minha resposta não fosse importante; ela só sorri para mim.

-Huhu... Então quer dizer que sim...

-NÃO, NÃO, EU... – essa pergunta tão fora de hora me impede de organizar meus pensamentos de forma apropriada e me atrapalho todo com minhas palavras.

-Mas, Cody, e aquela menina, a tal da Tsune que aparece lá em casa toda semana?

-ARMADILLOMON! – sei que ele não fez isso por mal, mas não consigo evitar de brigar com ele.

-Hum... Tsune... – droga, não vai demorar muito pra ela lembra... – Ah, aquela menina no seu grupo de kendo?

-Eu... Eu... – ah, não adianta negar mais, me limito a acenar a cabeça.

-Hehe, parabéns, Cody! Então, como foi?

-Como foi? O quê? – eu realmente me sinto desconfortável com isso...

-Hora, como é que vocês começaram a namorar! – fico olhando pra ela sorrindo pra mim até que eu percebo, e não consigo evitar de abaixar a cabeça.

-Yolei, não precisa fazer isso...

-Hum?

-Olha, eu sei que você está preocupada comigo. E sei que as coisas estão difíceis, mas você não precisa tentar me distrair dos problemas fazendo eu pensar em coisas boas.

Consigo ver pela cara dela que era exatamente isso que ela estava tentando fazer. Vejo como o sorriso dela vai desaparecendo centímetro por centímetro, como seu olhar vai perdendo um pouco do brilho e como seu corpo parece perder toda aquela animação, até que finalmente ela encolhe os joelhos e abraça as pernas.

Ela está tão chateada quanto eu... Talvez até mais, porque, afinal, ela confiava na Kari e era mais próxima dela do que eu sou do TK. Elas sempre estavam juntas conversando de várias coisas, se ajudando, e de repente ela descobre que a Kari escondia um segredo tão grande dela... Pra piorar, não temos ideia de onde ela está agora nem se está segura...

Além disso, o Davis, que, ela querendo admitir ou não, é um grande amigo dela, está tão machucado... Até mesmo o Joe não sabe mais o que fazer pra ajudar ele. E sem mencionar aquela... _Coisa_ em que o Patamon se transformou... Eu vi o quanto a Yolei ficou com medo, o quanto ela ficou assustada com aquilo.

Vou até ela e coloco uma mão em seu ombro. Consigo ver o quanto ela se esforçava pra tentar lidar com tudo isso que está acontecendo, pra saber o que fazer de certo... Não era pra nada disso estar acontecendo... A Kari, o TK, o Davis... Até mesmo o Patamon e a Mirato...

Eu mesmo... Não consigo compreender mais...

Quanto me dou por mim, estou abraçando ela por trás. Acho que tanto eu quanto ela não esperávamos por isso, mas isso não evita que ela me abrace de volta, ambos sob os zelosos olhares de Hawkmon e Armadillomon.

...

_Normal P.d.v._

-Hey, humano, você precisa descansar...

Dois minutos se passam sem resposta.

-Hey, você tá ouvindo? Se você cair também, não vai ter ninguém pra nos ajudar...

Dez minutos se passam e o grande digimon verde começa a se irritar. Bradando sua grande clava de osso, ele se levanta e grita:

-HEY, NÃO ACHE QUE EU VOU SER IGNO...

-CALE A BOCA!

O choque foi tão grande que Orgemon quase solta sua grave clava de osso na cabeça. Dando alguns passos para trás, ele era totalmente incapaz de reconhecer o digiescolhido da Confiança. Ele olha por alguns segundos para Gomamon e para Veemon, mas ambos não respondem.

-Nesse calor, você não vai conseguir cuidar deles!

-Eu preciso! Eles são minha responsabilidade!

Utilizando de alguns pedaços de madeiras e as videiras que estavam primeiro servindo como cobertas no interior de Xuanwumon e depois como coberturas para as barracas, uma grande tenda fora montada.

Dentro dela, deitados no chão e ainda desacordados, estavam Davis e TK. O segundo líder dos digiescolhidos estava brutalmente machucado, com curativos rudimentares cobrindo quase que todo seu corpo, um grosso coágulo na sua cabeça no lugar que colidira com a árvore.

As videiras, entretanto, tornavam o interior do local extremamente quente e abafado, não permitindo uma circulação de ar, então, mesmo com o tempo cinzento, o lugar se transformara num grande forno. E fora nessas condições em que Joe persistira sentado sobre suas pernas há quase duas horas, com o corpo ereto e esperando que a situação deles melhorasse.

Percebendo que o calor cobrava muito da condição física de Joe e de Gomamon, Yukidarumon deixara um amontoado de neve no centro, refrescando um pouco o ar, mas este já derretera a uma poça de água há muito.

-Hey, pequenos – Orgemon se dirige a Gomamon e Veemon, mas apenas o parceiro de Joe o olha em resposta – Por que vocês não vou procurar o Yukidarumon pra ele deixar mais um monte de neve pra gente?

Gomamon assente com a cabeça, mas tanto ele quanto Orgemon ficam olhando para Veemon, que aparentemente estava indiferente à fala do digimon verde.

-Hey, você também!

-Não vou sair do lado do Davis!

-Você vai ajuda-lo mais...

-Eu devia ter impedido isso! – fala o pequeno digimon azul, apertando as mãos relativamente grandes para seu corpo contra o chão, a cabeça baixa – Eu sou o parceiro dele e não consegui fazer nada para ajudá-lo! Eu estava bem do lado dele e não pude fazer nada! Que tipo de parceiro sou eu?!

-Você...

-Veemon, a culpa não é sua! – Gomamon interrompe a fala de Orgemon, se aproximando do parceiro de Davis e colocando uma de suas patas em suas costas – Ninguém poderia ter previsto o que Metamormon fez... Todos nós, especialmente o Davis, sabe o quanto você se esforçaria para tê-lo salvo, que teria feito de tudo para impedir que isso acontecesse, e isso que é o importante! Aconteça o que acontecer, ninguém nunca teria coragem de falar que a culpa foi sua!

Olhando atentamente o parceiro de Joe, Veemon assente com a cabeça. Sem que Orgemon tenha que dizer mais nada, os dois se afastam, procurando por Yukidarumon.

-Seu parceiro tem muito de você nele, sabia? – fala Orgemon, ainda olhando os dois se afastando, mas sem esperar que fosse realmente respondido. Para sua surpresa, no entanto, Joe responde.

-Orgemon... Eu queria te pedir um favor – o humano não chega a virar para o digimon verde, que fica espantado ao ouvir ele conversando – Estava esperando eles se afastarem para falar... Caso algo aconteça comigo... Quero que você leve o Gomamon e resolva as coisas, certo?

Orgemon sente algo estranho em seu estômago. Era como se alguém colocasse gelo em seu estômago, fazendo com que ele tremesse mesmo naquele calor intenso. Depois de espiar rapidamente para se garantir que nenhum outro digiescolhido estava ouvindo a conversa, ele continua:

-Você não acha que já está na hora de eles saberem? Tenho certeza de que isso seria melhor...

-Não... Do jeito que as coisas estão, isso só pioraria tudo... Só... Cuide... Disso...

Joe nem percebe o quão fraca sua voz estava. Ele tinha certeza de que sua visão estava focada em Davis... De repente, ela estava em TK... Depois, estava lentamente desviando para o teto...

Antes que a cabeça do digiescolhido colidisse contra o chão, Orgemon estende seu braço e o segura pelo corpo. Derrotado pelo cansaço, ele é carregado pelo digimon verde até perto dos outros digiescolhidos.

...

"_Que calor... Está tão abafado..._".

Levemente confuso e com uma terrível dor de cabeça, ele abre os olhos.

"_Que lugar é esse? Onde eu estou?_".

Acima de si, ele só via um emaranhado de folhas e galhos amontoados de forma grosseira, criando uma espécie de cabana que o abrigava. A fraca luz do sol que começava a se pôr conseguia penetrar com grande dificuldade, causando apenas uma penumbra, mas o calor era pleno.

Ao tentar se levantar do duro chão de terra, ele imediatamente se arrepende, pois isso faz com que a parte detrás de sua cabeça quase explodisse de dor. Entretanto, alguém próximo de si percebe sua tentativa.

-Finalmente acordado?

-Hum? – virando a cabeça com muito cuidado, ele percebe um digimon baixo ao seu lado – Igamon? O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Estou de olho em vocês... – fala o digimon encostado numa das paredes da tenda improvisada. Ele estava com os braços cruzados e sua espada se encontrava ao seu lado – Antes, o digiescolhido da Confiança estava cuidando de vocês, mas ele precisa de um descanso... Então me pediram para ficar.

-Entendo... – ele se levanta lentamente, os pensamentos ainda confusos, quando algo chama sua atenção - Espera, _vocês_?

O pequeno digimon aponta para o lado oposto, fazendo com que ele virasse.

Com uma súbita ânsia tomando seu estômago e uma grande pontada de dor na cabeça, o digiescolhido da Esperança finalmente percebe que ao seu lado se encontrava Davis. O choque de ver o corpo do amigo quase que totalmente enfaixado, o cheiro de sangue relativamente fresco e o som de sua luta para respirar deixa o loiro atordoado, incapaz de falar.

-O digiescolhido da Confiança fez o melhor que pôde para cuidar dele – Igamon continua a falar, certo de que TK estava em um choque muito grande para responder – Mas não conseguiu fazer muito... Metamormon realmente foi impiedoso...

-Metamormon... – o loiro repete inconscientemente, mas isso causa uma apreensão tamanha que ele é capaz de ignorar a dor em sua cabeça ao virar com tudo para Igamon – E Patamon?! Onde ele está?!

O digimon ninja não responde. Silenciosamente, ele apenas faz um gesto com a cabeça. Percebendo que algo não estava certo, ele olha para trás.

"_Isso... Isso não está certo... Eu perguntei onde está o Patamon... Por que ele apontou para esse digitama? O que um digitama está fazendo aqui? E... E por que eu estou chorando de repente?_".

-Ele conseguiu derrotar Metamormon, mas não resistiu depois...

-Isso... Isso é tudo culpa minha...

-Sim, é – perplexo pelo que ouvira, o digiescolhido da Esperança ignora novamente a dor para fixar seu olhar em Igamon, dessa vez de pé. O digimon, avançando em direção ao loiro, não se permite abalar pelo fulminante olhar do loiro – Você permitiu que seus sentimentos o dominassem e isso custou a vida de seu parceiro. Nós estávamos em completa vantagem contra Metamormon, não havia como ele escapar. A única coisa que você conseguiu fazer foi matar seu parceiro no campo de batalha!

-Como você...

-Takeru, escute – pego de surpresa pelo digimon o chamando por seu nome, o digiescolhido não continua. Pela primeira vez ele consegue perceber que nem o olhar nem a voz de Igamon estavam carregados de raiva ou de acusação, mas sim outra coisa... Parecia até empatia – Você sabe por que eu vim?

Ainda surpreso pelo tom de fala do digimon, ele se limita a balançar a cabeça negativamente.

-Eu vim não para devolver um favor, mas para alcançar remissão. Quando fui controlado pelo Anel das Trevas, fiz coisas horríveis. Mas a pior delas eu fiz quando fui libertado. Meu orgulho permitiu que eu manchasse minha honra de ninja, engajando em confronto contra o digimon que me derrotara. Nós dois cometemos o mesmo erro, deixamos que nossos sentimentos nos afastassem do caminho correto e agora devemos nos redimir – o digimon então se vira e se prepara para ir embora, deixando uma última mensagem – Seu parceiro com certeza vai perdoá-lo por isso, mas você ainda precisará se redimir pelo que fez...

TK observou enquanto Igamon se afastava lentamente, provavelmente indo avisar Joe ou retornar para seu dever na ronda. O torpor de suas palavras ainda dominava seu corpo quando algo o desperta:

-TK...

Sua cabeça já estava próxima a rachar ao meio pela dor, então o loiro, apesar de sua urgência, precisa virar-se bem lentamente. Ele fica assustado não pelo fato de tê-la ouvida, mas foi a forma como ela a ouviu... Ele nunca a ouvira daquela forma, tão fraca, tão frágil, tão dolorosa...

-Eu... Estava esperando que ele desse o fora...

-Davis! – imediatamente TK se aproxima do ruivo, para poder ouvi-lo melhor – Você está bem?!

-He... Você acha que esses arranhão são alguma coisa? – mesmo que tentando aliviar TK, era claro que cada palavra saía de forma dolorosa para Davis – TK... Preciso falar com você...

-Eu vou chamar o Joe! – fala o loiro, já se virando para chamar o amigo – Ele vai...

-Não... Preciso falar com você sozinho...

O tom na voz de Davis era o que mais assustou o loiro. Cada palavra saía como uma súplica, e aquilo foi mais que TK conseguiu aguentar antes de lágrimas começarem a se formar em seus olhos. Voltando a se virar para o amigo, ele se ajoelha, se aproximando para ouvir que ele queria.

-TK... Eu... Eu provavelmente não vou sair dessa, cara... Eu... Estou com medo, cara...

-Davis, não fala assim... Você vai ficar bem...

-Eu... Só estou me segurando... Porque preciso dizer algo pra você... Mas preciso que, independente do que você ouvir, você prometa que não vai desistir de salvar a Kari...

"_Do... Do que ele tá falando? Por que ele está falando assim? É óbvio que eu nunca vou desistir de salvar a Kari..._". As palavras do ruivo fazem com que um grande peso se criasse dentro de TK, tornando a atmosfera ao redor dos dois ainda mais tensa do que jamais fora, mas vendo o olhar do amigo, o loiro segura em a mão dele nas suas, afirmando com a cabeça e falando com firmeza:

-Prometo!

...

"_Não... Ele não pode estar falando sério..._".

Num reflexo, TK acaba soltando a mão de Davis. O ruivo, no entanto, consegue criar força para segurar a camisa do loiro.

-TK... Por favor... Nos perdoe... Eu... Eu sei que não foi certo, mas... Por favor... Nos perdoe...

Mesmo em choque, o loiro conseguia perceber... A respiração de Davis estava cada vez mais irregular... Seus olhos já não focavam mais em nada... Suas pálpebras cada vez mais pesadas... Sua voz se extinguira já...

Não havia tempo para chamar por ninguém... Nenhum dos outros chegaria a tempo...

...

Todo o grupo estava lá. Mesmo naquela cabana apertada e quente, nenhum deles parecia se incomodar, nenhum deles se permitiria não estar presente.

No chão, um loiro estava inclinado para frente, segurando contra o peito uma mão que já não fazia mais força. No lado oposto, um silencioso digimon azul segurava a outra, colocando ela no rosto como se esperasse que ela o afagasse.

Um par de óculos de natação descansava sobre o peito agora imóvel de Davis Motomiya...

Continua...


	23. Um Sol na Escuridão da Meia-Noite

Um Sol na Escuridão da Noite

_TK P.d.v._

Patamon... Eu... Eu simplesmente não sei o que fazer...

Fazem horas desde que partimos daquela clareira nas costas de Qinglongmon, o sol está quase nascendo e ainda assim não consigo dormir... Não é só culpa que estou sentindo, é... Algo a mais...

A Kari está sumida, e eu quero tanto salvar ela e dizer que está tudo bem, que as coisas vão melhorar... Eu sempre senti que eu deveria estar lá pra ela, e que isso seria suficiente para sermos felizes, mas nada aconteceu da forma que deveria ter acontecido. Como posso pensar num futuro com tudo que aconteceu?

A Mirato, o Davis, a viagem, a gravidez... A Mirato... O Davis... Até você, Pata... De novo, foi você quem teve que se sacrificar. Quando você fez isso contra o Devimon, eu fiquei com muito medo e muita dor, mas hoje me lembro com orgulho o que você por todos nós, e serei eternamente grato por isso.

Mas o que aconteceu ontem... Eu nunca poderei lembrar daquilo com orgulho. Eu permiti que você se transformasse num monstro e se rebaixasse ao nível deles. Ele pode estar morto, mas Metamormon com certeza ganhou.

Não importa o que aconteça, Pata, nunca mais vou permitir que minhas emoções tomem o controle de mim dessa forma. Não só permiti que isso machucasse a Kari, o Davis e até mesmo a Mirato, mas agora a você também. E prometo que nunca mais isso acontecerá, Pata, eu juro...

-TK.

-Hum? Tai? Que você está fazendo acordado? – os olhos dele estão inchados, com olheiras... Acho que não sou só eu que não consegue dormir.

-Você pode me acompanhar? Quero falar com você...

Posso ver no rosto dele... Mesmo em pé, parado atrás de mim, o cabelo cobrindo quase que todo o rosto por causa do vento, é possível ver como ele está exausto de tudo isso... Olho rapidamente para os outros, eles continuam dormindo; até os digimons estão finalmente descansando, eles merecem, depois de tudo que aconteceu.

Eu me levanto e acompanho o Tai até a cabeça de Qinglongmon. Não me importo que ele ouça nossa conversa, apesar de achar que com esse vento todo, ele não deve conseguir ouvir direito. O Tai se senta encostado no chifre, e eu bem em frente a ele. Eu sabia que essa hora chegaria, e não posso hesitar, chega de hesitar.

-TK... Eu sinto muito pelo Patamon...

-Foi minha culpa... Eu deveria ter me controlado, o plano de Metamormon funcionou... Não tinha por que as coisas acontecerem daquela forma, a gente tinha ele cercado e ainda assim... O Davis e o Patamon...

-Ele foi inteligente, e agora temos que tomar cuidado pra que isso não aconteça mais...

-Tai – consigo ver nos olhos dele que, mesmo que ele não tenha superado nada disso, não foi pra falar sobre isso que ele me chamou – Queria pedir perdão pelo que causei na vida da Kari... Se eu pudesse voltar no passado, pode ter certeza que eu tentaria impedir a gente de fazer aquilo, nunca... Nunca foi nossa intenção...

Ele não falou nada, então acho que ele quer saber como e porque tudo isso aconteceu. E foi o que eu fiz. Contei tudo, contei sobre nosso distanciamento, nossa conversa, sobre o vinho, sobre as mentiras, sobre minha covardia; contei tudo que eu poderia contar. Menos... Menos o que o Davis disse... Isso acredito que é com a Kari que preciso conversar antes...

Ele não me interrompeu em momento algum, mas percebi que ele analisava cada movimento que eu fazia, cada piscada de olho, cada pausa que eu tomava pra contar as partes mais difíceis. E quando eu finalmente acabei, ele continuou inexpressivo. Parecia que ele não estava satisfeito, mas era tudo que eu podia contar.

-TK, você não falou tudo ainda. E quanto à Mirato? Que você tem a dizer sobre isso?

-É MENTIRA! – eu não consegui não gritar. Espero não ter acordado ninguém, mas dei uma rápida olhada pra trás pra confirmar – Tai, eu juro pra você por tudo que é sagrado, eu não tenho nada a ver com essa história do filho dela! A gente nunca sequer teve esse tipo de relação! Eu não sei como ela ficou sabendo da gravidez da Kari e não tenho ideia de quem era o filho dela... E acho que nunca vamos saber a verdade...

Eu não consegui evitar lembrar o que Metamormon mostrou... Mirato... Você... Você não merecia isso... Mesmo depois de tudo isso, eu nunca teria coragem de machucar você, então, eu imploro... Esteja onde estiver... Não acredite que fui em que fiz aquilo...

Tai fica em silêncio por alguns segundos, acho que deve ter visto como fiquei ao lembrar disso...

-TK, te conheço há anos, e conheço a Kari melhor do que ela gostaria de admitir, e quero que saiba que eu acredito realmente que vocês não planejaram que nada disso acontecesse. Mas eu tenho que admitir, muita coisa que você diz não faz sentido... – não... Tai, por favor, acredite em mim – Você voltou com a Mirato depois de saber que minha irmã ia ser expulsa de casa, e mesmo que não fosse isso, você mesmo admite que não tem nenhuma prova de que o filho dela não era mesmo o seu...

Prova? Por que isso de repente fez com que eu sentisse algum lampejo... Prova... Prova...

-É ISSO!

O Tai ficou olhando pra mim por alguns momentos como se eu tivesse enlouquecido, e mesmo depois de tudo isso, eu não posso evitar... Se eu estiver certo...

-Tai! É isso! O exame que a Mirato fez! O teste de paternidade! Foi o Joe quem fez! – o Tai demora um pouco pra entender que eu queria dizer, mas não deu alguns segundos e vi um sorriso esboçar em seu rosto – Ela só poder ter feito duas coisas: ou ela usou o cabelo da pessoa que engravidou ela, ou ela usou o meu! Se ela usou o meu, o Joe vai saber e melhor ainda, ele trouxe os resultados pro Digimundo quando a gente foi trazido pra cá, é só compararmos pra termos certeza que é meu DNA. Não só é a prova de que o filho da Mirato não é meu, mas também seria a prova de que sou o pai do filho da Kari!

Imediatamente, nós dois nos levantamos e fomos até o Joe. Ele estava encolhido com Pukamon nos braços, a baba dele não parava de escorrer. A gente tomou muito cuidado para acordá-lo sem atrapalhar o Pukamon e o levamos para onde estávamos conversando pra não acordar mais ninguém.

-Joe, desculpa te acordar, mas a gente precisa saber! Você está com os exames da Kari e da Mirato com você?!

-Hum? Deixa eu pensar... – tava bem claro que ele não gostou de ser acordado, mas foi só ouvir o assunto e ele já entendeu o porquê da pressa – Ah, ele está na minha maleta! Ele deve estar...

Ele ainda se virou pra ver se a trouxe, mas agora que parei pra lembrar, ele realmente não a trouxe...

-Sinto muito, gente... Acho que esqueci ela dentro de Xuanwumon... Devo ter deixado lá quando fomos procurar nossos parceiros...

-Tudo bem, Joe, não precisa se culpar.

O Tai tá certo... Não tem mesmo motivo pro Joe ficar mal. Eu seguro com força a mão do Tai com as minhas, pra deixar isso tão claro quanto possível.

-Tai, eu prometo, assim que resgatarmos a Kari e nos reencontrarmos com Xuanwumon; assim que tudo isso acabar, eu prometo, eu falarei com seus pais e nós vamos resolver tudo isso, e eu vou compensá-la por tudo que aconteceu!

Uma luz forte começa a nos cegar e no começo, eu acho que é o sol. Só que, alguns segundos depois, eu sinto um calor sobre minhas pernas e minha barriga. E na hora fica claro que não é o sol, é algo bem melhor...

-TK!

-Oi... – não consigo evitar que minhas lágrimas comecem a escorrer... É fazendo carinho nele que eu falo, a voz vacilando de felicidade – Bem vindo de volta, Poyomon...

...

-Diga ao resto deles que logo terão algumas horas de meu tempo, mas não no momento...

-Mas, senhor Justimon, eu tenho ordens...

Justimon estava deitado desleixadamente na cama de madeira em seu aposento, tentando descansar, mas já era a terceira vez que ele era perturbado.

As paredes de seu quarto eram todas de tijolos, assim como o chão. O local em si não era muito grande, contando apenas com a cama que ficava sob uma janela em arco gótico, alguns pesos e sacos de bater pendurados. Próximo à porta, havia um pedaço de madeira no qual uma grande variedade de molhos de chave estava pendurada.

-Diga a eles que vou logo mais, agora me deixe dormir.

Cannonbeemon evidentemente ficou desapontado com isso, mas sabia que insistir era perder seu tempo. Ele faz uma referência e se afasta, fechando a porta no caminho.

Assim que percebeu que estava sozinho, Justimon se ergue da cama e se senta na beirada da janela, inquieto. De lá, ele era capaz de ver toda a Cidade Sagrada, do alto da torre escura que ficava no centro das costas de ElDoradimon; o sol da manhã começando a projetar sombras de casas, prédios e torres sobre a cidade que ainda despertava.

Sentindo uma súbita carga de frustração, ele desfere um soco no batente da janela, rachando vários tijolos. Sentindo uma leve dor se espalhar em seu punho, ele olha para o outro braço. Ou o que sobrara dele...

_Flashback_

-Eu ainda não entendi por que a gente tem que te aturar, Justimon...

Justimon, dessa vez com seus dois braços orgânicos, estrala seus dedos e solta um longo bocejo. Como se estivesse falando com uma criança, ele repete bem lentamente:

-Callismon, eu já disse. O Conselho não podia mandar vocês sozinhos porque não confiam em vocês nem pra proteger um punhado de pedras, especialmente você; imagina uma missão dessas. – o digimon azul não consegue evitar um sorriso ao ver o digimon urso ranger os dentes perante a piada, sendo logo retrucado:

-Achei que se eles são loucos de confiar em você, comigo seria bem fácil.

Justimon e Callismon, seguidos por Suijinmon, Raijinmon e Fujinmon, andavam calmamente para o ponto de emboscada: uma clareira no meio da Ilha Arquivo, onde eles deveriam atacar os digiescolhidos. Como se apreciasse a companhia de Justimon, Fujinmon avança um pouco e começa a andar ao lado deles, deixando um entediado Raijinmon e um soturno Suijinmon para trás cuidando da retaguarda. Logo após parear com ele, o aborda com suavidade:

-Então, Justimon... Estamos só nós três aqui, me diga... Quem é esse misterioso encapuzado? Que ele disse pro Conselho ao ponto de nós 5 sermos mandados pra cá?

-Fujinmon, você é tão sutil quanto o Suijinmon aqui atrás. Mas sinto informar você que não é da sua conta, é conta do Conselho, e eu, como membro, não posso te contar; e antes que você me interrompa, eu colocaria Callismon muito antes de você como membro.

-Hum... - a expressão de Fujinmon não poderia ser pior se Justimon tivesse lhe dado um soco, mas ele simplesmente dá um sorriso e volta para junto dos outros dois na retaguarda. Callismon não consegue evitar dar uma barulhenta risada ao ver a forma como Justimon reagira.

-HAHAHA! Por isso que gosto de você, Justimon! Mas se inventar de novo de me colocar no seu grupinho de segredos, vou gostar menos... Aqueles três não conseguem aceitar o fato de que o caçula é parte do Conselho e eles só são bucha de canhão, não é?

Justimon acaba rindo do comentário; Callismon já sabia do Plano B, pro caso dos três serem derrotados, e aquele comentário não pode ter sido mero acidente.

-Ah, se Shawujinmon soubesse do uso que vamos fazer para os irmãos dele, com certeza ele estaria menos ansioso por aceitar com o acordo com o Encapuzado... – Justimon coloca seu braço direito sobre o ombro do digimon urso e sussurra com uma gravidade raramente vista nele - Callismon, se você tiver que usar Raidenmon, fuja imediatamente. Não temos ideia do que ele é capaz de fazer, mas não faça alguma tolice como tentar controla-lo. Lembre-se, nossa missão é causar dano e fugir; aqueles três são dispensáveis, você não.

-Hahaha! Você se preocupa demais, Justimon. Somos cinco digimons extremos contra um grupo pequeno que consiste na maior parte em digimons perfeitos. Se eu tiver que soltar o Raidenmon pra cima deles, conto com você pra me tirar dali antes que ele me transforme em um casaco de pele fedorento, hahaha! – é a vez de Callismon de colocar sua pesada mão sobre o ombro de Justimon, tentando relaxá-lo.

-Você tem que ter cuidado, se algo acontecer comigo, você é o único em quem confio pra cuidar das coisas por lá... Eu já deixei tudo ajustado com o Conselho nomeá-lo meu sucessor, Callismon. Está mais que na hora...

-HA! Já disse, me coloque lá e eu prometo que aí sim precisarão de alguém para substituí-lo, HAHAHA!

_Algumas horas depois_

Justimon continuava oculto na floresta ao redor da clareira enquanto a luta entre Callismon e seus subordinados contra os digimons ocorria. Suijinmon e Fujinmon já haviam sido derrotados, e as coisas não pareciam melhores para Raijinmon e Callismon.

-Está chegando a hora de ser o herói...

Estralando os dedos, ele observa Raijinmon ser derrotado, mas o que realmente chama sua atenção é o canhão no braço de Callismon ficando dourado. Ele se prepara para resgatar o companheiro, mas de repente uma dor lancinante toma conta do lado direito de seu corpo.

Antes que pudesse reagir contra a causa, uma súbita pressão parece esmagar todo o seu corpo, o prendendo ao chão. Logo depois, essa misteriosa pressão se assoma a cada centímetro de seu corpo, impedindo-o de se mexer ou mesmo de falar. Entretanto, mesmo no meio de tanta dor, ele ainda consegue focar sua visão para a clareira ao ouvir o resmungo de dor de Callismon ao ser acertado pelo Beauty Shock de Rosemon na perna.

Não era a ameaça de quem quer que tenha lhe atacado por trás que o preocupava mais no momento, nem a estranha presença que o impedia de se mover, nem a dor excruciante que ainda tomava seu corpo que o fez se sentir pior; foi ter visto Callismon olhar na sua direção.

Durou alguns milésimos de segundo, mas Justimon viu cada pensamento que passou pela cabeça do digimon: ele procurou por Justimon para dá-lo cobertura, viu que ele não estava lá e concluiu que também fora usado, da mesma forma que Fujinmon e os outros, sendo abandonado para a morte; apenas isso parecia explicar para Justimon as atitudes que se seguiram.

Como se resignado com seu destino, Callismon foi conscientemente descuidado e apontou na direção dos digiescolhidos. Justimon tentou impedi-lo, tentou se levantar, tentou gritar para que não fizesse isso, desesperado para salvar a vida de seu amigo, desesperado para mostrar que não o traíra e impedi-lo de jogar a própria vida fora, mas nada que fazia permitia que seu corpo se livrasse.

Quando as garras de WarGreymon trespassaram o corpo do digimon urso, Justimon parou de se resistir. Só quando o flagelo de Raidenmon começou a destruir a Ilha Arquivo é que o peso sobre seu corpo cessou, e ele conseguiu virar para compreender tudo que ocorrera.

Justimon não conseguia ver o rosto por trás da máscara de aço, mas algo no interior de seu corpo dizia que ele sorria. O capuz cobrindo todo seu rosto e o manto seu corpo, o Encapuzado continuava a segurar o braço de Justimon, sentado em uma raiz nodosa de uma árvore atrás de si. Ao perceber a gravidade de seu ferimento, o digimon acabou ficando paralisado por alguns segundos, incapaz de absorver o que ocorrera.

-Ah, olá, Justimon! – falando de forma casual enquanto a destruição ficava cada vez mais séria e Raidenmon terminava de se formar, o Encapuzado ergue o braço de Justimon – Sinto muito, mas prometo que isso foi estritamente necessário. Assim como isso...

Usando o próprio braço de Justimon, o Encapuzado o acerta na cabeça com violência, desacordando o digimon instantaneamente. O crepúsculo já começava a se formar no céu quando Justimon recobrou a consciência.

Demorando um pouco para que sua consciência voltasse a ficar fixa, Justimon se levanta lentamente, olhando ao redor. Após alguns momentos, ele percebe que estava no meio da clareira onde ocorrera a luta algumas horas antes, o chão quase que totalmente destruído pelo violento embate que ocorrera e pela devastação causada por Raidenmon. Enquanto sua consciência retornava, ele vê duas silhuetas sentadas ao redor de uma fogueira próximo de si, e ele decide se aproximar.

Ele tenta ergue seu braço direito para tampar a luz da fogueira e poder distinguir quem eram aqueles indivíduos, mas estranhamente a luminosidade não diminui. Ao olhar para seu flanco e ver que tudo que sobrara fora parte do ombro, ele solta um angustiante grito.

-Ah, vejo que você acordou, Justimon! Venha, se junte a nós na fogueira.

Ainda que não fosse capaz de enxergar normalmente, Justimon não precisou de nada mais do que a voz para identificar e atacar o Encapuzado, sem ligar quem era a pessoa sentada ao seu lado. No meio do caminho, ele pula no ar e mira na parte detrás do pescoço daquele que arruinara seus planos, que transformara aquela simples missão em um grande desastre:

-Justice Kick!

O poderoso chute de Justimon acerta em cheio o alvo, arremessando o Encapuzado vários metros adiante, capotando contra o já bem destruído chão. Quem o acompanhava pareceu não se importar com isso, continuando sentado sem reagir à agressão.

Justimon olha fixo para o local onde o Encapuzado aterrissara violentamente, esperando a qualquer momento que ele se erguesse. Quando julgou seguro, ele decidiu olhar para quem estava próximo de si, e a surpresa o toma com violência.

-A digiescolhida da Luz?! Que você está fazendo aqui?

-Haha! – "Kari" sorri de forma debochada, então se vira para o Encapuzado, ainda caído – Eu disse que sou bom no que faço!

-Sim, de fato, Metamormon – o Encapuzado responde enquanto começava a se erguer, fazendo com que Justimon volte novamente toda sua atenção a ele – Seus serviços são inestimáveis para nós – falando com a mesma indiferença de quando arrancou o braço de Justimon, ele para um segundo para estralar o pescoço e anda calmamente em direção à fogueira. O digimon aleijado imediatamente se prepara para o confronto, mas o estranho indivíduo simplesmente pega um toco de madeira e se senta ao lado de Metamormon.

Após alguns segundos, o misterioso indivíduo se vira novamente para Justimon e aponta para o pedaço de madeira no qual estava sentado anteriormente.

-Não vai se sentar à fogueira? A noite está fria, venha se aquecer conosco. – após alguns segundos de silêncio, ele acrescenta, com o mesmo tom casual de sempre – Ah, se você se sente mal por isso – ele apontou para a parte detrás do pescoço – Não se preocupe, eu meio que te devia isso por causa do seu braço.

-MEU BRAÇO?! VOCÊ ME IMPEDIU DE SALVAR MEU COMPANHEIRO! SE NÃO FOSSE POR VOCÊ, CALLISMON ESTARIA VIVO!

-Ah, teve isso também. Bom, eu acreditava que como você estava confortável em sacrificar os outros, a morte de Callismon não seria nada demais...

-VOCÊ TEM QUE ESTAR DE BRINCADEIRA COMIGO!

O tom simples de falar e a forma como ele encarava a situação fazia com que Justimon sentisse uma ardente fúria dentro de si que mascarava quase que por completo a gélida sensação que aflorava em seu coração com a forma como seu Justice Kick era simplesmente ignorado daquela forma.

-Olha, sei que você ficou chateado por tudo isso, e sei que essa situação toda é desagradável pra você, mas peço que se acalme. Agora, por favor, sente-se.

Justimon não se mexeu um centímetro sequer, continuando a observar o Encapuzado com uma clara intenção de continuar a "luta".

-Eu disse, _sente!_

Finalmente o tom se altera para algo parecido com raiva, mas quando ele se prepara para o combate, Justimon sente que todo seu corpo é puxado para baixo pela mesma estranha pressão que o impedira de se mover e salvar Callismon mais cedo. Ao ver a confusão no rosto do digimon, "Kari" sorri e se estica para trás, fitando a conversa com grande diversão.

-Ótimo, então, podemos conversar que nem indivíduos racionais...

_Flashback off_

Os pensamentos de Justimon são interrompidos por uma batida na porta. Se preparando pra dispensar novamente Cannonbeemon, ele é surpreendido por alguém muito mais peculiar.

Uma enorme cabeça entra seguida por uma pesada corcunda, inúmeros tentáculos mecânicos se espalhando pelo chão e pelas paredes, como se ajudasse a tatear os lugares. Tendo bastante dificuldade pra fazer com que as várias estruturas de suas costas passassem pela porta, Ebemon-X se aproxima lentamente de Justimon. Sua pesada voz eletrônica se assemelhava à estática causada por um rádio defeituoso:

-_Fico feliz que tenha voltado, Justimon... Sua segurança nos é muito querida..._

-Cale a boca, sua lata de sardinhas. Você nem deve saber o que "feliz" quer dizer.

-_Sempre tão virtuoso... _

Um tenso silêncio se instalou no quarto. Mesmo que os olhos de Ebemon-X não se mexessem, Justimon sabia muito bem que ele deveria estar focado em seu braço faltante.

-Que foi? Se estiver com inveja, posso tirar um de seus canhões de você.

-_Admito que acharia isso muito desconfortável... É que eu possuía a crença de que você tinha "algo" para mim... De um amigo em comum..._

-Hahaha! Tinha que ser você, seu maldito cretino!

Justimon se levanta e pega o pequeno simulacro circular que o Encapuzado lhe entregara de um dos bolsos de seu cinto. Ele o deposita em um dos tentáculos de Ebemon-X, que abre o pequeno recipiente e permite que seu conteúdo caia sobre outro, e mesmo seus olhos robóticos parecem brilhar momentaneamente:

-_São ainda mais interessantes do que supunha..._

Sem de fato tocar o tentáculo mecânico de Ebemon-X, as três pequenas esferas, nas cores dourado, vermelho e verde, flutuavam em um constante movimento circular entre si, como se orbitassem um sol invisível que as mantinha juntas.

-_Mesmo depois de tantos anos, ainda será a primeira vez que eu trabalharei com Diginúcleos... Acredito que Shawujinmon ficará feliz em ver que os irmãos continuam no mesmo plano que ele, mesmo após o fiasco de Raidenmon._

Recolocando as três esferas no simulacro circular, Ebemon-X os traz para junto de seu corpo, fazendo com que o misterioso pacote desaparecesse entre os tentáculos do robô.

-_Você deveria estar grato por isso, Justimon... Você é o maior beneficiado por tudo isso, não só pelo que será produzido para você, mas também pelo prestígio que você receberá quando tudo acabar._

-Apenas faça sua parte – agora Justimon não escondia mais seu desprezo, olhando fixamente para a porta.

-_Como desejar... _

Indiferente ao desprezo do digimon, Ebemon-X se vira e lentamente se afasta. Quando quase saía, entretanto, Justimon o questiona:

-Ele está vivo?

-_Quem?_ – Ebemon-X para na porta, olhando para Justimon.

-O Cannonbeemon que estava na porta. Você deixou ele vivo pelo menos?

-_Fufufu... Eu creio não saber do que você está dizendo, Justimon. Só temos nós dois aqui..._

Ebemon-X finalmente se retira, descendo a escadaria em caracol que levava até o quarto do digimon amputado, mas Justimon teve certeza de ouvir uma pequena risada no ponto em que ele devia estar passando pelo pouco que sobrara do Cannonbeemon.

-Maldito sádico...

"_Mas ele está envolvido no que aconteceu comigo e com o Callismon... Ebemon-X, eu prometo, antes que tudo acabar, você implorará que eu apenas arranque seu braço"_.

Continua...


	24. O Conselho da Cidade Sagrada

O Conselho da Cidade Sagrada

Cada vez mais selvagem, o vento jogava gotas grossas de chuva contra as paredes da quase radiante Torre Marfim na Cidade Sagrada. Uma das maiores estruturas do local, com seus cento e quarenta metros de altura, era uma das duas principais torres da Cidade Sagrada. Recebia esse nome pois rumores prediziam que toda a estrutura, desde as fundações subterrâneas até os postes das três bandeiras no teto, era feita com o marfim de um há muito tempo perdido rebanho de Mammons na periferia da cidade.

Fossem esses rumores verdade ou não, mesmo eclipsada pela sombra da maior das torres, a escura Torre da Traição, a Torre Marfim ainda parecia brilhar por sua alvura. Servindo como o centro administrativo da Cidade Sagrada, ela era o lar de todos os registros oficiais de tudo que ocorria.

Era no seu topo, no Olho de Cristal, um grande salão que parecia dominar todo o último andar da construção, que o Conselho da Cidade Sagrada se encontrava reunido. Abrigados sob uma gigantesca abóboda de cristal, o local adquiria uma atmosfera umbral, os poucos fachos de luz que conseguiam passar pelas nuvens de chuva não sendo suficiente para iluminar todos os recantos.

Uma grande mesa circular, também de marfim, ocupava quase um quarto do local, separando a grande distância os membros do ilustre Conselho da Cidade Sagrada. Entretanto, nas sombras, era possível ver um grande trono alvo, quase que escondido na parede oposta à adornada porta de entrada.

-Como aquele que fez o chamado, declaro iniciada mais esta sessão do Conselho Sagrado – o mais próximo do trono, Wisemon se encontrava sobre seu grande livro, ainda flutuando. De dentro do seu robe, ele retira um pequeno objeto vermelho e o coloca sobre a mesa – Apresentem suas Chaves de Portão para que possamos continuar.

Mesmo que alguns resmungassem pelo ritual obrigatório, todos repetem o gesto quase que mecanicamente, de tão habituados que estavam.

Sentado em uma cadeira de marfim, Justimon retira a sua de um bolso em seu cinto, sendo a sua Chave de Portão de uma cor próxima ao anil, e a coloca na mesa. Entre ele e Wisemon, um grande buraco no chão preenchido por água era onde se encontra Pukumon. O digimon era um dos que resmungava, arremessando de forma desinteressada sua chave após retirá-la de sua boca, o tom de violeta de seu muco misturava-se com o da própria chave.

-Gosto de fazer isso tanto quanto vocês gostam de presenciar... – ele fala ruidosamente, sem olhar para nenhum dos outros.

-E faz questão de falar isso toda vez... Nós já entendemos isso, cabeça de peixe!

-Retire isso agora mesmo, Minervamon!

A pequena digimon deusa dá uma pequena risadinha antes de retirar sua chave de detrás de seu escudo, um tom amarelo brilhante. Entre ela e Wisemon, Ebemon-X, em silêncio, retira sua chave alaranjada de entre seus tentáculos, provavelmente guardada próximo ao simulacro entregue a ele por Justimon, e a coloca sobre a mesa também.

Também em silêncio, mas muito mais inquieto, Shawujinmon coloca sua chave, um tom profundo de azul, sobre a mesa, olhando efusivamente para Justimon a seu lado.

Por último, Astamon, coloca sua adaga sobre a mesa e a afasta, revelando sua chave verde sobre a mesa. Com a última das chaves colocada sobre a mesa, os sete objetos começam a vibrar enquanto emitiam uma fraca luz. Imediatamente, todos recolhem suas chaves da mesa, as guardando novamente.

-Pois bem; Justimon, eu te dou a palavra.

-Exatamente, Justimon, você tem toda nossa atenção. Agora fala logo o que você quer, eu tenho muito o que fazer – reclama novamente Pukumon, fazendo com que mais água se espalhasse no chão do grande salão.

-E admito que todos nós ficamos bem curiosos com o que você trouxe para nós... – Astamon se curva sobre a mesa, apoiando sua cabeça sobre as costas de sua mão – Acreditava que sua missão era matar digiescolhidos, não mantê-los como mascotes.

A voz de Astamon podia ser suave e até refinada, dando uma sensação de segurança e ainda assim de escárnio para quem a ouvisse, mas Justimon não dá muita atenção para isso. Ele espera que todos façam silêncio para então se levantar.

-A missão para eliminar os digiescolhidos foi um fracasso; Callismon, Fujinmon, Suijinmon e Raijinmon estão mortos!

O tumulto se instaura imediatamente. Shawujinmon se levanta imediatamente, gritando insultos e exigindo explicações, Minervamon começa a questionar a seriedade dos atos, Pukumon fazia comentários indecentes sobre a habilidade dos falecidos; Wisemon tenta controlar os ânimos, fracassando miseravelmente. Apenas Ebemon-X e Astamon parecem imunes à notícia, esperando que Justimon continue.

-Silêncio.

Como se criasse um vácuo na sala, uma voz que outrora fora poderosa, mas que perdera parte de sua imponência há muito tempo, interrompe a discussão. Não se era possível ver quem falava, mas ninguém se arriscaria a questionar sua ordem.

-Justimon, continue.

-Muito obrigado, mestre – Justimon se curva levemente, recomeçando – Os digiescolhidos conseguiram virar a situação, recebendo logo depois reforços que não esperávamos. E tenho mais... Recebemos novas ordem do Encapuzado.

-E o que nosso benfeitor deseja dessa vez? – pergunta Astamon, se interessando cada vez mais na conversa e prestando cada vez menos atenção no braço faltante de Justimon.

Sentindo cada vez mais a dor em seu ombro faltante, Justimon solta um longo suspiro. "_Não faz sentido adiar o inevitável..."_.

-Guerra... Ele traz a guerra para nós.

...

Se abrigando contra a chuva, os digiescolhidos e seus parceiros se encontravam dentro de uma cabana de madeira e palha abandonada. Além da água, os ventos e os raios tornavam perigoso demais que eles continuassem viajando no topo de Qinglongmon, os forçando a parar. Aquela parada, no entanto, era muito bem aceita por vários deles, mesmo que ninguém anunciasse em voz alta. Mesmo muito rústica, ela era uma perspectiva de descanso muito bem vinda após horas viajando nas costas do Grande Guardião do Leste.

O imenso dragão acorrentado partira fazia quase uma hora, anunciando que iria encontrar ElDoradimon e trazê-lo para mais perto deles. Parados do lado de fora da porta, Andromon e Centalmon faziam guarda, enquanto que Igamon estava parado sobre o teto da cabana, sem se incomodar com a chuva.

Já no interior, Meramon fizera novamente uma fogueira, mas dessa vez, ela não fora o suficiente. Isso fez com que os digiescolhidos tomassem turnos para se secar perto das chamas de seu corpo, o que o deixava um pouco constrangido, mas ele não questionou.

-Ah, ainda bem que você está aqui, Meramon! Sinto que eu ia morrer de frio se não fosse por você!

-Sim, sim, não sei que faríamos sem você!

Apesar de bem intencionado, os comentários de Mimi e Palmon não deixam de incomodar Yukidarumon, que se encontrava num canto afastado dos outros. Yolei, que estava se secando também, aponta com a cabeça para o digimon deprimido, fazendo com que elas percebessem o que acabaram de falar.

-Não que não estejamos felizes por você estar aqui, Yukidarumon! – as duas imediatamente tentam compensar pelo comentário, mas era óbvio que não houve muito sucesso.

Ignorando a conversa, Digitamamon mexia uma desgastada colher de pau no interior de um grande caldeirão de sopa pendurado sobre as chamas, uma grande veia pulsando sobre sua testa conforme ele mexia com dificuldade para misturar os poucos ingredientes que conseguira reunir naquela região árida.

-Hey... Digitamamon... A comida tá ficando pronta?

Era a enésima vez que Agumon perguntava isso, e a cada vez que ele perguntava, parecia que seu estômago ouvia e concordava com um sonoro ronco, e aquele incômodo gradualmente penetrava nos ouvidos de Digitamamon cada vez de forma mais impertinente.

-Hey... Digita-

-SIM, ESTÁ, PODE PULAR DENTRO! – Digitamamon finalmente explode e começa a correr atrás de Agumon, ameaçando jogá-lo no caldeirão.

Dando uma pequena risada, Izzy deixa Tentomon secando também às chamas de Meramon e vai em direção à porta. Ele anda até fica apenas um passo do lado de fora, ainda protegido pela madeira que fazia o teto da cabana, ficando bem entre os dois digimons de guarda.

Percebendo o estranho silêncio do digiescolhido, Centalmon vira seu rosto para ele, curioso.

-Algo o perturba, criança escolhida?

-Centalmon, você tinha muito contato com o Gennai. Ele chegou a comentar algo com você sobre o nosso inimigo? – o digiescolhido evitava fazer contato visual com o digimon, fixando seu olhar no horizonte chuvoso.

-Qinglongmon me fez a mesma pergunta, Baihumon e Zhuqiaomon depois dele. E darei a mesma resposta que dei a eles na ocasião, criança da Sabedoria: desde que as Pedras Sagradas foram destruídas, não tive muito contato com Gennai. Nós percebemos o quão perigoso as coisas ficaram, então todos evitamos comunicação para não nos tornarmos alvos.

-Hum... Ele falou mais algo?

-Não... Só para que eu tomasse cuidado, e que ele tentaria contatar vocês o quanto antes. Devo dizer que fiquei bem surpreso que demorou tanto para vocês vierem...

-Como assim? – finalmente ele olha para Centalmon, estranhando o comentário do digimon.

-Faz pouco mais de um mês que as Pedras Sagradas foram destruídas, e desde então Gennai vem tentado entrar em contato com vocês.

-Mas... Mas nós só ficamos sabendo disso quando ele... Isso não faz sentido... Por que ele só conseguiu entrar em contato quando foi atacado?

-Acredito que não tenho essa resposta para você... Isso só reforça a teoria de Gennai de que algo estava tentando bloquear a comunicação entre vocês. Ele ficou cada vez mais cauteloso nos contatos comigo, até que ele finalmente foi derrotado.

-Isso... Não faz sentido...

Mesmo que não houvesse nada que poderia ter feito a respeito, saber que Gennai estava tentando contatá-lo há tanto tempo o fez se sentir culpado pela morte de seu melhor amigo e mentor. Ele se limita a baixar a cabeça e voltar para próximo do fogo, com seu coração ainda mais frio.

...

-Querido, isso está muito chato! Queria fazer algo agora!

A quase 200 metros de distância, no topo de um planalto a distância, um par de olhos cobiçosos observavam os digiescolhidos. Mesmo com a súplica de sua companheira, ele sabia que não podia se permitir agir apressadamente. Respirando profundamente, ele pega carinhosamente na mão dela e afirma:

-Minha querida, entendo sua frustração, mas aguardemos... Não é o momento ainda.

Mesmo sob a pesada chuva, KingChessmon não era um que permitiria molhar-se; nem a ele nem a sua querida amada, QueenChessmon. Muito menos eles se permitiriam sentar no chão, lamacento e escorregadio pela pesada chuva. Não, eles estavam sentados em seus tronos feitos de ouro e adornados por pedras preciosas, estofados de verde e escondidos da chuva pelo que pareciam nodosos e grossos galhos de árvore.

-A gente ainda perdeu tempo em dar aquela cabana pra eles... – QueenChessmon resmunga, balançando seu cajado de um lado para o outro no ar, procurando o que fazer para acabar com o tédio.

Ao olhar de canto de olho para KingChessmon, ela dá um intenso beijo em sua bochecha, pegando-o desprevenido. Aquilo o faz perder um pouco sua compostura, mas ele aceita com carinho o beijo e coloca a mão na nuca dela afetuosamente.

-Eu também te amo, minha querida... – ela se afasta e se ajeita em seu trono, e KingChessmon fala com afeição para ela – Querida, não faça isso na frente deles... Você sabe como eles ficam sem graça... Especialmente nosso convidado...

No mesmo instante, um relâmpago ilumina rapidamente o planalto onde eles estavam, revelando mais sobre o local. Não havia árvore alguma naquele planalto, mas o que protegia KingChessmon e sua amada eram seis digimons, sendo três brancos e três pretos. Dois deles eram enormes, seus corpos robustos e braços musculosos eram capazes de parar grande parte da chuva; sobre estes, mais dois se colocavam, suas capas selando a parte superior e posterior do abrigo; por último, mais dois, altos e um pouco menos musculosos, fechavam as laterais, impedindo que uma gota sequer caísse sobre o casal enquanto permitiam a visão da cabana.

-Ah, você se preocupa demais, meu querido – tanto KingChessmon quanto QueenChessmon pareciam alheios ao fato desses digimons estarem expostos aos elementos naturais de tal forma que parecia ser algo simplesmente natural, algo corriqueiro. KingChessmon simplesmente sorri para QueenChessmon e depois volta sua atenção para a cabana dos digiescolhidos.

-Mas esse é o dever de um rei, minha rainha: garantir que tudo está certo para permitir que seus súditos possam viver felizes para sempre... Não sei que eu faria se eu perdesse qualquer um de vocês...

-Ah, mas é pra isso que ele está aqui – QueenChessmon se vira para o vão entre os tronos, para espaço escuro formado pela sombra dos grandes digimons – Não é, ceifador-chan?

Um par de esferas amarelas surgem flutuando a quase dois metros e meio de altura, olhando através da planície abaixo analisando e vasculhando cada centímetro, cada ser vivo e suas almas lamentavelmente presas a seus corpos, e se limita a dizer com uma voz vinda do submundo:

-Sim, minha alteza...

...

Passos. Simplesmente passos.

Passos ecoavam por toda a extensão de uma luz infinita. Uma luz sem começo e sem fim.

Passos ecoavam no interior da Torre de Luz.

Passos ecoavam no interior da Torre de Luz, passos de um homem e uma mulher, andando em direção um ao outro.

Os passos se silenciam. Homem e mulher se olhavam nos olhos, ele estava mortalmente sério, enquanto ela tinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

Ele usava um sobretudo escuro, seus cabelos negros escorridos ocultavam em parte suas orelhas, uma pequena gravata preta perfeitamente presa em seu pescoço.

Ela usava um vestido branco sem desenhos nem gravuras, uma simples peça de roupa branca que cobria todo seu corpo, contrastando em muito com seus longos cabelos pretos como a mais escura das noites.

-Fico feliz que você tenha aceitado em me encontrar... – diz a mulher com firmeza mas com graça, olhando nos olhos dele não apenas sem medo ou vergonha, mas sim com força e certeza.

-Acredito que você tenha ciência do quanto estou arriscando não só por ter te encontrado, mas em sequer considerar sua ideia...

-Vamos, você sempre gostou de aventuras... Tenho certeza que você dividia o prazer de descobrir coisas novas com seu amigo, Hiroki.

-Isso não é tanto uma aventura quanto suicídio assistido – mesmo tentando manter sua voz séria, ele não conseguia deixar de se admirar com a forma como ela sorria mesmo propondo algo tão louco.

-Bom, não é como se pudéssemos morrer de novo... – ela expande ainda mais seu sorriso, estendendo um de seus braços para ele – Bom, você pode me acompanhar nesse vazio infinito enquanto conversamos, aquele que se sacrificou para restaurar a luz do Digimundo, Yukio Oikawa?

-Você pode não estar tão louca assim... – ele aceita o braço dela, entrelaçando o seu nele – A antiga portadora do Brasão da Inocência, a primeira humana no Digimundo, Tsuyoka Muzaira...

Continua...


End file.
